Falling For You pt 2
by Hinata6
Summary: It’s been three years since that day Sasuke told Hinata to wait for him if anything has ever happen to him. Sasuke had left Konoha that year in search of Orochimaru to have him train him so he can become stronger. Hinata has been waiting for his return…fo
1. Hinata's POV

**Author: Hinata6**

**Summary: It's been three years since that day Sasuke told Hinata to wait for him if anything has ever happen to him. Sasuke had left Konoha that year in search of Orochimaru to have him train him so he can become stronger. Hinata has been waiting for his return…for him to return to her but he had never come back. Naruto promised Hinata and Sakura that he'll bring Sasuke back for them (especially Hinata). Naruto himself was gone training for two years trying to find Sasuke. Will Naruto ever find Sasuke? Will Sasuke come back to Hinata? Will Hinata move on to someone new? And when Naruto finds Sasuke will they fight? The answers to all your questions is in this story so please read and enjoy. **

**Falling For You pt.2**

**Chapter One**

**Hinata POV**

It's been three years since that day…that day he asked me to marry him. The day after that…that's when I found out he left Konoha. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

**As the dark haired girl was walking towards her bedroom she couldn't get Sasuke's words out her head. **

"_**Promise me if anything happens you'll wait for me"**_

**She didn't know what he meant by that. Was he planning on doing something and leave her. The question still lingered in her mind, but she stop thinking about it when she remember that he asked her will he marry her. She blushed at the thought of marrying the Uchiha. **

**She walked towards her desk and sat down and noticed the picture that was on her desk. In the picture Naruto is in front of the picture holding up the peace sign with both of his hands as Sakura as frowning at Naruto as Sasuke was holding Hinata hands but he wasn't looking at the camera while Hinata was blushing as usual while smiling.**

**She smiled to herself as she looked at Sasuke. _"Sasuke-kun…where are you?" _She thought to herself as she continued looking at the picture. She slowly got up from the seat as she went towards her bed to sit on it. **

"**I'm really tried…I should get some rest" Hinata said to herself not talking to anyone in particular. Hinata walked towards her dresser drawers as she pulled out her pajamas. **

**The next day Hinata awoke she felt eager to see Sasuke…her Sasuke. She went to her bathroom to take a shower and when she came out she put on her clothes. As she walked out of her bedroom and towards her front door she noticed that Neji seemed to have left before her which he hardly ever does. But she shrugged it off and continued her walk outside the door, when she walked outside she saw Naruto running. The young Hyuuga girl walked towards him…well more like ran towards him since he was moving so fast.**

"**Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as the blonde turned around and looked at Hinata. His expression was one of anger, sadness and concern. "N-Naruto-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked while looking at him. Naruto looked away from Hinata. **

"**Hinata-chan…Sasuke left…he left the village…to go find… Orochimaru" Naruto said sadly as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto in complete utter shock. How could he just leave like that…leave her…not say goodbye…why did he do it? **

"…**." Hinata remained quite as she looked down at the ground as the tears began to well up in her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata and felt her sorry for her and wondered why Sasuke would leave her like that as he walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata-chan…I promise I'll bring him back…no matter what" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata but Hinata still wouldn't look up at him. **

**Naruto lifted her chin up forcing her to look at him. "I promise" Naruto repeated once more. Hinata looked up at Naruto as the tears came down her eyes as she gave him a small smile. "T-Thank you…Naruto-kun" Hinata sniffed as she looked at him. Naruto smiled at the girl before him. **

**(End of Flashback)**

Since that day Naruto and Hinata has become closer over the years. Naruto has become like her best friend. He has always been there for her and she was happy to have someone like him around.

Hinata always did remember Sasuke words…to wait for him and that what she has been doing for the past three years.

"_I promise Sasuke-kun…I'll wait for you" _Hinata thought to herself.

Okay that was the first chapter. I know it was pretty short and I'm sorry about that but I promise the next chapters will be longer. The next two chapters will be base on Sasuke's and Naruto's fight when Naruto fought Sasuke before he left to go to Orochimaru, but I'm making the fight take place three years later when Sasuke is already with Orochimaru and he's trying to make he come back to Konoha. So please enjoy the next chapter which is coming soon.


	2. The Fight Sasuke vs Naruto pt1

**Chapter Two**

**The Fight Sasuke vs. Naruto pt.1**

The blonde haired boy had been gone from Konoha for two in a half years so far training to get stronger and he was also trying to find Sasuke. He was now a fifteen year old teenager, taller, and had grown a very masculine look to his features, he has increased in strength and techniques, but intelligence as well, and the perverted ness of his Sensei Jiraiya also seems to have slightly rubbed off on him.

As Naruto continued walking along with Jiraiya he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. He had been thinking about her for two years now. He wondered how she was doing, he had really missed her. The blonde haired teen still held feelings for Hinata and loved her deeply but knew that her heart had belong to someone else and she could never love him the way he wanted her to.

Jiraiya looked at his student was he watched Naruto sigh. "You're thinking about _her _aren't you?" Jiraiya asked. He knew that Naruto held feelings for her and was willing to do anything to make her happy.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled. "I guess you know me all too well" Naruto smiled. Jiraiya laughed a little. "Yeah…I guess you can say that?" Jiraiya replied but then he looked at Naruto and raised one eyebrow. "What happened to that other pretty girl that he liked a few years back…the pink haired girl" The white haired man asked. Naruto looked at the ground. "…Sakura-chan…?" Naruto asked. "Yep that's the one"

"I realized that I didn't really like for her as much as I thought I did…but she's still my friend" Naruto said while looking ahead of them to see someone very familiar as he stopped causing Jiraiya to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked while looking at Naruto. "It's Sasuke" Naruto said in disbelief. Jiraiya looked at him in shock as he looked ahead and sure enough it was Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at see Naruto standing not too far from him. The raven haired teen stared at him for a while before he ran off.

"SASUKE WAIT" Naruto yelled as he ran after him but Jiraiya stopped him. "Be careful" The white haired man said as he let go of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stared at him as he nodded before leaping off into the trees after Sasuke.

"_Why is Naruto here?" _Sasuke asked himself as he looked behind him to see Naruto still following him. Naruto flashes back to the trio becoming Team 7, to training, to saving Sakura in the Gaara battle, to Sasuke's words - that he lost everything once and doesn't want to see his friends die in front of him. The visions flood Naruto with confusion and rage.

Sasuke finally decides to stop ahead by the river as Naruto lands on the ground standing in front of Sasuke.

"Why did you do this, Sasuke…Why?" Naruto asked his former teammate. But Sasuke shrugs off the comment.

"This isn't about us, but about me. I have my own path that I must follow. Doing so means I cannot associate with Konoha" Sasuke replied.

With memories of his teammates - of Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shimamaru, and Lee - in his mind, Naruto presses forward. They risked their lives to come that far because Sasuke is a Konoha nin. But Sasuke walks away.

In a moment of rage, Naruto jumps across the river and lands a hard punch to Sasuke's face. As Sasuke spits blood into Naruto's face. "I'll never grow stronger by remaining in Konoha" Sasuke replies.

"Orochimaru might give you power, but it will come at a price" Naruto counters.

"_Doesn't Sasuke realize that Orochimaru only wants to use him as a container" _Naruto thought to himself as he stares at Sasuke before him.

"It doesn't matter what Orochimaru does to me, so long as I accomplishes my goals" Sasuke retorts. Then Sasuke laughs as he reminds Naruto of their previous fight. Back then, Naruto was laughing. He knew how badly Naruto wanted to defeat him.

"Sasuke…you have changed" Naruto said as he looked at the raven haired teen as the fight progressed.

He starts pounding Naruto and with a hard punch to the gut, knocks Naruto backwards into the water below. With a moment to collect himself, Sasuke stares down at his hand, marveling at the new power he's acquired. He lets the seal regress and his face changes back to normal, but he can feel the power growing within him and is seduced by the possibilities of using the cursed seal to its fullest extent.

Naruto sinks further into the water as visions of their previous battle flood his mind. Sasuke's different now. He pulls himself to the water's surface and looks up at Sasuke. Suddenly, he rushes, hoping that a hard blow will be all it takes to knock some sense into his friend. The two fight in close range, exchanging punches and kicks. Sasuke lands a kick and grabs Naruto's supply pouch before pushing him back into the water. He is awake. He's awakened from the dream of peace. Now, his dream lies in the past.

**(Flashback)**

**Sasuke, who watches in awe as his brother trains. Itachi is flawless - he flips and twists in the air, releasing a dozen or so kunai within a matter of seconds. Each finds its target, even the one behind a rock. **

"**Can I try Aniki?" Chibi Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi looks at Sasuke.**

"**I'm done for the day" He replies. **

"**But you promised to teach me a new technique" Sasuke protested. Itachi replies with his classic forgive me line. Sasuke isn't about to take no for an answer, but as he starts to perform a technique, he twists his ankle. His brother hoists him onto his shoulders and gives him a piggy back ride home. Tomorrow is his first day at the Academy. Maybe now, dad will approve of him, like he does of Itachi.**

**(End of Flashback)**

Back at the fight, Naruto aims a shurikan at Sasuke, who has the high ground advantage. Sasuke throws a kunai to deflect the projectile weapon and tosses another to take out a Naruto clone behind a rock. A few more quick movements and he uses Naruto's own supplies against him. He attaches wires to kunai and strategically tosses them to bind Naruto to the rock below.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke engulfs Naruto in a stream of flame. As Sasuke watches the fire burn, waiting to see the damages, Naruto flies out of the flames and lands a punch to Sasuke.

"Asshole" Naruto hissed as let's loose, punching Sasuke again and again until his knuckles are sore.

"If this is all you have, I'll be able to defeat you without the Sharingan" Sasuke taunts.

"Don't underestimate me" Naruto warns.

"Naruto you lack power and desire" Sasuke replied.

**(Flashback)**

"**You lack hatred" Itachi says as was holding Sasuke against the wall**

**(End of Flashback)**

With Naruto in reach, he tosses him backwards off the cliff, does a kick, and sends Naruto free falling to the ground. He then tosses Naruto's supply bag. With visions of Itachi still in his mind, he recites the mantra he's been trying to convince himself of for so long - that he needs power and hatred to catch up.

Naruto picks up his supply pouch and faces Sasuke, now with Sharingan eyes.

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto yelled as he's clones come. But Naruto clones are no match for Sasuke, who spots the real Naruto and lands a hard uppercut, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke quickly follows up with a stream of fire (Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu) through the trees beside the river. Naruto walks out of the burning forest ready to fight seriously. Sasuke gets a few hits in before knocking Naruto backwards into the water.

Sasuke watches with Sharingan eyes as Naruto sinks into the water below. No matter what darkness lies ahead, he'll pursue it.

As Naruto lies at the bottom of the river, he recalls Neji's words - that Sasuke is lost within the darkness and that he must try to reach him.

Realizing that Sasuke's not playing around, Naruto asks Sasuke questions.

"Are we friends? Did our team mean anything?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Through those experiences, you have become my best friend. That's why there is meaning in defeating you" Sasuke replies. The comments confuse Naruto, who can't understand why a friend would want to fight him so badly, but he knows that he must seriously fight Sasuke if he wants to win.

"What about Hinata-chan…she's been waiting for you all this time…for three years now waking up everyday not knowing if you're even still alive or if you're even ever coming back to her…she really misses you and she also wants you to come back just like everyone else" Naruto yells. Sasuke pauses when he hears Hinata's name.

"…_Hinata…"_ Not a day has gone by when he didn't think about her. He had missed her dearly.

Sasuke suddenly frowned as he changed the subject. "Isn't this the moment you've been waiting for Naruto? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura can stop us now" Sasuke taunts the blonde haired ninja. Sasuke tosses a kunai, which Naruto deflects with a shurikan, and then powers up Chidori.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you and drag you home" Naruto grumbles as he then Kage Bunshins to form Rasengan.

As the Naruto clones mold Rasengan, Sasuke's words haunt Naruto's memory. Why did Sasuke call him his closest friend? Regardless, Naruto will make sure that he ends it with this Rasengan. The boys rush at one another, power balls outstretched, and collide. An explosion engulfs them and both boys fall into the water below.

****


	3. The Fight Sasuke vs Naruto pt2

**Chapter Three**

**The Fight Sasuke vs. Naruto pt.2**

Sasuke is the first to pull himself to the water's surface. While he waits for Naruto to emerge, he remembers looking up at the mountain and seeing the back completely blown away. That was when he realized how strong Naruto was. As Naruto climbs to the surface, Sasuke's mind drifts to Kakashi's warning from three years back.

_A third Chidori won't happen. _

As Naruto crouches on the water's surface, Sasuke allows the seal to take over. Seeing that Naruto has tears in his eyes Sasuke starts talking to Naruto.

"Two first class ninjas should be able to read each other within the first few moments of a fight. But you're naïve. You haven't yet been able to read my attacks" Sasuke tells Naruto. Sasuke assumes attack mode.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Sasuke yells as he start spitting fireballs at Naruto and then following up with a series of punches.

Naruto remembers how he grew up alone. When he met Sasuke, he was so happy there was someone like him that he wanted to speak to him right away. But he couldn't. Sasuke was always in the limelight, winning the praise of everyone, while Naruto was always left behind. This made Naruto competitive. He didn't want to lose to Sasuke. Even after Group 7 was formed, he kept up this façade, never explaining the way he felt. In truth, Naruto always admired Sasuke. And when Sasuke finally asked him to fight, he was happy because Sasuke finally acknowledged him. 

Naruto's thoughts return to Sasuke's words - they're friends. Why did he say that? Did he mean it? Naruto always assumed they were friends, but maybe they really weren't.

Sasuke holds Naruto above the water with one arm while his free hand forms Chidori. He pulls back and hits Naruto on the shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere as Naruto's mind returns to his flashback.

Chibi Naruto remembers playing with his schoolmates at a playground. As the sun set, everyone's parents came to collect them. Except for Naruto's. He has always been alone. As he walked home, he looked down to see Sasuke sitting by the docks staring out into the water. Though he wanted to stop, he kept walking.

Sasuke pulls his hand out of Naruto's shoulder. Though Naruto was able to avoid a critical hit, his shoulder is still badly damaged so he won't be able to perform seals or Rasengan.

But Naruto fills with rage at the thought of Orochimaru taking Sasuke. He glows orange and the Kyuubi appears above him. Sasuke stares, horrified, as Naruto heals before him. More steadfast now, he makes a vow.

"I won't let Orochimaru have you, even if I have to break every bone in your arms and legs" Naruto vows.

Sasuke watches as Naruto finishes powering up.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked while staring at Naruto.

"Your friend. That's why I won't let you go" Naruto replies. Naruto takes the offense, punching the water and then rushing at Sasuke. He lands several punches and kicks before hammer fisting Sasuke into the water below. When Sasuke floats to the water's surface, Naruto doesn't give him time to breathe before skating atop the water's surface and continuing his assault. Sasuke blows flames, but Naruto blocks them and again lands on top of his friend. They fight underwater. On land Naruto slams him into the cliff wall and asked Sasuke a question.

"Have you come to your senses yet? If not I'll continue to pound away" Naruto hissed.

"SHUT-UP, How can you possibly understand? You never had siblings or parents. You were alone from the start, so you don't understand what it's like to lose them" Sasuke yells as he then rushes at Naruto, pushing him off the cliff.

"I may not know anything about parents or siblings, sometimes when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that's what it's like to have a dad. And when I'm with you, I wonders if that's what having a brother is like" Naruto yells back.

Sasuke stares at Naruto in a surprised way. "Why would you go this far for me?" Sasuke asked. "Our friendship was one of the first bonds I ever had. That's why I'll stop you" Naruto replies. This reply triggers new respect for Naruto as he faces Naruto, his Sharingan evolves to the full 3 marks.

"Then I will break this bond" Sasuke replies. Now that Sasuke's Sharingan has evolved, he can see Naruto's patterns of attack and easily dodges them, giving him the advantage in the fight. These new eyes allow him to conserve chakra so he doesn't have to rely on the seal, which is very chakra intensive. As Naruto takes another hit and falls backwards into the water, he realizes Sasuke can now read his movements perfectly.

Naruto clones burst out of the water, but Sasuke dodges all attacks and easily defeats the clones. Naruto then forms a clone chain and pulls Sasuke under the water. Using his clone chain as a whip, he smacks Sasuke into the cliff above.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu" Sasuke counters as he burns up the remaining clones. As lava meets the water, the Kyuubi awakens. Naruto looks up at his friend in awe.

"That technique was amazing" Naruto utters. Sasuke pulls away from Naruto.

"Shut-up" Sasuke tells Naruto before tossing him backwards. He catches Naruto in mid air and guides him to the ground head first in a pile driver. Naruto's limp body rolls off the bank and falls into the water as Sasuke dry heaves on the shore, thinking he just killed his teammate.

If it had been anyone else, they'd be dead for sure, but not Naruto, who has the Kyuubi to protect him.

"You're weak and should be thankful, the Kyuubi lends you his chakra and animates your body" Sasuke tells Naruto. Sasuke stares in amazement as Naruto stands up and punches him in the face. Naruto then assumes a fox stance and sends a tidal wave at Sasuke. He follows up by smacking the crap out of Sasuke, whose Sharingan isn't powerful enough to see the movements of Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke spits fire, but the Naruto fox dodges all, using his chakra to protect himself. Sasuke decides to keep his distance, but Naruto sends a massive fox hand to grab him. Sasuke dodges, but Naruto counters with water, washing Sasuke onto the beach where Naruto's fox hand traps Sasuke against the wall. Sensing he has no other choice, Sasuke goes level 2 cursed seal. His hair turns blue and a black star forms on his nose.

Naruto rushes at Sasuke, who has just transformed into level 2 cursed seal. He picks up a fist full of dirt and tosses it, but when the smoke clears, Sasuke's new wing has shielded him from the blow. He quickly swats off Naruto and a matching wing grows from his opposite shoulder. Still, Sasuke's not too keen to stay in this state for long for fear the cursed seal will take over and he'll lose himself forever.

Naruto flashes back through his friendship with Sasuke one more time before the boys face off for one final chidori vs. rasengan.

As the two techniques connect, there's an explosion. Sasuke reaches into Naruto's chest while Naruto manages to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector. The chakra is so great that even Jiraiya, who's still a ways back, can feel it. The chakra ball engulfs them and everything fades into the multicolored light. Inside, the boys float amongst the energy.

When the technique finishes, Sasuke is standing over an unconscious Naruto, a ray of sunlight highlighting Naruto's face. The sky opens up and it starts to downpour. Sasuke is suddenly overcome with pain in his shoulder and coughs up blood. He falls to his knees and crouches directly above Naruto's head for one final moment to come to terms with what just happened.

Jiraiya arrive, to find Naruto's body and discover he was too late. Jiraiya picks up Naruto and puts him on his back and apologizes that he should have came. Realizing what went down, he looks off in the distance for Sasuke. 

Alone in the rain, Sasuke can barely walk. He remembers his family and knows that Itachi will always be the wall he must overcome. But, he promises himself that he won't use Mangekyou Sharingan. He won't kill his friend and play by Itachi's rules.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "I-I c-couldn't…bring…him back" Naruto says as he faints once more. Jiraiya looks at Naruto and decides to take him back to Konoha so someone can tend to Naruto. Jiraiya begins walking to go back to Konoha.

As Sasuke was walking he started think about when he went back to school after the massacre happened. How everyone whispers about the massacre but no one talks directly to him or offers condolences. Later, he sits alone on the dock by the lake, lost in thought. As he stares, his brother's reflection appears in the water below and Sasuke vows to obtain that power. From that day forward, he's an avenger.

As he continued walking he started to think about Hinata and Naruto's words.

_What about Hinata-chan…she's been waiting for you all this time…for three years now waking up everyday not knowing if you're even still alive or if you're even ever coming back to her…she really misses you and she also wants you to come back_

Sasuke thought about Naruto's words for a few more seconds but quickly let his words fade away.

As the raven haired ninja was walking he stopped when he saw Orochimaru standing ahead of him.

"Oi Sasuke-kun…that was some type of performance you just did there" Orochimaru said as he started smiling. Sasuke snorted as he walks pasted him. "I'm going to be gone for a few days" Sasuke tells the snake guy.

"Really where are you going? You aren't going back to Konoha are you" Orochimaru asked while narrowing his eyes. Sasuke shrugs. "Not sure and if I did you're not going to stop me" Sasuke glares at his sensei. Orochimaru smirks at Sasuke's actions.

"If you're trying to intimidate me Sasuke-kun it's not going to work…but go do want you want I don't care" Orochimaru says as he grins before walking away.

Sasuke stares at Orochimaru for a while until he too leaves.

Meanwhile with Jiraiya, he finally made it back it Konoha and he immediately took Naruto to the hospital. When he arrived there the doctors took him away to the operating room. Naruto had lots of broken bones due to his fight with Sasuke and they needed to be repaired.

Three hours had passed since Naruto's surgery and he has been sleep ever since. Jiraiya watches Naruto's sleeping form but looks up when he sees the door open to notice that it was the female Hyuuga…Hinata.

"Oh hello Hinata-chan" Jiraiya greets her quietly. Hinata smiles as she walks inside the room and closes the door.

"H-Hello Jiraiya-sensei" Hinata said as she walks closer towards Naruto's bedside. Jiraiya studied Hinata's face and noticed that she seemed quite worried about Naruto.

"He's going to be alright…he's just sleeping right now that's all" Jiraiya insures Hinata. Hearing this Hinata smiles as she nodes her head. "W-What happened to him?" Hinata asked as he touches Naruto's hand.

"That's something Naruto should tell you" Jiraiya says as he stands up. Hinata looks up at Jiraiya. "Well I better get going now…Naruto he will be really happy to see you when he wakes up" Jiraiya states before is disappears in a poof in smoke.

Hinata looks back down at Naruto. "What happened to you Naruto-kun?" Hinata says to herself as she looks at Naruto. She noticed how handsome he has gotten over the passed two in half years. Hinata found herself blushing as she looked at him.

"_He almost looks like the fourth Hokage" _Hinata thinks to herself.

Hinata had stayed by Naruto's side for three days straight until he finally woke up.

Naruto slowly open his eyes to see Hinata sleeping at the chair by his bedside. Naruto sat up looking at her smiling. _"She's really gotten even more beautiful" _Naruto thought to himself as he blushes. Hinata had grown a little taller, her face looked more like a mature woman, and her hair was longer touching her back now. Naruto was happy to see Hinata again as he reached over to brush a piece of hair that was in her face. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's hand on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata said quietly as she opened her eyes a little wider. "Naruto-kun you're awake" Hinata said in an excited tone as she jumps out of her seat and hugs Naruto. Naruto was taken back by her actions but he hugs her back while wearing a crimson face.

"H-H-Hinata-chan" Naruto stutters as he hugs Hinata. "I was so worried about you Naruto-kun…I…was so…worried" Hinata said quietly as she continues to hug Naruto. Naruto smiles as he pulls her back to look at her.

"I missed you Hinata-chan…I missed you a lot" Naruto explains as he looks at Hinata in the eyes. "I missed you too Naruto-kun…but…what happened to you" Hinata asked as she sits on the side of his bed looking at him. Naruto looks down at his hands.

"…I'm sorry Hinata-chan…I tried I really did but…I failed" Naruto says quietly. Hinata looks at him in a puzzled way. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked while looking at him.

"Our promise…that I made three years ago" Naruto says with guilt in his voice. Hinata looks at him as her eyes widened. "Y-You mean…Sasuke-kun…he's de-"

"NO. He's still alive but I failed at bringing him back to you" Naruto says quickly seeing that Hinata misinterpret his words. He looks at Hinata trying to read her expression. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan…I'm still going to try to bring him back to you no matter what" Naruto said as he looks at her determination. "But N-Naruto-kun…you don't have to…I don't want you to get hurt anymore" Hinata said as she looked at him with pleaded eyes.

Naruto didn't know why but he felt angry, he thought that Hinata was trying to say that Sasuke was stronger than him and he thought that she pitied him.

"Listen Hinata-chan…I'm not someone to underestimate and I can defeat Sasuke…don't think that I can't because I can" Naruto exclaimed as he looks at Hinata while frowning. Hinata looks at Naruto in shock. Naruto had never talked to her like that before and she was shocked.

"No N-Naruto-kun you must misunderstood me…I didn't mean it like that, I just don't seeing you hurt like this Naruto-kun…I know you a very strong person that's why I admire you…but I hate to see you get hurt" Hinata explained as she looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata in shock as he glowed.

"Hinata-chan I-"before he could even finish his sentence someone came inside the room.

"Hinata I've been looking all over for you" The blue haired teen looked at her but then he looked at Naruto as Naruto stared at him.

"So I finally get to meet Uzumaki Naruto the number one hyperactive ninja" He said while grinning as he pulled a seat next to Hinata. Naruto looked at the teen. He didn't have a clue who he was.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while looking at him with one eyebrow cocked up.

"I'm Akira Miyazki, I'm good friends with Hinata here" Akira said while flashing Hinata a grin. Naruto glared at the blue haired boy. Akira felt Naruto staring at him and could sense why he was.

"Hinata I and met two years ago…I was injured really bad from a mission that I was on with my team and Hinata healed me with her medical jutsu and ever since that day we've began really close friends" Akira stated while smiling at Hinata.

Naruto looks at Hinata. "Medical Jutsu?" Naruto asked Hinata while looking at her. Hinata blushed as she nodes her head.

"I-I'm a medical nin now, N-Naruto-kun…Hokage-sama trains me and Sakura" Hinata says while she blushes. Naruto had known that Sakura was studying medical justu's but he didn't know about Hinata.

"Wow that's amazing Hinata-chan" Naruto says as he touches Hinata's hands as Hinata smiles. As Naruto's hand was on Hinata's hand Naruto noticed that Akira was giving Naruto the 'get your hand off of her' look as he was growling really low so no one heard him. Naruto frowned at Akira as he took his hand off of Hinata.

"So Akira where are you from" Naruto asked while his frown disappeared.

"I'm from here…Konoha" Akira replied. Naruto stared at him for a while.

"I never remember seeing you here before" Naruto said with a frown. "Really I've always seen you around the village…I've been here all my life…except I grew up by myself…no family, no friends…no nothing" Akira explains. Naruto looks at Akira in shock. _"He's just like me" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Like you, you tried to get people to acknowledge you by pulling pranks and doing all sorts of other things. Me, I didn't do any of that…I was a loner very antisocial and cold towards others, I wouldn't let anyone in when I got put on my team I was still acting like that arrogant person I was, thinking that I was better than them but when I met Hinata I…well let's just say she change me for the better" Akira confessed as he looked from Naruto to Hinata. Naruto stared at him for a while. Akira reminded him of him in some ways and Sasuke in other ways.

Akira looks at his watch. "Well I better get going…it was nice meeting you Naruto no it was an honor meeting you" Akira said as he stuck out his hand for Naruto to shake it. Naruto looked at his hand before shaking it.

"Yeah you too" Naruto said as he smiled. Akira turned to Hinata and blushed. "And I'll see you later Hinata" Akira as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

When Akira left Naruto looked at Hinata and give her a certain look. "What's the deal with that guy…does he like you or something?" Naruto asked while looking at his best friend/ crush.

"…Ano…he has told me that…h-he likes me…but I told him I have…a b-boyfriend already" Hinata says as she blushes.

"You tell him about Sasuke?" Naruto asked being quite curious. "No…but I told him that he's not in Konoha now…that's all I told him" Hinata said. Naruto looked at Hinata, he didn't like this Akira fellow to much when it came to Hinata. Sure he did still like Hinata but Hinata was he's best friend girlfriend and he wasn't going to let Akira get close to Hinata no matter what the cost was.

"Hinata-chan have you been by side since I been here?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head. "Jiraiya-sensei was here when you first came but then he left and I stayed here with you…Sakura, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, and TenTen even Gaara-sama had even came to visit you" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto's expression which was a surprised one.

"All of them came to visit me?" Naruto said as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was happy to hear that of his friends came to visit him and that Hinata and stayed by he's side this whole time. "Thank you for being by my side this whole time" Naruto said gently as he looked at Hinata and gave her a generous smile. Hinata smiled back.

"The doctors say you can go home tomorrow" Hinata explained while breaking the silence. "Really, that's good" Naruto says in an excited tone but than he's stomach starts to growl. Hinata looks at Naruto and giggles as Naruto blushes from embarrassment.

"I'm really hungry" Naruto says as he looks at Hinata still blushing. Naruto watches Hinata as she pulls out some fruit in a basket. "Here I brought this for you…I was going to make you some ramen but the doctors said that it's better if you just eat fruit for now. Naruto nodded his head as he took the fruit.

"Thank you Hinata-chan for being so kind" Naruto replied as he gave Hinata one of his famous grins. Hinata looks at Naruto and blushes as she gives him a small smile.

"You should go home Hinata-chan and get some rest" Naruto explains as he takes a bite of the apple. Hinata nodes her head but then she looks down at her feet. Naruto notices her expression change and stares at her.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a concerned way.

"W-Well you haven't been here for two in half years so I know you don't know…but…I don't live at the Hyuuga manor anymore" Hinata confesses. Naruto looks at her in shock.

"What? Why? What happened?" Naruto asked. He had a feeling it had something to do with her father. "Otou-san…and I got into an argument about me being an medical nin and…well he didn't want me to be that and he told me that I was…useless and a failure as the clan's heiress and as his daughter and that I wasn't fit to become the heir so he made my little sister the heir and told me to move out…and well that was two years ago and…I haven't been back since" Hinata explained as her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down.

Naruto looked at Hinata, he had felt sorry for her he wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay and that he will always be there for her no matter what so that's what he did. Naruto pulled Hinata by her arm towards him and held her in his arms, which took her by a surprise.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered. Naruto continued to hold her.

"Hinata-chan…I want you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter what happens…and don't listen to that stoic father of yours because you're not a failure nor are you useless…you are a very caring, strong, intelligent, amazing, and a very beautiful girl and don't let anyone words bring you down ever" Naruto said as he looked at the now blushing Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun…I-I…" Hinata didn't even know what to say. She was so flabbergasted by his words she couldn't even speak the only thing she could do is blush and say Naruto-kun and stutter the word 'I'. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Now go home and get some rest…oh by the way where are you staying?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"The apartments near the Hokage statues…I'm apartment 26B" Hinata explained.

"Well I'll tell you what…the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is go to visit you and then we could just hang out just you and me" Naruto said with a smile.

"B-But Naruto-kun don't you want to see Sakura-chan and everyone else…you know they really want to see you" Hinata replied. Naruto frowned.

"That might be true but tomorrow is reserved just for you and I…everyone else is just going to have to wait because you come first before anyone Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned at the blushing Hyuuga female in front of him. "Well if you insist Naruto-kun…I'll be waiting for you" Hinata said as she stood up.

"Ja ne Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned at Hinata as she walked towards the door. Hinata looked back at Naruto and gave him grin which she hardly ever does as she waved back at him.


	4. Getting out of the Hospital

**Chapter Four**

**Getting out of the Hospital**

As Naruto woke up the next morning he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. He was happy that he was finally home and to see Hinata again. But he felt bad for coming to Konoha without Sasuke because he promised Hinata when he came back he would have Sasuke with him and not only did he promise Hinata he promised Sakura, but he wasn't going to give up so easily on Sasuke…he was going to bring him back.

As he was getting up from his bed to go the bathroom to wash up someone knocked on his door. Naruto looked at the door for a while before he walked over to the door and opened it to see the pink haired Sakura standing there.

"Hello Naruto I see you're getting better ne?" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto as she blushed. Naruto was standing in front of her without a shirt on and he had a very muscular body. Sakura continued to stare until Naruto cough to get Sakura's attention.

"Yeah…I am getting better, the doctor said I can go home today" Naruto explained as he motioned for Sakura to come in. Sakura walked inside to room as Naruto closed the door.

"I kind of thought that Hinata-chan was going to be here" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. Sakura and Hinata had become very good friends over the three years, even though Sakura was still a little jealous that she was still with Sasuke but never said anything about it. Sakura still cared about Sasuke very dearly but she knew that he couldn't love her the way she wanted him to because his heart belongs to Hinata and her only.

"…Oh yeah Hinata-chan was here yesterday but I told her to go home to get some rest…seeing that she stayed here for three days straight by my side" Naruto stated as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah I kind of figured that she stayed here with you…she was really worried about you when she heard that you were here in the hospital and she told Hokage-sama that she wanted to stay here by your side until you woke up" Sakura explained as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto just smiled at the thought of Hinata's kindness. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled when she saw his expression. She knew that Naruto still held feelings for Hinata and loved her but never told Hinata about it even though it was quite obvious she figured that Hinata had already known.

"S-So um…Naruto do you maybe wanna hang out today…you know to remise about the past?" Sakura asked while looking at Naruto smiling.

"Well I would love to but I promised Hinata-chan that as soon as I come from the hospital that I'll hang out with her" Naruto replied as he looked at Sakura who seemed a little disappointed.

"Well…maybe we could hang out later today" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. Naruto turned his head away from Sakura.

"Well I promised Hinata-chan the whole day…we can always hang out Sakura-chan but today is reserved for Hinata-chan and I…I really missed her and I wanted to spend the day with her" Naruto explained while still not making eye contact with her.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto had brushed her off so quickly. She kind of missed the Naruto that use to have a crush on her but she knew that Naruto was long gone.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, he had notice that her expression had saddened. He felt bad, but he really wanted to spend the day with Hinata. He no longer liked Sakura the way he use to and never will because even though the girl that he cared for already has someone he will always love her and her only, his best friend, his number one crush…Hyuuga Hinata.

"I see…well you're right we can always spend time together…maybe tomorrow" Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura for a while before he placed a grin on his face.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow" Naruto grinned as he looked at Sakura. "Well I better get going I promised Mizuki that I'll go shopping with her today" Sakura said as she walked towards the door.

"Mizuki. Who is that?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow up.

"Mizuki is Akira's teammate…she and I became really close friends so we practical hang out almost everyday" Sakura explained.

"Akira…" Naruto said in a whisper. Naruto looked at the ground as was quiet for a while when he heard his name.

"Yeah Akira…I don't think that you have ever met him" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. "Oh I met him…he's okay I guess" Naruto replied as he looked up at Sakura.

"Well Ja ne Naruto" Sakura said as she walked out of the door.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan" Naruto replied as he watched Sakura walk out of the door. Naruto stood still for a while thinking about Akira and the way he was looking at Hinata, but he shook it off and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

The female Hyuuga was already up in her living room watching T.V until she heard someone knocking on her door. She rushed to the door with a smile on her face and as she opened it.

"Oh…hello" Hinata said as her smile dropped.

"You don't seem very happy to see me Hinata-sama" Neji said as he stared at Hinata. Hinata blushed. "No, it's not that I just thought you were someone else…that I was expecting that's all" Hinata explained as she motioned him to come in but he wouldn't move from his spot.

"I won't be staying long Hinata-sama I only came here to see how you were doing that is all" Neji stated as he looked at his cousin. "Oh…well I'm doing fine and you" Hinata asked as she looked at him.

"Good…I…um…um…miss seeing you at the Hyuuga manor…Hinata-sama" Neji said so lowly that Hinata hardly had picked up what he had said but she did hear him. She smiled as she looked at his embarrassed facial expression.

"…To be honest I miss being there too…but it feels right to be on my own…father probably still thinks I'm a failure doesn't he?" Hinata asked as she looked at Neji but she noticed that he wasn't answering her and knew the answer right away.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm actually doing really well on my own" Hinata said proudly. It was the truth she was doing really well on her own but she still felt lonely ever now and then when Sasuke first left she felt alone but Naruto was there for her so she didn't feel alone anymore because he was always there for her but when he left she was completely alone. Sure she had Akira and Sakura even Gaara but neither of them were like Naruto and Sasuke who whenever she was around them she felt at peace. Well she did feel the same way around Gaara but he was hardly in Konoha, he came every blue moon. And when he did come he spends most of his time with her.

Hinata and Gaara had become friends very slowly because Gaara was very hard to talk to because he wouldn't let anyone in but he finally had opened open to her and ever since then the two had been very close. Hinata always had noticed that every time he came to Konoha he would always stare at her whenever he saw her, it really scared her and one day when she was training three years ago when she was twelve he had came to the training grounds also.

**(Flashback)**

**As Hinata was training in the training grounds she stopped when she heard a branch break like someone was walking. When she turned around she saw Gaara. She stared at him for a while staring at him in fear. She had remembered him from their chunnin exams when he fought Lee. She noticed that he was just standing there staring at her not saying anything just staring. **

"**_What is he up to? I wish that Shino-kun or Kiba-kun was here right about now" _Hinata thought as she turned around to walked away but was stopped when he had a hold of her arm.**

**Hinata slowly turned around and looked at him fear spreading throughout her eyes. **

"**How have you been?" The red haired ninja asked as he looked at her staring into her eyes. Hinata looked at him being quite puzzled but she noticed that he still had a good grip on her arm, it didn't hurt or anything but it was Gaara after all and she didn't know what he was going to do to her. **

"**You're injures that you had gotten when you fought your cousin Hyuuga Neji…" Gaara asked as he looked at her. His expression seemed to soften a little as he looked at her. **

**Hinata was surprise to see that Gaara had asked her about her injurers, even more shocked that he had even remembered her, even though that fight wasn't too long ago.**

"**I'm fine now…"Hinata replied as she looked at him. She noticed that he had been go of her arm. **

**Gaara stared at the girl before him for a while. He had been thinking about her for a while now ever since he saw her fight him, how she never gave up even though she knew she going to lose. To be honest he wanted the girl to win in the fight against Neji even though he knew it was impossible but he wanted her to. This girl had made him feel different after time he would see her. He didn't know why but she just did. **

"**That's good…" Gaara said as he looked at her. As she was looking at him she could have sworn she saw him smile at her but had thought she was seeing things. **

"**You know…you don't have to fear me I won't hurt you" Gaara said in a monotonous tone. Hinata nodded as she looked down at the ground. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. His stare was so intense, it was too much for her. **

**Gaara frowned when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him. He placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. He didn't do it hard but he did it in a gently way so she wouldn't be scared of him. **

"**Please look at me when I'm talking to you…I told you I would hurt you" the red haired boy said as he looked at the Hyuuga girl. **

**Hinata looked into his eyes and noticed that he had beautiful sea green eyes. **

"**I'm sorry Gaara-san…but I must go now" Hinata said as she looked away from him blushing. Gaara looked at Hinata and smirked as he watched her leave in a hurry. He had heard that she was dating the Uchiha and he thought that Sasuke was a very lucky boy to have someone like her. He'd never admit it though but he was very jealous. **

**(End of Flashback)**

"I don't think that you're a failure Hinata-sama…and I'm very proud of you" Neji said as he looked at Hinata smiling. Hinata blushed as she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Neji-niisan" Hinata replied. Neji planted one more smile on his face before his face turned back into his normal straight face expression.

"Well I'm going to get going now…who were you expecting?" Neji asked as he turned his back on Hinata getting ready to walk away.

"Naruto-kun…he said he was going to stop by here" Hinata explained in a happy tone. Neji smirked to himself. He was glad that Naruto was back because when he left Hinata wasn't the same anymore, she had always seemed sad and stayed inside all of the time except when she would train. But now that he's back she's happy again and when she's happy he's happy.

Neji smiled to himself as he continued walking. "Ja ne Hinata-sama" Neji said as he continued walking. "See you later Neji-niisan" Hinata smiled as she watched him walk away. Hinata sighed as she walked back inside her apartment as she closed the door.

"_I can't wait to spend the day with Hinata-chan"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was grinning.

"What are you grinning about Uzumaki?" The blue haired teen asked. Naruto opened his eyes to see Akira standing in front of him.

"Nothing…"Naruto replied as he slightly frowned. Akira noticed the frown and of course he said something.

"What's with the frown…I thought we were friends" Akira said with a stern expression. "Who said anything about us being friends? I don't even know you well enough for us to even be friends" Naruto shot back. He didn't mean to be so rude but he didn't like the guy. He knows that he told Sakura that he thinks he's okay but that was only partially telling the truth.

Akira stared at him for a while before he started back talking. "Well…whatever if you don't want to be my friend just say so you don't have to be so rude about it" Akira said as he stared at Naruto with a frown. Naruto looked at Akira, he knew that he only wanted friends and didn't want to act that way because he too was like that when he was younger.

"I'm sorry Akira...it's just that I'm in a hurry that's all" Naruto explained as he looked at Akira who was now looking at him without a frown.

"Oh…well you should have said so in the first place…I didn't mean to hold you up" Akira said with a smile. Naruto nodded as he waved bye to Akira.

Naruto continued walking until he finally spotted the apartments that Hinata were talking about. "Okay apartment 26B…26B…ah here it is" Naruto knocked on the door and was greeted by a very happy Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun you're here" Hinata said happily as she smiled at her best friend. Naruto grinned at Hinata as she motioned him to come in.

Naruto walked inside as he closed the door behind him. Naruto looked around and noticed that Hinata was a very neat person. "Wow…Hinata-chan you're apartment is very nice…you're very neat" Naruto exclaimed as he sat down on Hinata couch.

Hinata blushed as she smiled at him. "So Naruto-kun what did you want to do today" Hinata asked. Hinata was no longer shy like she use to be when she was around him but there were some times when she found herself blushing around him.

"Well…I don't really know well…um…we can go to Ichiraku's, then we could go um…walking…I mean if you wanna go do something like that?" Naruto asked while blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter to me what we do Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked at him.

"Well okay then let's get going" Naruto said as he stood up along with Hinata. Both Naruto and Hinata walked out of the door as they started their day together. _  
_


	5. Spending time with you

**Chapter Five**

**Spending time with you**

As the blonde haired boy and the dark haired girl was walking Naruto turned to look at Hinata. Hinata felt Naruto looking at her so she started blushing.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while giggling.

"_You're so beautiful Hinata-chan" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hinata.

"Oh it's nothing Hinata-chan, come on let's go" Naruto said as he started to pull her arm.

"N-Naruto-kun slow down a bit" Hinata as he continued running until he finally made it to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

"Oi Naruto-kun it's been a while since I last seen you…I'd say about almost a good three years. Where have you been?" The owner of the shop asked as he smiled at the teenage boy.

"Well I've been training" Naruto grinned.

"Well I'm glad you back…oh hello Hinata-chan and how are you?" Ichiraku asked as he gave the young girl a smile.

"I've been good" Hinata replied.

"Well what can I get you two?" He asked.

"I'll have three bowls of chicken favor ramen" Naruto said as he grinned.

"Ano…I'll have miso" Hinata said as she blushed lightly.

"Already then three chicken favor ramen and one miso coming right up" Ichiraku said as he turned around back to his kitchen.

Hinata turned towards Naruto. She had been meaning to ask him what had happened when he saw Sasuke, but she didn't want to bring the subject up because seeing Naruto's expression whenever she brought Sasuke's name up he would get very mad.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she was staring at him but she seemed to be in a deep thought. Naruto waved his hand in Hinata's face but that didn't help.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto called out to her. But she still didn't hear him. Naruto leaned towards Hinata's face, he was nearly inches away from her face getting ready to yell her name to get her attention. Naruto blushed for a moment at how close he was to her face.

"_What if I kissed her right now, what would she say? What I'm I thinking I already did that before and she was mad at me…plus she's with Sasuke still if he's ever really coming back, the jerk really changed for the worst" _Naruto snapped out of his trained of thought and had noticed that Hinata had already snapped out of hers and she was blushing like crazy when she realized how close he was in her face.

Naruto leaned back into his seat blushing of embarrassment as Hinata stared at him.

"Naruto-kun what were you doing?" Hinata asked while still blushing.

"I-I…um was trying to snap you out of you're trance but I ended up…being lost in thought myself" Naruto laughed nervously.

"But…that still doesn't explain why you were so close in my face" Hinata pointed out while looking at Naruto. Naruto looked away from Hinata blushing.

"Well…you see I-"

"Here is your three bowls of ramen and here's miso" Ichiraku said as he handed them their order. Naruto sighed in relief when he's food came. Hinata stared at Naruto for a while before she too started to eat.

"Um…Naruto-kun…I've been wondering this for a while now" Hinata started as she looked at her miso in the bowl. Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"W-What exactly happened when you saw Sasuke-kun" Hinata asked quietly. Naruto looked away from Hinata when she heard her say Sasuke's name as he frowned.

"……"

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" Hinata implied as she continued to look down.

"We should finish up we don't wanna waste our whole day here do we?" Naruto grinned as he stood up. He had already finished all three of his bowls. Hinata at Naruto, she was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't talk about it but she didn't want to press the issue so she smiled back at him.

"Ichiraku, here's the money for our meal" Naruto said as he took out his frog shape wallet. Ichiraku shook his head. "It's on the house" the grey haired man said.

"Are you sure" Naruto asked. This wasn't the first time he's done this; the first time was his fight before Neji.

"Yes…I'm sure Naruto-kun you've been such a loyal customer and you're a favorite and I always enjoy having you here" the man smiled. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks a lot" Naruto said as he waved bye to the man.

Naruto didn't really feel like talking about Sasuke when Hinata had asked about what had happened between them because the thought of Sasuke made him angry. His best friend, like a brother to him had betrayed him, their team and the village. But he still was going to try to keep his promise to bring him back.

"Naruto-kun what do you think about Akira-kun?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Naruto. The blonde haired ninja frowned. "And be honest" she added.

"Well…I don't like him" Naruto said as he looked straight ahead of them.

"Why not…he's a really nice guy" Hinata exclaimed. "I just don't…I mean he's okay…but another part of me doesn't like him" Naruto confessed.

"You're not the first person to say that about Akira-kun" Hinata said as she looked to the ground.

"I'm not?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata in shock. Hinata shook her head.

"Sakura-chan doesn't trust him, Neji-niisan thinks of him like a rival, Ino just hates him because she thinks that he's mean; but I think it's just because he doesn't like her that's the only reason why she doesn't like him, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun don't like him either because they too don't trust him, Gaara-sama doesn't like him but the reason why I'm not sure" Hinata explained as she frowned. She didn't like the idea of no one liking her friend because he was very dear to her, not like she liked him or anything but Akira was a very close friend of hers and all of her friends even cousin didn't like him. Akira didn't seem to mind though, he always told her that as long as she was always his friend that's all he cared about.

"Wow…I didn't know all of them didn't like him" Naruto said as he looked to the ground. "What about his teammates…do they like him?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki and Kiyoshi are close to him…well try to be but Akira…well he's always annoyed by them" Hinata explained. "I see…" is all he said.

"But Akira-kun really likes you Naruto-kun…I think he may admire you" Hinata said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Really" Naruto said as he looked at her in disbelief. He kind of figured that he did because when he met him he had told him that it was an honor to meet him. Naruto grinned.

"Well enough talk about that Miyazki guy…this is your day with me and I want to talk about you" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"You what have you been up to for the last two years?" Naruto asked.

"Well…-"before Hinata could even finish well more like start her sentence Naruto interrupted her.

"I notice that you say _Gaara-sama_ instead of Gaara-san…are you two friends or something?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow cocked up. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yes…we are. Why do you ask?" Hinata asked.

"Well…how did that happen" Naruto asked. He missed a lot while he was gone, he is the only one of his former-Genin social circle (known as the "Rookie 9") who is still a Genin. During his absence, the rest have become Chunnin (and Hyuuga Neji even made Jōnin), Hinata being a medical nin, and now she friends with Gaara not that anything was wrong with that but it seemed odd to him they were so different from each other.

**(Flashback)**

**It was pretty late outside and the young Hyuuga was trying to hurry home. She had been training all day and had lost track of time. As she was walking she saw someone sitting on the ground near the river. **

"**_That's Gaara-san"_ Hinata thought to herself as she walked towards him. _"I wonder what's he's doing out here all by himself" _Hinata asked herself. **

"**What do you want?" Gaara asked in a bone chilling tone. Hinata had jumped she didn't know that he had already noticed her. "Ano…I was just wondering why are you out here all by yourself?" Hinata asked standing in her same spot not walking any closer towards him. **

"**I could ask you the same thing" the red head said. **

"…**I was on my way home…I was training and lost track of the time" Hinata explained. Gaara said nothing as he continued looked at the moon in the sky. Hinata stared at him watching the moon. She could tell that he held so much pain just from the look in his eyes. **

"**Why to you keep staring at me like that? I don't like that" Gaara stated as he turned his head slightly to looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Hinata took a step back. **

"**Ano…I'm sorry" Hinata said in mumble. Gaara looked at her and could tell that she still feared him even after he told her that he wouldn't hurt her. Gaara frowned as he turned back around as he stood up.**

**Gaara walked towards Hinata. Hinata noticed that he was getting closer and closer towards her, each step he took she took back until she couldn't take anymore steps because she was now trapped between Gaara and the tree behind her. **

**Gaara stared at her really hard, but she wouldn't meet his stare. "I told you once before that I will not hurt you, but you still fear me…why is that?" Gaara asked while he continued staring at her. Hinata wouldn't answer him but she did look up at him with the fear still written all over her face. **

"**Answer me" Gaara demanded. Hinata looked up at Gaara, she couldn't even get a word out. "I-I…don't know" Hinata mumbled. **

"**Hn…whatever" Gaara said as he turned his back on her getting ready to walk away. Hinata stopped him from walking away as she grabbed his arm. Gaara flinched when he felt her touch him. He wasn't use to people touching him…people looking at him with fear in their eyes that he was use to, but this was new to him. **

**Gaara turned around and glared at her. "Don't touch me" Gaara said as he looked at her. Hinata looked into his sea green eyes and when she did she saw his sadness.**

"**Gaara-san…I'm sorry…but I would like to be you're friend"**

"**Why would you want to be a friend with someone that you're afraid of?" Gaara asked being quite puzzled why she wanted to be friends with him. No one had ever said that they wanted to be his friend before…well not a girl.**

"…**Ano…I just want to get to know you a little that's all…I'm not that afraid of you" Hinata said as she looked at him giving a small smile. She was starting to get use to him little by little. Seeing the sad look in his eyes she could tell that he was lonely. Hinata took a step towards Gaara.**

**Gaara watched her for a while before talking. "…Why are you acting this way…you're different from the others" Gaara said as he looked at her. Sure she was a little afraid of him but she was trying her best not to fear him…plus she wanted to be his friend. **

"**I better get going now Gaara-san…I'll see you around" Hinata gave him a smile before she began to walk away. Gaara stared at her retreat for a while before he started to follow her. Hinata turned around when she noticed that he was following her. **

"**I'll walk you home" Gaara said softly so soft Hinata barely heard him, but kind of figured out what he said when he was walking with her. **

**It was quiet for the longest until Hinata finally arrived at her home. She turned towards Gaara and gave him a smile along with a faint blush.**

"**T-Thank you for walking me home" Hinata said as she looked down at the ground. Gaara just nodded as he watched Hinata walked away. **

"**I would like to be your friend too Hinata" Gaara said in a whisper as he disappeared in his sand tornado. **

**Hinata turned around and noticed that Gaara had already left. Hinata smiled to herself when she heard what Gaara had just said as walked inside her home getting herself ready for her father yelling at her.**

**(End Flashback)**

"And ever since then we have been really close" Hinata explained to the blonde haired teen. Naruto stared at Hinata in disbelief.

"Wow…you two are so different I would have never had thought that you two would become friends" Naruto stated as he looked at her. Hinata nodded her head.

"So what is it that you want to know about me?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto smiling. Naruto felt his face redden when she smiled at him as he turned his head away from her.

"Well…what made you what to become a medical ninja?' Naruto asked.

"Well…to be honest Naruto-kun…I never really wanted to be a ninja but my father wanted me to become a ninja so I just went along with it and I always was very obedient to people but…I love to help people so I started to make my own ointment for healing people's injures"

"Oh yeah that stuff really works" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned. Hinata blushed.

"…So anyway I told Hokage-sama that wanted her to train me…in the medical field and she agreed that she'll help me, but my father wasn't happy about it and wanted me to quit but I told him that I wouldn't because…that this is what I wanted to be…so he got mad at me saying that Hyuuga's are meant to be fighters not medical ninja's and he told me that he didn't want me in his house anymore and that he'll pay for my new house but I couldn't stay there anymore" Hinata said as she looked down at the ground.

"I can't believe that you had to live with someone like that" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata just sighed as she looked up in the sky.

"So…what do you want to do-"Hinata was cut off by her words when someone yelled her name.

"OI HINATA OVER HERE" The blue haired teen yelled. Hinata looked over to see her close friend waving at her. Naruto frowned as he looked at Akira.

"Hello Akira-kun" Hinata said as she walked over towards him. Naruto continued to frown as he looked at Akira who wasn't paying him any attention because his focus was on Hinata.

"Hinata…I'm glad I saw you…I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" Akira asked while looking at her.

"Well…I would love to but I'm hanging out with Naruto-kun today" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto smiling. Akira looked at Naruto and noticed that he was smiling at him.

"Oh well that's okay…I understand after all he is your friend and he hasn't been here long and you probably want to be with him" Akira stated as he looked back at Hinata.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Akira-kun…maybe we could hang out tomorrow" Hinata asked as she looked at him. Akira just nodded. Hinata had known that Akira was mad but knowing him he wouldn't show it. Akira would rarely show his feelings so it was always hard to tell what he was thinking, rather if he was mad, happy, jealous whatever it was he wouldn't show it. He would smile and grin just like Naruto but he could also be very cold and mean like Sasuke, because Akira did have his days where he wouldn't want to be bothered with no one not even Hinata but she understood because he had been through so much just like Naruto and Sasuke. Some things he was still going through, he had wanted to know what it was like to have a family, and to be loved but the only person he had was Hinata…his one true friend that stuck by his side. Even though all of her friends don't like him she's always ignored their comments about him and she still was his friend.

"Yeah we can always hang out Hinata…so…I'll um see you later" Akira said as he looked at Hinata. "Ja ne Akira-kun" Hinata smiled as she waved at him.

"Later Naruto" Akira said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto looked at Hinata. "You really like him don't you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed. "Not like that…he's just a good friend that I really care about just like you and Gaara-sama" Hinata stated as she looked at Naruto. She had notice a slight frown on his face when she called him his friend. She knew that Naruto still loved her and she did too, but the person that she was with, the person she loved more than the world is Sasuke and she would never betray him and go off to someone else while he was gone.

"Naruto-kun…do want to maybe come to my place…just to hang out and maybe watch a movie or something?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Of course I'd love to" Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled as she smiled at Naruto.

The two finally made it back to Hinata's apartment and were inside watching a movie. Hinata was sitting on the far side of Naruto on the couch as Naruto was sitting on the other side looking at Hinata.

"Do you have to sit so far Hinata-chan? Come over here we're not strangers" Naruto explained as he smiled at her. Hinata gave Naruto a small smile as she scooted closer towards Naruto. She still wasn't that close as Naruto wanted her but she was close enough for him to at least touch her.

Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "I'm glad that I'm back…and I'm that I'm spending time with you Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he glanced over at the girl sitting next to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Me too…me too Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked back at the T.V to finish watching the movie.

When the movie went off Naruto yawned. "Man that was really Hinata-chan ne?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. He had really had fell asleep during the middle of the movie and only caught the last 20 seconds of the ending. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she too had falling asleep and had her head on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at her and smiled at her sleeping form. Naruto slowly and quietly got up and picked Hinata up in his arms bridal style.

Naruto started to walk around looking in each room trying to find Hinata's bedroom and he finally spotted it. As he walked inside he laid Hinata down on her bed and pulled the covers up and over her. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled as he leaned down and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good-night Hinata-chan" Naruto said in a whisper as he walked out of her room and out the door to go back home.


	6. Back in Konoha

**Chapter Six**

**Back in Konoha**

As the Hyuuga girl woke up she notice that Neji was sitting right by her side. She thought that she was imaging things until she really looked at him.

"NEJI-NIISAN" Hinata yelped as she jolted up in her bed. Neji looked at Hinata and smiled. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Hinata asked looked at him. Hinata has giving Neji a key to her apartment because he asked for one, saying that he would be checking on her every now and then and would like a key. Even though he would sometimes just knock on the door instead of using the key that she had given him.

"I came to visit you…I did knock but you didn't answer so I just used my key" Neji explained to his younger cousin. Hinata just nodded her head.

"I…see" is all she said. Neji looked at Hinata and noticed that she still had on her clothes from the yesterday. Hinata noticed that Neji was staring at her really hard which made her nervous.

"W-What i-is it Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked she looked away from him.

"Why do you still have on your clothes from yesterday?" Neji asked as he looked at her. Hinata looked down at her clothes she didn't even know that she had feel asleep in them or how she even came to her bed. Then it hit her, she had remembered Naruto carrying her to her bedroom but then after that she fell right back to sleep.

"I'm waiting for an answer" Neji said in impatient tone. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back up at Neji. "…I had fell asleep on the couch when we were watching a movie together and he must had carried me to my bed" Hinata stated.

"We? Who else was here with you?" Neji asked in a stern voice.

"N-Naruto-kun…he was here with me" Hinata said as she looked at him. Neji sighed. For a moment he thought that it was Sasuke that was here with her. Neji hated Sasuke for betraying the village like he did and for leaving his sweet innocent cousin. He left when he had finally approved of his relationship with Hinata. Neji frowned at the thought of Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan…are you okay? Hinata touch his hand as he looked at him. Neji looked at Hinata. "Yeah…I'm fine" Neji as he stood up.

"Oh by the way it's not morning…it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Hinata looked at Neji in shock. "I've over slept" Hinata said as she jumped out of her bed and ran to her bathroom to take a shower.

Neji watched his cousin's actions as he smirked to himself.

As the blonde haired ninja was walking he spotted Sakura walking with someone he never even seen before. _"That must be Akira's teammate Mizuki" _Naruto thought as he walked towards Sakura.

"Oi Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned as he looked at her. Both Sakura and Mizuki looked at Naruto. Sakura smiled as she looked at him.

"Hi Naruto…oh this is Mizuki-chan….Mizuki this is Naruto" Sakura stated as she introduced them. Naruto grinned at the girl. Mizuki was the same height as Sakura, she had long black hair with a red highlight in it, she had grey eyes, and she had a tattoo on her arm of a dragon.

Mizuki just nodded her head. Naruto looked at Mizuki, he noticed that she looked like a very tough girl someone that could probably beat up Neji. And she didn't look like someone that would go shopping for clothes like Sakura said they were going to do, she looked like she could be a tomboy. She had on a pair of dark green Capri's and they were kind of baggy, and she had on a black tank top that showed of her belly which was pierced.

"Why don't you just take a picture it'll last longer" Mizuki frowned as she looked at Naruto. Naruto gulped as he laughed in a nervous way. Mizuki glared at him.

"_She's really scary" _Naruto thought as he looked away from her. Sakura just shook her head as she looked at them. "So did you have fun with Hinata-chan yesterday?" Sakura asked she looked at him.

"Yeah…I had great time with her" Naruto said as he grinned. Sakura smiled. "That's good…so are we still up for today Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto had forgotten all about hanging out with Sakura he was actually on his way to see Hinata since he hadn't seen her all that day.

"Oh…um…yeah" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura frowned. "You forgot didn't you Naruto" Sakura said as she looked at Naruto. "…I guess you can say that…but just let me go visit Hinata-chan right quick" Naruto said as he looked ahead of him.

Mizuki looked at Sakura and noticed that she was frowning. "Geez…Naruto can't you get over her, she's with Sasuke-kun now…you're probably bugging the girl to deaf" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at him. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl in shock.

"It's not like that Sakura-chan I just want to be there for her since she has no one else…Sasuke left her and I'm the only one that she can depend on and I told her that I'll always be there for her" Naruto told the pink haired ninja.

"That's not true Naruto…she has her family, Neji-san, me, Akira-san, Kiba-san, Shino-san and even Gaara…well scratch him off because he's hardly here but besides that she has all those people that I just named" Sakura protested. Naruto shook his head.

"It's different with Hinata-chan and I…she's my best friend and she tells me everything, she confines in me, I have a special bond with her that none of you have with her…so you don't what you're talking about Sakura-chan" Naruto said in a stern voice as he looked at Sakura. She was speechless she didn't know how to respond.

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to say anything else he said his goodbyes and left. Mizuki looked at Naruto walking away and back to the speechless Sakura.

"Wow…well I just he told you huh?' Mizuki snickered as she looked at Sakura who was now glaring at her.

"Shut-up Mizuki-chan" Sakura frowned.

Hinata came out from the bathroom and walked towards the living room to notice that Neji had never left. Neji turned around and glanced at Hinata to notice that she was in nothing but a towel. Neji slightly blushed and Hinata ran quickly to her room to change into her clothes.

"_I thought that he left as soon as I went to take a shower" _Hinata thought to herself as she was blushing of embarrassment.

Neji was still blushing as he cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Hinata's flowers on her table. Neji smiled to himself as he looked at the flowers. He had brought those for her two days ago.

They have gotten even closer over the last three years even though he always tried to tell her that she could always talk to him if she needed to talk to anyone and she always said okay, but she always seemed to be way closer to Naruto than him. He was kind of jealous about it but didn't say anything, he wanted Hinata to feel like she can not only just talk to Naruto but him too.

Neji sighed to himself as he turned around to see Hinata now sitting next to him. Hinata noticed that he made a surprised expression as he jumped as she giggled to herself.

Neji didn't even hear Hinata walk towards him he was so preoccupied with his thoughts. Neji notice that Hinata was giggling. Neji smirked as he looked at her.

"You think that's that funny Hinata-sama" Neji asked while still smirking. Hinata shook her head as she continued giggling. Neji smiled at her as he leaned towards her.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" Neji said as he looked at her.

"Oh and why is that?" Hinata asked while smiling. Neji smiled in a devious way. "You'll never know what I'm going to do" Neji stated as he started tickling Hinata to death. Hinata laughed as he continued tickling her.

"Ah…Neji-niisan…please s-s-stop…ha ha ha" Hinata laughed as she tried to stop him tickling her.

This side of Neji he wouldn't let anyone see, only Hinata. He smiles a lot when he's around her something neither of his teammates ever sees him do. He laughs when he's around her and everything else…because she makes him happy.

Neji finally stopped tickling her as she looks up at him a smiles but the smile turns into a pout. "Neji-niisan...why did you do that, you know that I'm ticklish" Hinata pointed out.

"I just couldn't resist" Neji said with a smile. Hinata turned her pout back into a smile. "Are you doing anything today?" Neji asked he looked at Hinata. Hinata put her finger to her chin was she started to think.

"Nothing that I can think of" Hinata replied. "Why do ask Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked while looking at her older cousin.

"Just asking that's all" Neji said as he closed his eyes. Hinata looked at the other Hyuuga sitting next to her. "Did you want to hang out or something Neji-niisan" Hinata asked.

"No not really…but since you implied it I guess we can" Neji said as he glanced over at Hinata and smiled. Hinata smiled. She knew that Neji wanted to hang out with her but she knew that he wouldn't ask her.

Both Hinata and Neji walked towards the door as soon as Hinata opened the door she saw Naruto.

"Oi Hinata-chan…I was just coming over to visit. I hadn't seen you today and I was wondering where you were" Naruto grinned.

"I kind of over slept" Hinata said while blushing. Neji looked at Naruto with his expressionless expression.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Naruto asked as he looked at Neji who looked very impatient. Hinata nodded her head. "We're just hanging out that's all" Hinata said.

"I see…we um…I better get going…I promised Sakura that I'll hang out with her today. She's probably mad that I came here first" Naruto explained as he smiled.

"Are you two going out or something?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Are you going out with TenTen?" Naruto asked as he frowned. Neji blushed when Naruto said that but shook his head no.

"Well then I think you got you're answer…I don't like Sakura-chan anymore why can't anyone see that" Naruto said with a frown.

"Yeah because you still love Hinata-sama" Neji said in a mumble. But unfortunately both Naruto and Hinata heard him. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed as Neji looked as if he said nothing.

It was a very awkward silence as Naruto and Hinata couldn't even look at each other. Neji looked at both of Naruto and Hinata and notice that they were blushing, Naruto blushing more than Hinata.

"Um…well I guess I better get going now…bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he quickly left. Hinata looked at Neji who was looking at her.

"Can we leave now?" Neji asked while looking at her blushing face. Hinata nodded as they both walked out of her apartment door.

As the blue haired ninja was walking he spotted one of his teammates walking.

"Oi baka" Akira yelled to his teammate. His teammate knew exactly who was calling him as he turned around to look at Akira.

"What do you want Akira" Kiyoshi said as he frowned at him. Kiyoshi was tall with brown hair and brown eyes he had clothes similar to Sasuke's except his shirt was black instead of blue, he was a very lazily ninja just like Shikamaru but when it came to fighting in a battle he was not a person that you should underestimate, he was also a very observant person and can tell what a person is thinking just by the gestures and expressions they make and he could also tell if a person were lying or not.

"Nothing really…you seen Hinata?" Akira asked while looking around the village trying to see if he could spot her.

"No…doesn't she have a boyfriend? Why do you keep bothering her?" Kiyoshi asked in a bored tone. Akira frowned at his teammate. Kiyoshi always was on his case about Hinata and how she was already taken and that if her boyfriend were here that he'll beat the mess out of him for messing with his girl.

"Hinata is my friend and I don't care if she does have a boyfriend that's not stopping me from anything" Akira said as he looked at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi sighed as he looked at Akira.

"Whatever…I don't care" Kiyoshi said as he started walking away.

"Hey wait up Kiyoshi" Akira ran towards him. Kiyoshi down so he could catch up with him. "What is it now?" Kiyoshi asked as he sighed. "Geez what's with the attitude?" Akira asked with a frown.

"Akira you're like a brother to me but…you're annoying and you're always bothering me with dumb questions, asking me about Hinata-chan, always trying to compete with me or if not me with Mizuki…just leave me alone today because I don't have time for any of it" Kiyoshi said as he walked away. Akira stood there speechless, Kiyoshi had never said anything like that to him before and was quite shocked.

Akira stood there for a while before he walked away. Akira had been been alone ever since he was little…expected when he met _her_. He never knew who his mother or father was nor did he know if he had siblings or not. As he grew up many people tried to be his friend but he would never let anyone in, he always shut people out, but when he came to the academy everyone ignored him like he was invisible except his fan girls. Even when he was put into his team he was always being rude and mean to them. Even though now he thinks of his teammates as his siblings and his sensei like his father but he would never admit it. But when he met Hinata everything changed.

**(Flashback)**

**The three ninjas were rushed to the hospital for broken bones and other injures. Each one was treated by a medical nin. As the blue haired ninja laid in the bed waiting to be treated he winced in pain.**

**He watched as the door slowly opened and in entered the young Hyuuga. Akira stared at her for a while amazed by her beauty but quickly turned his head and frowned. **

"**About time someone came" Akira hissed as he glared at the young girl. Hinata looked at Akira but said nothing and she walked towards him. **

**She looked at he's body and noticed that he had a few broken bones and a few minor scrapes. Hinata started to do her medical justu's to heal him. Akira watched in amazement as he saw how quickly he was getting healed. He looked up at Hinata and noticed how familiar she looked. **

**Hinata noticed that she was staring at him but she said nothing as she finished healing him. "There I'm all done now…you should get some r-rest now" Hinata stated as she started walking towards the door. **

"**Hey wait" Akira yelled as he tried to sit up but was struggling because he was still weak. Hinata rushed towards him. "You shouldn't strain yourself to much" Hinata helped him back down in his bed. Akira looked up at her. **

"**Thank you…" Akira said as he looked up at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata smiled at him. She was happy that she could help him. **

"**You're name is Hyuuga Hinata, ne?" Akira asked as he looked at her. Hinata looked at in a surprised way. "How do you know my name?" Hinata asked while looking at him. **

"**You might remember or you might have never even notice but we went to the same academy…we weren't in the same class but…well I remember seeing you around the school" Akira stated as he continued staring at her. Hinata looked at him, studying his face. He was right she didn't notice him before but he had noticed her. **

"**Trying to remember huh, its okay if you never seen me before…most people at the academy never did…well except for those dumb annoying girls" Akira stated as he looked away from Hinata. **

"**I'm Akira Miyazki" Akira introduced himself as he looked out of the window. Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you Miyazki-san" Hinata smiled. **

"**You can call me Akira if you want…I won't mind" Akira replied. Hinata looked at Akira and smiled. He reminded her of Sasuke. She really missed him a lot since he had left to go find Orochimaru. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Akira. He had blue hair, light brown eyes, he was sort of tan like Kiba. As Hinata studies his face she noticed that he looked sort of like Sasuke only with blue hair. He had the stoic look to him like he could be really mean but he had a certain look in his eyes…like he was filled with saddens, just like Gaara. **

**Akira noticed that Hinata had been staring at him for a while now not saying anything. He was getting irritated by her staring at him. **

"**You know it's rude to stare at people like that" Akira said with a frown on his face. Hinata looked away from him as she stared to blush since he caught her staring at him. **

"**Gomen nasai" Hinata whispered as she walked towards the door. Akira watched her walking towards the door. "Ja ne Hinata" Akira said as he looked away from her. Hinata stopped in her tracks before she just walked out of his room. **

**It had been two weeks since Akira had last seen Hinata. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Akira had always liked the girl and always watched her from afar. Just like Hinata with Naruto he too could never bring himself to say anything to her. **

**He decided that he wanted to give Hinata a token of his appreciation for helping him so he decided to go to the flower shop to buy her some flowers. **

**As he entered the shop the blonde haired girl stared at him. She remembered seeing him at the academy before and always thought he was very cute. **

**Akira just like Sasuke was also a heart throb and many girls liked him in his class. But just like Sasuke he would always ignore them because he always thought that they were annoying. **

"**Akira-kun ne?" Ino asked as she looked at him blushing. Akira nodded his head. **

**Akira remembers seeing her before and knew that she was one of the Uchiha's fan girls, all of those girls hated because to him they were all the same, loud, bossy, often violent, and hot-headed girls. He felt sorry for the Uchiha at times when he would often see Ino or the pink haired girl following him or always hugging him. His fan girls admired him from the afar because they were to afraid to bother him. **

"**What can I do for you?" Ino asked while smiling. Akira looked around. "I'm just looking for some flowers for someone" Akira replied as he looked at Ino. **

"**I see…are they for someone special to you" Ino asked while looking at him. **

"**They're just for someone that helped me and I wanted to get her something" Akira explained as he continued looking at Ino which was making her blush. **

"**But I don't see why you wanted to know…it's not any of you're business, the flowers aren't for you" Akira shot at Ino. Ino's blushed quickly disappeared as she started to frown. **

"**Who do you think you're talking to buddy" Ino fumed as she put her finger in his face. **

"**Don't know and don't care…but I do know this you better get you're little finger out my face before I break it" Akira stated as he glared at Ino. Ino gulped as she took a step back. **

**Akira looked at the flowers that were near him. They were white lilies, he thought that that would be perfect for the Hyuuga.**

"**I'll buy these" Akira said as he picked up the flowers. Ino looked at him and nodded but she held a frown on her face. **

"**You lucky that I don't-"**

"**Don't what?" Akira asked in a bone chilly tone which made Ino nervous. "Nothing…Nothing at all…come one let me ring you up" Ino smiled in a nervous way as she walked behind the counter. **

"**That will be 29.99" Ino said as she looked up at Akira forcing a smile on her face. **

**Akira took out the money and handed it to Ino. "Thank you and come again" Ino said with a smile. "Whatever" Akira said as he walked out of the door. Ino fumed as she watched him walk away. **

"**_Where is that Hyuuga manor at…I know I've seen it before" _Akira thought to himself as he continued walking until he finally spotted the manor. **

**He walked towards the door and knocked on it. He wasn't nervous as he walked towards the door or even when he started knocking on the door but as soon as she answered the door his heart started pounding hard. **

**Hinata stared at him for a while trying to figure out who he was. **

"**Y-You're Miyazki-san ne?" Hinata asked as she looked at him. Akira sighed to himself. "I told you that you didn't have to call me that" Akira said as he looked at her with a slight frown on his face. **

**Akira just shook his head as he pulled the flowers from behind his back. "These are for you…they're just a token of my gratitude…when you healed me" Akira exclaimed as he handed her the flowers. Hinata stared at the flowers. **

"**They're beautiful…but you didn't have to buy these for me" Hinata said as she looked at the flowers and smiled. **

"**Oh…I didn't buy them I stole them at that flower shop" Akira replied with an expressionless expression. **

**Hinata looked up at Akira speechless, she didn't even know how to react. Akira smirked as he watched her expression. "I'm only kidding I wouldn't do anything like that" Akira smiled at the female Hyuuga. **

**Hinata looked at him as he smiled. _"He should smile more" _Hinata thought to herself as she too started to smile. "That wasn't a very funny joke…I really thought that you stole them" Hinata explained. **

"**Listen Hinata…I don't really have any close friends and I wanted to know…if maybe you'll want to my friend?" Akira asked as he looked away from Hinata. He mentally kick himself when he said that. _"Why did I say that 'I don't really have any close friends and I wanted to know if you could be my friend' Oh Kami how can I be so childish that's something a kid would say not a thirteen year old like myself would say…she probably thinks I'm a dork" _Akira continued scolding himself. **

"**Sure…I'll be your friend" Hinata said as she looked at the blue friend teen in front of her. Akira looked up at Hinata while wearing a surprised expression. **

"**R-Really?" Akira asked in disbelief. Hinata nodded her head. Akira smiled. **

"**Of course Akira-san" Hinata smiled. Akira looked at Hinata when she said his name. "Finally you say my name without saying Miyazki-san" Akira smirked. Hinata glanced at Akira and smiled. **

**(End of Flashback)**

Akira sighed to himself as he continued walking as was walking he spotted Hinata walking. He started to walk up towards her but he stopped when he saw Neji with her. Akira wasn't afraid of the male Hyuuga it was more like a rivalry thing. He wanted to talk to Hinata but he knew that since Neji was there he wouldn't even let him get close to her.

Hinata looked up to see Akira looking at her smiling at her. As soon as she smiled back and blinked he was gone as soon as she saw him almost like he wasn't even there to begin with. Neji looked at Hinata and noticed that she seemed to be staring at something or someone. Neji looked but didn't see anything.

"What do you see?" Neji asked as he looked at her. Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing…it's nothing Neji-niisan" Hinata replied. Neji studied her face for a while but didn't say anything. "Well shall we continue…?" Neji asked. Neji was happy that he got to spend the day with her. He hadn't been with Hinata alone in a while now because she was always with Naruto and when he left she kind of distant herself from everyone always saying that she felt alone. He always told her that she wasn't because he was there for her. But she replied by telling him 'no offense Neji-niisan but we are close but I share a special bond with Naruto-kun that I don't with no one else'. When she told him that it really hurt him to hear that, he wanted to be there for her but she wouldn't let him in. Then he realized that that's how she might have felt when he was being mean to her…hurt, but not like she was being mean to him.

"It's getting pretty late Neji-niisan…and I'm really tired" Hinata explained as she yawned. Neji frowned. "If it were Naruto you wouldn't be tired…you'll probably stay out all night long" Neji said as he continued frowning at her. Hinata looked at Neji shock that he said anything like that…almost like he was jealous.

"Neji-niisan…it's not like that I'm just really tired and I want to get some rest" Hinata stated. She really was tired, it was now 10 o'clock at night. They have been together ever since 1 o'clock this afternoon.

"Sure whatever…go home since you want to so badly" Neji said as he walked away leaving Hinata by herself.

"…Neji-niisan…" Hinata said in whisper as she started to walk back home by herself. As she kept her head down while walking until she bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai" Hinata said quickly as she started walking fast past the person she bumped into.

"Hinata-chan…it's me" The blonde haired ninja said as he grabbed her arm. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. "Are you okay Hinata-chan…?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun…" Hinata lied. She felt bad for hurting Neji like that, she really was tired but he really wanted to hang out with her. She hadn't really hung around him in almost two years and knew that he just wanted to be with her.

"It's really dark…let me walk you home" Naruto offered as he watched her yawn. Hinata nodded her head. As they were walking Naruto continued glancing over at Hinata and noticed that off and on she kept closing her eyes.

"You're too tired to even walk…here get on my back and I'll carry you home" Naruto insisted as he bended down in front of Hinata. Seeing Naruto do this reminded her of Sasuke when he offered to take her home since she hurt her leg and couldn't walk home.

Hinata climbed on his back as he started walking towards her apartment. "You know Hinata-chan…what Neji said earlier…he was right I do…still love you and I always will but I know that you're with Sasuke now and I won't ever try anything like I did that one day…I just wanted you to know that I meant what I told you that day…I'll always be by your side whenever you feel like you need someone to talk to I'll be there to listen, whenever you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be that shoulder for you…even when you feel like you just need someone to hold…I'll be there…I'll always be there no matter what" Naruto confessed as he continued walking.

"Hinata-chan…?" Naruto said to the teen girl on his back. She hadn't even said anything at all since he just told her that. As he was listening he heard her slightly breathing like she was sleep. "Hinata-chan are you sleep?" Naruto asked. When he didn't get a response he sighed.

"_Great now she didn't even hear a single word I said…I can't tell her all of that again" _Naruto sighed. Naruto finally made it to her apartment. He slid Hinata off of his back but still held her so she wouldn't fall.

"Where does Hinata-chan keep her keys" Naruto looked all over Hinata touching her pockets on her jacket but he didn't find them. "Hey Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan wake up…where are you keys?" Naruto asked as he slight shook her. But she still wouldn't budge. Naruto checked her pants pockets as he finally spotted them…but the thing was they were hanging from her back pocket on her pants. Naruto blushed as he looked at where the keys were. He didn't want to try to take the keys when they were right there.

"Umm…Hinata-chan…please wake up so you get your keys" Naruto shook her. Hinata looked up at Naruto. "M-My keys?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto who was nodding his head.

"Oh…my keys are in my pocket…I'll get them" Hinata took her keys out of her pocket. Naruto looked away blushing as Hinata opened the door.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow ne?" Naruto asked as he grinned at Hinata. Hinata nodded. "Oyasumi nasai Naruto-kun" Hinata said before Naruto left.

Naruto turned around and flashed other grin at her. "Oyasumi nasai Hinata-chan"

"Oh…and Naruto-kun…Thank you…for everything…I'm glad I have you as a friend" Hinata said as she gave him a gentle smile. Naruto blushed. "Y-You mean you heard what I had told you a few minutes ago?" Naruto asked as he couldn't stop himself from blushing. Hinata nodded. "I heard…everything…but I was too tired to answer… Gomen Naruto-kun" Hinata confessed.

"Oh it's alright…as long as you did hear me" Naruto grinned. "Sayonara Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he left. Hinata smiled as she closed her door. She went straight to her bedroom and put on her pajamas and climbed into bed to go to sleep.

The ninja was running throughout Konoha's streets while it was pouring raining when he finally spotted someone walking. He ran towards the person and grabbed them by their collar not caring if it was a male or female, old or young.

"Hyuuga Hinata…where is she?" The ninja asked in a stern voice. He did go to the manor but when he did no one was in her room. It looked as if someone had cleared everything out.

"She's at home in bed just like you should be kid" The man said as he looked at the teen. He couldn't see his face because he had on a poncho and the hood was covering his face.

"Listen old man I don't have time for this where is she?" he hissed. The man looked at the teen in front of him in a fearful way. "S-She's should be in her home at the Hyuuga manor kid" The man replied. He teen glared at the man as he clenched harder in his collar.

"I checked she's not there…is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Ah…yes I almost forgot she moved out of her home two years ago…" The man replied. The teen was quiet for a minute before he glared back at the man.

"Well do you know where she lives old man?" He asked getting impatient with him. "She lived in those apartments that are near the Hokage statues…right down that way" The old man pointed towards the apartments. He looked to where he was pointing as he turned back to the man.

"Thanks old man" The ninja said as he pushed the man aside as he started back running.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning was the female Hyuuga was awaked by the sound of someone banging on her front door. She quickly got out of her bed as she grabbed a kunai knife. She didn't know who could be at her door at the time at night. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

As she opened it she gasped as she dropped the kunai knife staring at the person before her.

Cliffhanger huh…nah not really I know you all know who it is. Stay tune for the next chapter coming soon.


	7. The Uchiha’s Return

**Chapter Seven**

**The Uchiha's Return**

Hinata stood there for a while staring at the person before her. The raven haired teen took off his hood to reveal himself to the Hyuuga. "…Sasuke-kun…is it really you?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

He didn't do anything but stare at her. She studied his face, he looked alike like his older brother without the lines under his eyes. He had grown up to become really handsome, but that stoic look he always had seemed to look worst now. He looked at the girl before him not making any type of expression.

"You know it's pouring out here are you going let me inside?" Sasuke asked while looking at her. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun…come in" Hinata motioned for him to come in.

"Domo arigatou" Sasuke murmured as he walked inside. Hinata looked at his soaking clothes. "Ano…I don't have anything that I can give you" Hinata said while looking at him. Sasuke rose eyebrow while looking at her.

"Y-You're clothes they're wet…I don't have anything that you can put on" Hinata pointed out. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay" Sasuke said as he started taking off his poncho and then his shirt. Hinata made an 'eep' noise as she turned around blushing. Sasuke watched her for a while and smirked.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" Sasuke said as he took of his pants. "You can turn around now" Sasuke said. Hinata turned around to see Sasuke in nothing but boxers.

"So you're living by yourself now?" Sasuke asked while looking around taking a seat on Hinata's couch. Hinata nodded her head as she followed him sitting next to him.

Sasuke stared at her for a while, noticing how mature she looks now. As he was looking at her he notice that tears were streaming down her face. "Hinata-chan wrong?" Sasuke asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just (sniff) glad you're back (sniff) Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said as she wiped her tears away smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her and before he knew it she launched herself at him hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she continued hugging him. Sasuke flinched for a moment when she hugged him. He hadn't been touched like this for three years and had forgotten what it felt to be hugged by someone, but he slowly wrapped his around her.

"I…I'm happy to see you too" Sasuke said quietly. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and gave him a grin. Sasuke never seen Hinata grin before, it almost reminded him of a certain blonde haired ninja. The grin was almost very similar.

"So why are you living by yourself now?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her. Hinata looked at him for a while before talking.

"My father and I had got into another argument about me become…a medical nin…and he told me that he wanted me to move out…he was really upset at me" Hinata explained. She didn't want to tell the whole story to Sasuke so she just told him that.

"A medical nin…huh?" Sasuke asked while staring at her really hard. Hinata nodded. She didn't know what he could be thinking, by his expression she thought that he too disapproved. His stare was making her uncomfortable so she looked away from him.

"That's good Hinata-chan…I'm proud of you" Sasuke said as he smiled. Hinata looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "Really?" Hinata asked as she looked at him.

"Of course why wouldn't I be…it's good that you're helping people" Sasuke replied as he looked at her. Hinata smiled as she hugged him once more. Sasuke sighed as he smiled. He was happy to finally see her after the past three years, but the thing was he couldn't stop thinking about leaving Hinata here with Naruto after what happened the last time he doesn't trust Naruto around Hinata.

"Naruto…did he try anything while I was gone?" Sasuke asked as he frowned.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she looked at the raven haired boy. Sasuke frowned when he heard Hinata call him Naruto-_kun_, it just made him jealous.

"Naruto-kun hasn't tried anything…he's actually my best friend" Hinata said as she glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock as he started to frown.

"You're best friend?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her. Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke remained quiet as he looked at the female Hyuuga. Hinata yawned as she looked at the clock in her living room. It was now 3: 45 am. Sasuke noticed that she had yawned.

"Are you tired?" the raven haired boy asked as he looked at her. Hinata nodded.

"Well go get some rest" Sasuke inquired. Hinata nodded as she stood up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek which took him by a surprise.

"Oyasumi nasai Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as she walked towards her bedroom. As she finally made to her room she laid down on her bed.

"Scoot over"

Hinata jumped as she turned around to see Sasuke standing above her. "S-Sasuke-kun…what-"

"Did you expect me to stay in there all alone without you being near me" Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata scooted over as she tensed when she felt Sasuke climb under the covers. Hinata scooted over a little further away from Sasuke when he climbed in.

"Don't lay so far away, come closer to me" Sasuke said but it sounded more like an order. Hinata stayed still for a little while longer as she finally scooted over towards him with her back towards him. Sasuke pulled Hinata even closer as he laid one of his arms around her waist.

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan" Sasuke said as he held Hinata. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him say that. Her cheeks started red as she felt her whole face turning red.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Hinata said back as she smiled to herself.

So far just an hour passed by and the raven haired ninja still couldn't sleep. Hinata on the other hand went to sleep shortly after she told him that she loved him. Sasuke looked down at Hinata who was now facing him as he put his hands through her now long hair.

"Sasuke…" Hinata murmured. Sasuke looked at her. "Huh?" Sasuke said in a whisper as he looked at her.

"Sasuke…please"

Sasuke stared at her and realized that she was talking in her sleep. "She's dreaming about me?' Sasuke thought out loud as he continued looking at her.

"Sasuke…please don't leave…don't leave me again" Hinata said in her sleep. Sasuke looked at her and said nothing. He was actually was planning on leaving again, he wasn't going to stay long he only came to see Hinata and that's it. After that he was going back to Orochimaru to get more training done.

"…Hinata-chan…"

It was now 11:00am in Konoha as the raven haired boy woke up to the sound of someone knocking on Hinata's door. Sasuke looked at Hinata who was still sleeping. Sasuke didn't want to answer the door because didn't want anyone to know that he was here.

Sasuke looked back at Hinata, he really didn't want to disturbed her because she looked so peaceful. Sasuke got up from the bed and walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole in Hinata's door. It wasn't Naruto, Kiba, Shino, or Neji it was someone that he never seen before and it was a male at that which made he's skin boil.

Sasuke opened the door and glared at the blue haired teen. He still just had on his boxer's and nothing else, not caring what the guy said. As Sasuke looked at him he noticed that he had a look on his face that read 'who the hell are you' look and to his surprise almost as if he was reading his thoughts….

"Who the hell are you" The boy asked. "Never mind who I am, I know who I am, do you know who you are?" Sasuke glared as he frowned at the teen. Akira frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"I'm Akira Miyazki"

"Okay that's one question answered…now what are you doing here" Sasuke asked as he looked at him. "I'm here to see Hinata…why?" Akira asked.

"If you like her or something she's already taken" Sasuke explained as he looked at Akira. Akira shrugged his shoulders which shocked Sasuke, he thought that the boy was going to frown or make some type of jealous expression but he didn't.

"I know that she's taken she told me…but that's not going to stop me" Akira continued looked at Sasuke with his expressionless expression. Sasuke frowned. _"Who in the hell does he think he is…the bastard thinks that he has a chance with my Hinata, like that's ever gonna happen" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun who's at the door" Hinata asked as she walked towards the door to find Akira standing there. Hinata smiled. "Hello Akira-kun" Hinata said. Akira nodded as he looked at Hinata.

"Oh this is Sasuke-kun…the one that I was telling you about" Hinata said as she smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke continued to glare at Akira who was staring at him.

"Yeah…we just meet" Akira said with a smirk. Sasuke frowned as he made a scoff noise. "You're an Uchiha aren't you" Akira asked. Sasuke frowned but nodded his head.

"Now I know where I've seen you before…you're that same kid from the academy that Ino-san and Sakura-san use to annoy" Akira said.

"You went to the academy?" Sasuke asked. He never saw him there before. Akira nodded as he turned his attention to Hinata he didn't want to talk with Sasuke about him going to the academy because he came there to see Hinata not him.

"Hinata do you maybe want to hang out today" Akira asked as he looked at her smiling. Hinata looked up at Sasuke as Sasuke was glaring at Akira.

"Stay right there for a minute" Sasuke said as he slammed the door in his face. "Sasuke-kun that wasn't very nice" Hinata said as she frowned at her boyfriend.

"Who is that guy? Does he come here a lot?" Sasuke questioned the Hyuuga.

"He's a close friend that I met two years ago and yes he does come here often to visit me" Hinata said as she looked at the jealous Uchiha. Sasuke didn't like the idea of Hinata being friends with someone like him. The guy liked Hinata and didn't care if she did have a boyfriend he still wanted her and besides that it was something about him that made him not want to trust him.

"Well do you want to go?" Sasuke asked as he looked away from Hinata.

"But Sasuke-kun what about you…I was hoping to spend the day with you" Hinata protested. "I can't go out…I don't want anyone to know that I'm back…beside I don't want you to be bored in the house all day with me" Sasuke replied.

"But…Sasuke-kun I won't mind" Hinata said. Sasuke shook his head. "Go…have fun" Sasuke said with a smile.

Hinata nodded as she smiled. "You are going to be here when I come back right?" Hinata asked as she looked at the floor. Sasuke lifted her chin up with his hand forcing Hinata to look at him.

"I'm going to be here waiting for you…I promise Hinata-chan" Sasuke stated as he kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata smiled as he let go of her as she walked towards the door but was stopped when she felt Sasuke pull her arm.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm here and make sure you tell him not to tell anyone, understand?" Sasuke asked as he made an expressionless expression. Hinata nodded her head. "Hai Sasuke-kun I won't tell anyone" Hinata smiled as she walked out of the door.

It has been five hours since Hinata left and Sasuke was bored to death. He almost felt like leaving the apartment to walk around Konoha but he didn't want anyone to see him. Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked inside the kitchen.

The blonde haired ninja walked towards Hinata's apartment and lifted up her mat by her door to see a spare key to her apartment. Neji had told him about the key, he knew that it would have been okay to tell him seeing that Hinata and Naruto were really close. He had told Hinata that he told Naruto and she said that she didn't mind it.

As Naruto walked inside he heard some noise coming from the kitchen and figured that it was Hinata was he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oi Hinata-chan it's me…I used the-"Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sasuke standing in her kitchen as Sasuke stared at him. It was silent for the longest until they both spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here" They both asked each other at the same time.

"How did you get inside?" Sasuke asked as he continued glaring at the ninja. "I used the spare key under Hinata's mat…why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked at him.

"I'm here because I wanted to see Hinata" Sasuke replied as he walked passed Naruto towards the living room. Naruto followed Sasuke into the living room while still staring at him.

"I hear you and _my_ Hinata are really close friends" Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah…what of it?" Naruto asked trying to see what Sasuke what to know. "You haven't tried anything on her have you while I've been gone have you?" Sasuke asked. Sure he did ask Hinata but he also wanted to ask Naruto himself.

"No…I wouldn't do anything like that" Naruto replied. "It sure didn't stop you three years ago when you kissed her" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes to take a look at Naruto's expression.

"That was three years ago…sure I still love Hinata-chan and I've even told her that but Hinata-chan and I are no more than just good friends…I look after her like she does me… sure we have a special bond together that we have with no one else but it's nothing more than that" Naruto explained as he looked at the frowning Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that 'special bond' thing, it was almost like Naruto was trying to make him jealous because of it.

"If you're trying to make me jealous Naruto it isn't going to work" Sasuke said as he glared at him. Naruto shook his head. "No I'm not and besides it's not me that you should be worrying about it's that Akira fellow and maybe even Gaara" Naruto explained.

Sasuke nearly jumped up from his seat when he heard Gaara's name. He hadn't seen him since that fight that they were in, to him he was still considered an enemy. Sasuke frowned he knew about the Akira guy liking Hinata but Gaara that he didn't know.

"How do you know about this Naruto? Are you for sure that Gaara likes Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Well I'm pretty sure…Hinata says that they're really close but he's hardly here" Naruto replied. "So you're just assuming all of this?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Naruto laughed in a nervous way. "Sort of…but I know you don't have anything to worry about Hinata-chan would never cheat on you with anyone" Naruto insured Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Hinata wouldn't do anything like that it was Akira that he was worried about, he wasn't worried about Gaara seeing that Naruto was just assuming things.

"So…where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's with that Akira guy" Sasuke said dully. "WHAT? And you let her go with him? Sasuke you baka you'll never know what that guy is going to do when he's alone with her" Naruto yelled. Sasuke hit Naruto across the head.

"Don't ever call me a baka" Sasuke frowned. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "And besides I trust Hinata, she wouldn't let that guy do anything to her" Sasuke said as he sat back down on the couch.

"I sure hope the Akira doesn't do anything to Hinata-chan because if he does he'll have to answer to me" Naruto said as he put on a serious face. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"And you too" Naruto said as he laughed in an awkward way. Sasuke sighed as he started at think about Hinata.

As Hinata and Akira were walking Akira kept glancing over at Hinata. Hinata noticed that he was staring at her, because he practical does it every time he's around her.

"What is it Akira-kun?" Hinata asked the blue haired ninja. "Nothing just admiring how beautiful you are" Akira said as he smiled at her. Hinata slightly blushed as she turned her attention to the ground beneath her feet.

"You're so shy Hinata…but I like that about you" Akira said as he glanced at her. Hinata looked up at Akira, she knew what he was doing…he was flirting with her. Akira always did this, he knew that she had a boyfriend but he didn't care he would always buy flowers for her and other little gifts telling her how cute he thought she was.

As they were walking Akira spotted someone familiar as he frowned. _"What's that red haired guy doing here? Most likely he's here for Hinata…the baka well he's not ruining my day with Hinata"_ Akira thought to himself as he watched Gaara make his way towards them.

"Hello Gaara-sama…I didn't know that you were coming today" Hinata said in a surprised tone. Gaara said nothing as he looked at Akira and frowned.

"What are you looking at baka" Akira said as he looked at Gaara. Akira was a little afraid of him but wasn't going to show that he was.

"Akira-kun that wasn't nice" Hinata said as she frowned at him. Akira made a grunt noise as he looked away from Hinata and Gaara.

"So…how long are you going to stay Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked as she looked at him smiling. Gaara watched her for a moment before talking.

"Maybe a week or so" Gaara replied in a nonchalant tone. "Really…a week" Hinata asked happily. Gaara was another one a Hinata's really close friends just like Naruto but he was hardly ever there in Konoha.

Gaara nodded as he looked at her. Gaara wasn't going to admit it though but he was actually happy to have a real friend like Hinata. When he was younger kids were afraid of him so he never knew what it was like to have a friend. But the red haired ninja actually has feelings for the Hyuuga girl but hasn't told her because he knows that she's with Sasuke, but that's not stopping his feeling that he has for the Hyuuga.

"Well if you'll excuse me Hinata and I are hanging out and you're interrupting us" Akira said in angry tone as he pulled Hinata's arm. Gaara frowned as he watched Akira pull Hinata's arm.

"Stop pulling her like that" Gaara said in a demanding tone. Akira stopped as he turned around and looked at him.

"Or what you're going to beat me up" Akira smirked but underneath that he was scared to death. "I'm not scared of you Gaara-san" Akira said as he glared at the red haired ninja.

Hinata could practical cut the tension between the two. "Come Akira-kun don't start anything with Gaara-sama" Hinata said as he looked at Akira.

"You're always on his side…do you like him or something?" Akira fumed as he frowned at Hinata. Hinata blushed when Akira said that. Hinata did have a little crush on the red haired teen but she wasn't going to show it because she was commented to Sasuke and no one else.

Both Akira and Gaara stared at Hinata, she hadn't even said that she did like him or not she just stood there blushing. Akira sighed. "Never mind I think my question is answered" Akira said as he looked away from Hinata.

"So are do you still want to hang out Hinata or what?" Akira asked.

"…Yes…" Hinata replied. Akira looked at Hinata. He was expecting her to say no and that she wanted to spend time with Gaara since he was back.

Hinata turned to Gaara. "Maybe we can hang out later or…tomorrow" Hinata said but it sounded more like a question. Gaara nodded as he looked at Hinata.

"I'll come by your house later" Gaara stated as he looked at her. Hinata thought about Sasuke. _"He doesn't want anyone to know that he's back" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Maybe it's better if we meet somewhere…like at the training grounds" Hinata asked. Gaara wondered why she didn't want him to come her house but didn't say anything.

"The training grounds….okay I'll meet you there" Gaara said as he walked away. Hinata watched him walk away as she smiled.

Akira looked at Hinata and frowned and cleared his throat to get Hinata's attention. Hinata looked back at the frowning male ninja. "Are you ready yet or do you want to just stand and watch Gaara walking away" Akira said with a hint of anger in his voice. Hinata looked at Akira and gave him a smile, she knew that he was jealous.

"I can't even stay mad at you when you smile like that" Akira smiled back at the Hyuuga. "Well shall we get going Hinata" Akira said as he held his arm out for Hinata to hold it. Hinata looked at his arm.

"I don't think…"

"Aw come on Hinata…Sasuke won't mind it's not like I'm trying to kiss you or anything" Akira grinned. "Unless you want me to?" Akira smirked.

"Akira-kun…"Hinata frowned. "I'm only kidding Hinata" Akira lied. He always wanted to kiss the female Hyuuga but knew that she wouldn't let him because she was commented to Sasuke.

Chapter Eight will be here shortly please leaves reviews. Oh Chapter eight will be short but don't' worry the chapter after that will be longer


	8. Gaara’s confession

**Chapter Eight**

**Gaara's confession**

As the day went on Hinata said her goodbyes to Akira and went to meet up with Gaara. As she was walking towards the training grounds she spotted Gaara. "I thought you weren't really going to come" Gaara said quietly. Hinata smiled as she walked towards him.

"Of course I was going to come…I really miss seeing you around the village" Hinata said as she smiled. Gaara looked up at Hinata to see her smiling at him as his eyes softened up. "I miss…seeing you also" Gaara confessed.

Hinata slightly blushed. "So um…is it something in particular you want to do?" Hinata asked as she looked at the ground.

"No…not really" Gaara replied. "Oh…well…if you want we could just talk?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him. Gaara wasn't the talkative type and wouldn't know what to say to her. He could also see that she wasn't that talkative herself.

"About what…?" the red haired asked. "Um…well how are things in the Hidden Sand Village?" Hinata asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good…"

"How are you're siblings?"

"They're okay I guess"

"…So…have you found anybody yet?" Hinata asked out of the blue. Gaara gave her a confused expression. "Found anyone?"

"…Umm…never mind it was a silly question, forget I asked" Hinata said while blushing. "No tell me what you mean" Gaara said in a demanding tone. He really wanted to know what she meant by that. "…Well…remember a while ago…when you told me you hope to find someone that…you will come to l-l-love" Hinata said while not daring to look at him.

Gaara looked at Hinata with wide eyes. _"So that's what she meant" _Gaara continued to look at her blushing face. "Yes…I have" Gaara replied. Hinata looked up.

"But…she's already taken…"

"…I see…" Hinata replied. She felt bad, she wish that whoever the girl was that they weren't taken because she thought that Gaara was a very good person and he finally found someone that he loved but she's already taken.

"Don't worry I'm sure there is someone out there for you" Hinata reassured him. Gaara shook his head. "No this girl…she's special…she's different from the other girls" Gaara said as he looked away from the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata looked at Gaara, she could tell that he was serious about this girl. "Does this girl know that you love her?"

Gaara remained quiet. "I'm afraid she doesn't…at first she was afraid of me…but she slowly became use to me and became my first friend"

Hinata looked at Gaara in shock. _"His first friend? Could this mean that…?" _

Gaara looked back at Hinata. "I bet you're wondering who the girl is?" Hinata nodded her head. "The girl is…" Gaara walked closer towards Hinata so close that he was practical inches away from her face. He leaned closer to where his lips brushed against her ear.

"…You…" Gaara finished as he looked at the blushing girl. Hinata was speechless, she could do anything but blush at how close he was in her face. "Gaara-sama…I-I"

"You what…" Gaara asked seductively as he smirked. He loved watching her get nervous and seeing her blush. "I should g-get going" Hinata said while turning her head. Gaara watched her for a few more seconds before backed away from her.

"I'll walk you home" Gaara said. Hinata was about protest but Gaara place one finger over Hinata's lips. Hinata gasped at his actions.

"I'm walking you home and that's final" Gaara said with his expressionless expression. Hinata nodded.

As they came near Hinata's apartments she looked up at Gaara and gave him a small smile. "T-Thank you for walking home Gaara-sama" Hinata blushed.

"Gaara-kun for you not Gaara-sama" Gaara said with a smirk. Hinata looked up at Gaara. "But…-"

"That's what I want you to call me for now on" Hinata nodded. "Okay… Oyasumi nasai Gaara-kun" Hinata smiled at the red haired ninja.

Gaara looked at Hinata and gave her a genuine smile. Hinata was shocked that Gaara smiled at her, she never once seen him smile. _"This is a first…"_ Hinata thought as she smiled back at him.

"Oyasumi nasai Hinata" Gaara said as he walked away. Hinata smiled to herself as she began to open the door.


	9. Remembering the past: Sasuke vs Gaara

**Chapter Nine**

**Remembering the past: Sasuke vs. Gaara**

As soon as Hinata opened the door she was greeted by a hug by the hyperactive ninja.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Oh Hinata-chan I was so worried about you…I hope that Akira guy didn't lay a hand on you because if he did you just tell me and I'll beat him up" Naruto explained as he continued to hug Hinata.

Sasuke glared at the blonde as he walked towards him and grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him away from Hinata. Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared at him.

"What's you're problem teme?" Naruto asked as he walked back towards Hinata. "Stay away from her" Sasuke hissed. Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other. "You don't tell me what to do, I can be around Hinata-chan whenever I want she's my friend" Naruto shot back. Sasuke continued glaring at Naruto. He still wanting to continue his fight with him that they not to long ago.

"Che…you think of her more than that I know you do and I don't like the idea of you being around her, friend or not…she's mine not yours" Sasuke hissed. "Hinata-chan isn't some type of property you know so don't talk about her like you own her you baka" Naruto said as he step towards Sasuke growling.

Sasuke remained quiet as he never took his gaze off of Naruto. Hinata stood still watching the scene before her not knowing what to do.

"And by the way…yes it's true I do still think of her in that way which I've told you before and she knows that but I also told her that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship" Naruto explained as he looked at Sasuke and then Hinata.

"Whatever…I don't care" Sasuke huffed as he walked away from Hinata and Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata. "I'm really sorry Hinata-chan…really I am" Naruto said as he looked away from her. "I just don't the way he's acting…he has really changed and he's becoming really possessive of you and I don't like that" Naruto said as he looked back at Hinata.

Hinata hadn't really noticed anything different about Sasuke but she just nodded her head to what Naruto was saying. "Well…I better get going I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he waved goodbye to her.

Hinata said goodbye as she closed the door. She turned around to see Sasuke standing right behind her. "S-Sasuke-kun…you scared me" Hinata said as she blushed at how close he was to her.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at her. Hinata looked up into his eyes and notice something about them…the look of desire. Sasuke leaned closer towards her and kissed her passionately. Hinata was taken back by the kiss at first but she kissed him back. He licked the top of her lips asking for an entrance. Hinata stiffened for a moment but slowly opened her mouth and in entered the ravened haired ninja's tongue.

He continued kissing her as he picked her up as carried her to the bedroom. He never once took his lips off of hers though. He laid her out on the bed looking at her. She was blushing like crazy. Sasuke smiled at her as he took off his shirt and pants until he was in nothing but boxers.

He walked over towards Hinata and laid in the bed next to her claiming her lips once again as he started to take off her shirt. She tensed up when she felt Sasuke slid his hand up her shirt squeezing her chest as he started to lift her top off.

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and could tell that she was nervous. "It's okay Hinata" Sasuke said in a whisper. Hinata nodded as he slid her shirt off to see her in her black lace bra. Hinata blushed as she tried to cover herself up only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Don't…" Sasuke said as he stared at her. Hinata blushed as she watched Sasuke move on top of her. He watched her for a moment as he started to kiss her as he slipped his hand under Hinata's bra playing her nipple.

Hinata moaned as she closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her as he smirked. He continued kissing her as his hands made they're way down towards her pants pulling them down. Now Hinata was just in her bra and panties as Sasuke was just in he's boxers.

He continued to allow his hands to roam over her as he nuzzled into her neck as his body became more aroused. He grabbed her hips and when doing so he heard her gasp. He then leaned down and began kissing her neck. She could feel him grinding into her and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself against him.

"_Wait a minute what am I doing…I'm not ready for this yet" _Hinata tensed up as she looked at Sasuke who stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong…?" the raven haired boy asked. "I'm not ready for this yet…I can't do this" Hinata whispered as she looked away from him. Sasuke watched her for awhile until he removed himself off of her. "It's okay…I understand" Sasuke stated as he looked away from Hinata.

"I'm sorry…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata said once more. "I said its okay you don't need to apologize anymore" Sasuke grunted as he laid on his back closing his eyes. Hinata studied his face and she could tell that he was mad.

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata. He noticed the expression on her face he didn't mean to sound the way he did. Sasuke pulled Hinata near him as he placed her body on top of his.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound like that…" Sasuke whispered. Hinata smiled at him. "It's okay Sasuke-kun…its okay" Hinata smiled at him as she laid her head on his chest.

It was now the next morning Hinata was not on top of Sasuke anymore but instead she was lying on his arm using it as a pillow. As she opened her eyes she looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

As she looked down she noticed that she was still in her bra and underwear. The Hyuuga girl made an 'eep' noise which woke Sasuke. He looked at her blushing face as she moved away from him trying to cover herself.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're being shy…what for" Sasuke asked as he watched her move further away from him covering herself up with the sheets.

"You don't have to be so shy Hinata…come back over here" Sasuke said as he looked at her. Hinata didn't budge as she closed her eyes. Sasuke smirked at her shyness.

"Well if you're not coming to me…I'm coming to you" Sasuke frowned but the frowned turned into a smirk as he scooted his way towards her.

"I." Sasuke started as he placed a kiss on Hinata's lips. "Love." Sasuke placed anther but on her neck. "You" Sasuke finished as he kissed her lips. Hinata was now red as a tomato. Sasuke smirked as he continued kissing her.

Suddenly both Hinata and Sasuke stop kissing each other when they heard the door open. "Oh no…" Hinata whispered. Sasuke looked at her in a confused way. "What is it?"

"It's Neji-niisan, you have to get out of here" Hinata shot out of the bed pulling Sasuke towards the bedroom door and towards the bathroom across the hall.

"Hinata-chan wait, you're pulling to hard" Sasuke said trying to stop Hinata from pulling him. Hinata pushed him inside the bathroom. "Stay in here" Hinata didn't even let Sasuke say a word as she closed the door shut.

She leaned against the door sighing in relief. As soon as she turned to the side she saw Neji who was staring at her blushing. Hinata looked down to notice that she was still in her bra and underwear.

Hinata blushed of embarrassment as Neji never took his gaze off of her. "NEJI-NIISAN" Hinata scream as she ran pass him towards her bedroom door and shut it.

Neji cleared his throat as he turned around still blushing. When Hinata came out of the bedroom he was still blushing she had on a robe but it was still very revealing. It was a while silk robe that was very short showing her thighs.

Neji still there watching her body, but Hinata didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her. "Neji-niisan what are you doing here?" She asked. "I just wanted to apologize about what I said to you the other day…I lost my temper with you which I shouldn't have did…and-I'm sorry" Neji said still staring at her. Hinata smiled at Neji.

"It's okay Neji-niisan…I forgive you" Neji was still staring at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Hinata noticed that Neji wasn't saying anything else so she started talking. "So…is they're anything else that you need?" Hinata ask sweetly. Neji this time looked up at her face. "No I just came by to tell you that I'm going on a mission today with my team and I'll be back in a few days or so" Neji stated. Hinata nodded. "Oh I see"

Neji walked towards the door before turning around to look at Hinata. "Well I should get going now Hinata-sama" Hinata walked towards Neji and gave him a hug. Neji stiffed up a bit when he felt Hinata embrace him.

"Please be careful Neji-niisan" Hinata said in a whisper. Neji smiled as he hugged her back. "I will Hinata-sama" Neji replied as he let go of her.

She watched him as he walked away before she closed the door. "I see he's still overprotective of you" Sasuke said as he walked towards her. Hinata smiled. Sasuke came closer towards her as he snaked one arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"_If anything Sasuke-kun has sure has become more affectionate" _Hinata thought to herself as she kissed Sasuke back.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Sasuke growled. "Who the hell is it this time?" Sasuke frowned as he let go of Hinata. Hinata looked through her peephole in her door to see Gaara standing there.

"Oh it's Gaara-sa- I mean Gaara-kun" Hinata quickly corrected herself. Sasuke frowned. "Gaara…wtf is that spook doing here" Sasuke glared as he looked at the door. Hinata looked at Sasuke and could sense that he was really angry. Hinata however never knew about the thing between Sasuke and Gaara. She knew that they fought in the chunnin exams but she didn't she it.

Out of anger Sasuke didn't even care anymore he opened the door and glared at him. Gaara looked at him in a surprised way, he didn't expect to see the Uchiha open the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Is all the red haired ninja said. Sasuke glared at him watching his every move as he walked inside. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Gaara. Gaara looked at Sasuke glaring at him not saying a word as Sasuke was also giving him the death glare.

Hinata looked at both of them and also noticed that Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. The looks that they were giving each other made it seem like they were going to kill each other any moment now.

As the raven haired boy stared at him he remembered the time he and Gaara fought.

**(Flashback)**

**Gaara freaks out when he sees Sasuke and starts ranting about how Sasuke has friends and goals. "I will take pleasure in killing you Sasuke, then I can be known as the one who erased you're existence" Gaara smirked. **

**Gaara screams out in pain and Shukaku begins his transformation. Meanwhile, Gaara's arm completely transforms and he swings wildly, wiping out several trees in the process, but missing Sasuke.  
**

**A partially transformed Gaara uses his beast arm to attack Sasuke, leaving Sasuke baffled as to how to hurt this hateful creature. Mentally unstable, Gaara flashes back to a childhood moment. Chibi Gaara sits alone on a swing while kids around him play soccer. One kicks the ball up onto a tall cliff. As the kids stand at the cliff's base wondering how to get their ball back, Gaara decides to play nice and uses his sand to retrieve the lost ball. Unfortunately, Gaara's mere presence terrifies the kids and they run away screaming. Gaara's sand, which he doesn't seem to have full control of, grabs the kids' legs and pulls them back. Yashamaru gets there just in time to stop any potential bloodshed, but Gaara taps into that anger welling inside him to fuel his rage towards Sasuke.**

**Sasuke, meanwhile, flashes back to his training session with Kakashi before the Chunnin. "You're my prey" Gaara said. "Why are you was so obsessed with me?" Sasuke asked. "You're eyes know true solitude, the worst kind of pain. We have the same eyes. Eyes that seek power and are full of murderous intent. Eyes that are itching to kill the one who did this" Gaara replies. Gaara declares that the purpose of their battle will be to prove who is the strongest - to prove whose existence means more - a battle to the death.  
**

**In the present, Gaara taps into Sasuke's weak spot - his fear of his brother. Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him and Sasuke just so happened to be that person. Not yet willing to give in, Sasuke prepares his chidori.  
**

**Gaara and Sasuke attack one another and chidori cuts through Gaara's monstrous hand. Gaara laughs and gets back up, as Temari watches in amazement. Gaara's really enjoying fighting someone who can actually cause him pain. Killing Sasuke will give him an even stronger will to live. Gaara then continues his transformation by growing a tail. Sasuke's now at a disadvantage because he can no longer use chidori. He attacks with Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Element, Blazing Fireball) to shoot fire at Gaara. Gaara counters with his Shukaku side as a shield and attacks to smack Sasuke backwards into a tree. Sasuke remembers Kakashi telling him that his limit for chidori is 2 shots - he can only use chidori twice in one day at his current level. Kakashi, on the other hand, can use 4 until he's maxed out his chakra. If Sasuke were to attempt more than his limit, Kakashi warns him that it won't function properly and his chakra will be reduced to zero. In the worst case scenario, he'll die. If he does survive, it will have bad effect on him. The bottom line - don't try it.**

Gaara continues to insult Sasuke. "You're weak and you're existence is worthless. You just don't have that murderous intent that I have" Gaara says. Sasuke grows more pissed and decides that he'll try chidori again. As he attempts the forbidden third chidori, he drops, completely out of chakra. Gaara hovers, preparing to attack a helpless Sasuke, who's lying on a tree branch motionless.  


**(End of Flashback)**

Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts and when he does he sees that Gaara is now standing in front of Hinata. Sasuke glared at him, he was now beginning to think the Naruto could have been right about Gaara liking Hinata.

"Here…I brought this you" Gaara says as he pulls out a golden necklace with a heart shaped charm on it. Hinata looks at it a surprised way. "Gaara-kun…it's beautiful but I can't accept this" Hinata protested. Gaara shook his head. "No I want you to have it…I brought it for you" Gaara said. Hinata smiled.

Sasuke couldn't see Hinata's facial expression because her back was to him. The raven haired watched Gaara he wanted to beat the living day lights out of him for being close to his girlfriend.

"Here let me put it on you" Gaara said as he placed the necklace around her neck looking at Sasuke at the same time smirking. Sasuke growled as he watched him. As Gaara put on the necklace he let his fingers touch the chain of the necklace slightly brushing his fingers on Hinata's skin as he touched the charm. Hinata blushed when she felt Gaara's fingers on her skin. Gaara noticed the blush as he smirked.

"That's it get you're hands off of her you teme" Sasuke glared as he walked towards Hinata and grabbed her away from him holding her waist. "Sasuke-kun" Hinata said in a surprised way. Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated staring at Gaara.

"Stay away from her" Sasuke hissed holding Hinata even closer to him. Gaara frowned as he watched how ruff he was being to Hinata just because he was jealous.

"I don't want to see you anywhere around her, she's mine and no one else's you got that" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun…why are you acting like this Gaara-kun is my friend" Hinata said trying to get through to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored her never taking his eyes off of Gaara.

"You're being a little possessive of Hinata don't you think" Gaara said with a smirk. Hearing him say this made Sasuke even more pissed off. "SHUT-UP" Sasuke yelled. He never once let go of Hinata through this whole thing. "Humph…" Gaara looked at Hinata. "I should get going now…Ja na Hinata" Gaara said as he gave Hinata a small smile as he walked towards the door giving Sasuke one more glare.

When he left Sasuke turned his attention towards Hinata. "I don't want you around him anymore" Sasuke said in a demanding tone with his Sharingan still activated. "What? Gaara-kun is my friend you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around" Hinata said with a slight frown.

"The hell I can…that guy is trouble I don't want him around you" Sasuke shot back still glaring at Hinata. Hinata were shocked by his words. "Gaara-kun has changed he's different now…I'm his only friend and-"

"I don't care if you're his only friend or not Hinata you're mine and I don't want him around you"

"Why are you acting this way? Maybe…maybe Naruto-kun was right you have changed" Hinata said as she looked away from him. Sasuke stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe she just said that…was it true? Did he really change?

"I don't have time for this I'm leaving" Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. Hinata looked at him wide eyed. "Y-You're what?" Hinata asked. "Don't worry I'm not leaving Konoha I'm just…I have to get out of the house I need to think"

"B-but I thought you said that you didn't want anyone to know that you were here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke didn't reply as he walked out of the door slamming the door in the processes. Hinata stood there as tears came down on her cheeks.

"…_Sasuke-kun…"_

As Sasuke was walking in the village surprisingly no one seemed to notice that it was Uchiha Sasuke, during this time his Sharingan was still activated but he realized that it was so he deactivated it. As he was walking he stop to walk towards the old training area where him and his teammates trained with Kakashi.

Sasuke started thinking about how Naruto was tied up and how he and Sakura let him have they're food. Sasuke smirked at the thought. As he was thinking about the past he heard a familiar voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun…is-is that you" The pick haired girl asked. Sasuke turned around to see his old teammate staring at him in shock. He looked at her and noticed that she still looked the same but she seems to blossom a little but her hair was still short.

Tears came from her eyes as she ran towards him and embraced him. "Sasuke-kun I missed you so much…not a day has passed since you left that I haven't been thinking about you" Sakura said crying into his shirt as her arms were wrapped around his waist. Sasuke didn't hug her back as he just stared at her.

"Does Hinata-chan know that you're back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and nodded his head. "Oh…so did you just get back?" Sakura asked as she found herself blushing.

"No…I've been here for a couple of days" he replied. "Really? Hinata-chan never even told me" Sakura said in a whisper.

"Because I told not to tell anyone that I was here" Sasuke said. "Would you mind letting me go" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed, she didn't realize that she was still hugging Sasuke. She slowly released him.

"So where were you staying?" Sakura asked out of the blue. "With Hinata-chan" Sasuke replied. Sakura made a surprised expression with a slight jealous expression.

"With Hinata-chan…?" Sakura asked. "Yes…is there a problem with that?" Sasuke asked making no facial expression. Sakura didn't reply. "Since you're back do you want to maybe…hang out" Sakura asked while blushing. Sasuke noticed that she was blushing but didn't say anything about it.

"I can't…I don't want certain people to know that I'm here"

"If you didn't want anyone to see you why did you leave the house?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it" Sasuke stated as he looked away from Sakura. _"I wondered did he and Hinata have a fight" _Sakura thought to herself.

"Oh…I see…well we can just stay here and talk" Sakura asked in a hopeful way. Sasuke thought about it for a while before answering. "I guess it will be okay" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"So…does Naruto know that you're back?"

"Yes…and that Miyazki guy and…the spook" Sasuke said. Sakura raised one eye brow. "The spoke…who is that?" "Gaara…" Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded her head. "So…are you planning on staying" Sakura asked scooting closer towards Sasuke.

"I'm not sure…I originally just came here to see Hinata-chan and leave…but-"

"You don't want to leave her again" Sakura asked. Sasuke remained quiet. "You know when you left she was so devastated, she stayed by herself most of the time but…Naruto promised her that he'll bring you back for her. He hated seeing Hinata like that…he started hanging around her a lot keeping her company almost never leaving her side, but then he left for two years for training"

Sasuke listened to Sakura, he had no idea that Naruto was also gone.

"…After that Hinata-chan continued thinking that she was always alone since you left and then Naruto who had become her best friend, she felt like she had no one. I always told her that she could talk to me about anything even Neji and Akira said the same thing but she wouldn't talk to us about anything. Then there was Gaara-san…the two of them became friends that same year you left"

Sasuke frowned at the mere mention of Gaara's name. He didn't like that Gaara was around Hinata the way he is since he has been gone.

Sakura continued. "I think that the only people that she'll actually let in are you, Naruto and Gaara-san…but Gaara-san he's hardly here and when he does come here it's only to-" Sakura stop talking when she realized that Sasuke seemed to be getting jealous.

"Well…anyway I know that Hinata-chan is really happy that you're back and so…am I" Sakura smiled. Sasuke smiled but the smiled went away when he started thinking about Hinata. _"…Hinata-chan…I must have really hurt her earlier. She probably hates me for losing my temper at her." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked at Sakura. "What is it?"

"Never mind…if you don't want anyone else to see you, you better hurry up and leave the training area because during around this time ninja's come here to train" Sakura explained. Sasuke eyed her, he noticed that she was acting a little strange. "Sakura…"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I'm going to get going…" Sasuke stood up and glanced at Sakura. "It…was good seeing you again" Sasuke said as he walked away. Sakura stood there speechless as she started blushing.

"It was good seeing you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a whisper.

As Sasuke was walking away he spotted Akira and what it looked like to be his teammates. Akira turned around to see Sasuke standing not to far from them. "Oi Sasuke-san what are you doing outside I thought you didn't want anyone to know that you were back?" The blue haired ninja asked. Sasuke walked towards him.

"I guess needed some air" Sasuke replied as he looked at his teammates. The other male like he was the smart one of the group but also very lazy and then the girl looked really tough like a tomboy as she had a frown on her face as she looked at Sasuke.

"You that Uchiha that's dating Hinata-chan aren't you?" Mizuki asked. Sasuke nodded. "Humph you're not that bad looking…Hinata-chan has good taste" Mizuki smirked. Kiyoshi nudged Mizuki's arm. Sasuke said nothing as he turned his gaze back to Akira.

"Well…Uchiha what about we spar?" Akira asked as he smirked at him.

"I don't have time I need to get-"

"What's wrong afraid you're going get beat" Akira cut him off as he smirked. Sasuke frowned. "Fine I'll spar with you…but you're the one that's going to lose" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Hum…I'll think that over if I were you" Kiyoshi looked at Sasuke and then at Akira. He had heard how strong the Uchiha was but never seen him fight but Akira he had seen him fight and knows that Akira was pretty strong himself but when it came down to who would win in this sparring match he wasn't for sure who would win. Mizuki on the other hand wanted Akira to win, she had faith in her brother-like teammate sure she didn't know how well a fighter Sasuke was but knew that Akira was an excellent fighter and knew that he could defeat the raven haired ninja.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are?" Sasuke said.

"Then let's begin" Akira said as he ran towards Sasuke.

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter Ten: Miyazki vs. Uchiha.


	10. Miyazki vs Uchiha and the argument

**Chapter Ten**

**Miyazki vs. Uchiha and the argument **

Akira ran towards Sasuke throwing useless punches at him as Sasuke dodged each one. "If this is all you have to offer than I say you're not even worth my time" Sasuke smirked. Akira frowned. "That's what you think I was just warming up" Akira explained.

"Bunshin Taiatari" Akira says as he quickly creates a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Doppelganger) above him, who dives at Sasuke using a burst of chakra. As this is happening the real Akira charges towards Sasuke punching him in the stomach numerous of times. Sasuke falls back holding his stomach.

Akira smirks as he looks at the Uchiha. Sasuke stands up as he looks at him frowning as he tried to perform Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu, but Akira wouldn't let him finish his hand seals as he ran towards him and punched him in the face.

"You think that I'm going to let you perform that jutsu…hum you're naïve if you think so" Akira stated as he smirked.

"_It seems like I underestimated him…he's much stronger than I thought" _Sasuke thought to himself as he smirked. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Sasuke yells as a huge ball of flame is exhaled from his mouth and goes straight towards Akira. Akira junmps out of the way just in time.

"_That was pretty close…"_ The blure haired ninja pants as he glances over at his teammates. _"Typically Kiyoshi would be wearing that same 'I don't care I'm bored look' while Mizuki is looking at me like she's worried that I'm going to lose when she knows I'm not" _ Akira glares at them before turing his attention back to the raven haired teen.

"You should pay more attention to you're opponent… Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" Multiple balls of fire are sent at Akira. Akira stares at the falling fire balls in shock.

"What there are shurikens within the fireballs" Akira tried to jump out of the way but was hit in the arm with an shuriken. Akira holds his arm in pain but acts like in doesn't hurt.

"Hum…this is nothing" Akira states as he pulls out the shuriken in one quick motion. Mizuki watches Akira as she looks at Kikyoshi. "Akira-kun is doing quite well, ne?" Mizuki smirked. Kiyoshi never took his gaze off of Akira.

"Yeah he's doing alright…I guess, but he seems to be holding back on Sasuke-san" Kiyoshi states. Mizuki looked back at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes.

"_Why would he be holding back when fighting someone like him…Akira can defeat him easily" _ She thought to herself as she stared at Sasuke. Mizuki never witnessed Sasuke fight before and she doesn't know what he is capable of but Akira she knows that he is a very strong opponent, sure she has heard things about Sasuke before but she rarely paid any attention to it because the main people that were always talking about him were girls that were fans of his and Mizuki not being a fan of the Uchiha never cared so she never listened.

"If you think a little shurinken is going to slow me down you got another thing coming" Akira smirks as he glares at Sasuke. The raven haired ninja runs towards Akira and kicks him causing Akira to fly up in the air. While Akira is airborne, Sasuke jumps in such a way as to appear below Akira while following a similar trajectory through the air.

"T-That is the same move Lee-san did" Mizuki pointed out as she watched Akira's body falling back down to the ground.

"…Kage Buyo…" Kiyoshi whispered. He remembered the move instantly when he saw it because it was the same move he did on him when he and Lee were fighting. Kiyoshi had always wanted to fight the ninja ever since they were younger and finally had enough courage to ask him to fight him three years ago and much to his dismay he lost the fight but he also gain a new friend in the process.

Mizuki looked at Kiyoshi and then Sasuke. _"Maybe he's stronger than I thought" _ Mizuki smirked.

Akira stayed on the ground for a few more seconds before standing up slowly. "That was a pretty good move Sasuke…where'd you learn it, maybe from Lee" Akira smirked. Sasuke frowned but remained silent.

"Hum…it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm going to win anyway" Akira stated as he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he watched him running towards him as he stood still.

As Akira finally made his way towards the smirking raven haired ninja he threw a punch at him. But Sasuke caught his fist before it could even land on his face, as he pulled Akira in towards him a punched him in the stomach.

Sasuke never once let go of Akira as he holds Akira with one arm while his free hand forms Chidori. He pulls back and hits Akira on the shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere as Kiyoshi and Mizuki watch as Akira falls to the ground.

Both of Akira teammates watched in horror as Akira falls to the ground. Sasuke watches as Akira falls to the ground. As Akira was falling everything to him seemed to be going in slow motion. _"I was defeated by Uchiha Sasuke…how?" _Akira thought as he fainted. Mizuki runs towards Akira unconscious body.

"Akira are you okay?" Mizuki asked as tears formed in her eyes. She never seen Akira get beat this badly before, during all of they're missions he was the one who was the hero and was never defeated by anyone but now…now he has been defeated by the Uchiha. Mizuki looked back at Sasuke and frowned. Sasuke looked at Mizuki and tell that she was angry at him for hurting Akira this bad. He didn't mean to go as far as using the Chidori on him but whenever he looked at him images of him and Hinata came into his mind. He knew that Akira liked her and due to his possessiveness of her he attacked Akira using chidori.

"I think we should take him-"

"No…I'll just heal him myself" Mizuki stated as she used her medical jutsu on her teammate. Sasuke watched in amazement. "Akira…" Akira looked up to see himself in Mizuki's arms. "Mizuki…where is the bastard" Akira yelled as he shot up looking around for Sasuke but he left as soon as he saw him wake up.

"Take it easy you don't-"

"I don't care where is he? How can I be so weak as to let him defeat me?" Akira questioned himself as he narrowed his eyes. Kiyoshi eyed his teammate. "Well you were after all going easy on him" He said as he yawned.

Akira shot him a glare. "Nani? Why would I go easy on him?" He asked his lazy teammate. Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know you tell me…usually when you fight someone it doesn't take you so long to defeat them"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Sasuke is stronger than me?" Akira asked while frowning.

"Yeah…but he's not I know he isn't...sure he is pretty strong but compared to you doesn't even compare" Kiyoshi states. Akita scoffed. "You're just trying to make me feel better because I lost" Akira walked off.

Mizuki looked at Kiyoshi. "Were you really?" The black haired girl asked. He shook his head. "No…why would I try to complement him and make him feel better when he doesn't do it to me" Kiyoshi sighed as he walked off. _"Geez those are going to be the death of me" _Mizuki sighed as she soon followed Kiyoshi.

Sasuke was walking back to Hinata's apartment when he spotted some girls that use to follow him all of the time as he rushed towards Hinata's apartment door and opened the door using the key that Naruto had left on the table when the last time he was there.

As Sasuke walked inside he saw Hinata lying on the couch. He walked towards her and knelt down to look at her. She had dry tears on her cheeks. Sasuke sighed to himself, she was crying because of him.

Sasuke rubbed her cheek as he leaned towards her to kiss her on the lips. When Hinata opened her eyes to find Sasuke's lips on hers she was surprised and pulled back.

"Listen Hinata-chan…I'm sorry for losing my temper with you…it's just that Gaara…I don't like the idea of him being around you" Sasuke explained. Hinata frowned. "But Sasuke-kun Gaara-kun is my friend I don't want to end my friendship with him just because you don't like him and because you're jealous" Hinata replied.

"Who said I was jealous?" Sasuke retorted. "You didn't have to say anything I can tell" Hinata replied. Sasuke studied her face for a while. "Humph…whatever" Sasuke said as he turned his head away from Hinata. Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm in love with you and you should know that I wouldn't cheat on you with anyone" Hinata said as she touched his hand. Sasuke looked up at Hinata.

"I know you wouldn't it's that Gaara and Akira that I'm worried about" Sasuke said as he placed his other hand on top of Hinata's. Hinata watched his expression, she could tell that he truly cared about her but he also was being a little too over possessive.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata as he sat down next to her. "Hinata-chan you know I still want to marry you" Sasuke stated as he looked at her. Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"…and as you know I want to restore my clan someday…" Sasuke said as he looked away from her blushing. Hinata blushed even more as she looked at her hands.

"…ano…" Is all the Hyuuga girl could say as she still was blushing. Sasuke leaned towards Hinata and kissed her neck. Hinata jumped at first because she was still in a trance when he did it. Sasuke looked back up at her. "Hinata-chan I still want to marry you" Sasuke said as he looked at her in a loving way.

Hinata blushed as she kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke kiss her back. "I love you Hinata and I always will no matter what happens" Sasuke murmured as he was kissing her. Hinata pulled back to looked at Sasuke. "I love you too" Hinata said. Sasuke smiled at her. Hinata looked at her watched.

"Oh no…I have to go" Hinata said as she stood up. Sasuke watched her rush to the bedroom as she came out wearing a medical nin outfit. Sasuke looked at her. "Where are you going...?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards her.

"Hokage-sama needs me for a group of ninjas that came back from a mission that were injured" Hinata states. "You have to leave now" Sasuke asked not really wanting her to go. "I need to be there in ten minutes" Hinata states.

"Well you have a little time" Sasuke says as he starts kissing Hinata's neck as he moves to her neck to her lips. "Sasuke-kun it takes me at least ten minutes to get there" Hinata says as she pushes Sasuke away from her. Sasuke frowns as he looks at her.

"Well what if I walk you there?" Sasuke asked as he looks away from her. "But then people will know that you're back"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'll just transform into someone else" Sasuke in a matter of fact. Hinata remained quiet for a while before agreeing with him.

They both walked out of the apartment and were now walking in the streets of Konoha. Sasuke was transformed as a browned haired ninja that was tall. As they were walking Naruto yelled Hinata's name. Sasuke sighed when he heard his name.

"Hey Hinata-chan" Naruto beamed as he looked at her grinning from ear to ear.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied with a smile on her face. Naruto looked at the male that was standing next to Hinata. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Ano…this is Kuzuma he's a friend of the family" Hinata replied quickly. Naruto looked at Sasuke well Kuzuma suspiciously but nodded his head.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto said with a smile. Kuzuma nodded his head. "Well we better get going" Hinata said as she started walking. Naruto continued walking towards her. "You're going to the hospital aren't you?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"I'll walk you there" Naruto said. "Naruto-kun you don't have to" Hinata said.

"No I want to" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata. Sasuke sighed he didn't want Naruto to walk with them but he remained quiet. Hinata looked at Sasuke telling to see what she should do. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright then Naruto-kun" Hinata said to the grinning ninja. As they were walking Naruto looked at Kuzuma. "You're not that much of a talker are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at him. Sasuke looked a Naruto and glared at him. Naruto noticed the glare but didn't say anything.

When they finally arrived, Sasuke forgetting that he was disguised as someone else leaned in to kiss Hinata. Naruto of course noticed this and punched Sasuke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you teme" Naruto glared as he stepped in front of Hinata in protective way. Sasuke looked at Naruto in anger at first but then he realized that he was still in disguise. Hinata shook her head as she sighed.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on Hinata-chan…she's already taken and if I ever catch you trying any crap like that on my best friend I'll-" Hinata cut him off. "Naruto-kun you making a scene" Hinata said in a whisper. Naruto looked around to see people staring at him.

The blonde started laughing in a nervous way. "Oh sorry about that everyone" Naruto laughed. Everyone frowned as they continued walking. Hinata looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto.

"Well I better get going…Bye Naruto-kun and Sa-I mean Kuzuma-kun" Hinata quickly corrected herself. Naruto noticed the quick correction Hinata made as he watched her walk inside the hospital. Naruto looked at Kuzuma and then smirked.

"You can cut the act now I know who you are" Naruto said. "Humph took you long enough" Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked at his former teammate. "So since you out here you wanna hang out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I don't care" Sasuke replied.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and then he looked back down. "Sasuke…are you planning on leaving again?" Naruto asked not looking at him. Sasuke remained quiet.

"You are aren't you? Why, you know it's going to break her heart if you do" Naruto said.

"She'll understand…"

Naruto frowned. "No she won't understand you baka…if she sees you leave again it's going to break her heart even more than the last time" Naruto retorted. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Look…I need to get stronger and destroy _him_…if anything that comes first before anything…even Hinata" Sasuke replies. Naruto looks at Sasuke in shock.

"I can't believe you just said that" Naruto says in a surprised tone. Sasuke ignores Naruto as he continues walking. _"Well it's the truth if I want to get stronger I need Orochimaru to continue training me so I can finally kill him…even if it takes me years to do it" _Sasuke thinks to himself.

"I won't be surprised if Hinata-chan decides to just leave you" Naruto mumbles. Sasuke frowns at his friend. "She won't do that"

"Oh yeah…how do you know for sure…and don't give me that she loves you kuso because you'll never know she could leave you for someone who-"Sasuke slams Naruto against the nearest tree. "Look I know Hinata and she won't ever betray me like that and go off with someone else" Sasuke glares. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. "I do know Hinata-chan better than you think…and I say if you push her in the wrong way with you're obsession with power she might just leave you" Naruto says.

"…You're wrong…you don't anything about us" Sasuke says as he turns away from Naruto and starts walking. Naruto stares at Sasuke for awhile. Naruto frowns at Sasuke and starts thinking about Hinata but he's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey you the gawkier" The girl yelled. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned around and raised one eyebrow.

"G-Gawkier…?" Naruto repeats as he looks at the girl. Mizuki smirks. "That's my nickname for you…when we first met you kept staring at me so…I'm going to be calling you gawkier now" Mizuki smirks. Naruto frowns.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan…I've been looking for her, the forehead had ran off and left me when she saw some guy that she thought was cute or whatever" Mizuki sighs.

"No…I haven't seen her…have you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned. _"…Baka…" _Sasuke thinks as he glares at Naruto. Mizuki looked at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes.

"This is Sasuke…? The Sasuke that I remember has black spiky hair with and arrogant aura and this guy has brown hair and well he too also has that arrogant aura about him too" Mizuki explains. Naruto laughs while Sasuke glares at the girl before them.

"…This is Sasuke he just transformed because he didn't want anyone to see him" Naruto explains. Mizuki looks at Sasuke.

"Oh…well I still don't take back what I said about him" Mizuki frowns. Sasuke frowns but the frown disappears as he looks away from her. "How is…Akira?"

Mizuki looks at him in shock. "He's fine…it will take more than that to bring him down…in fact I'm quite impressed by you're strength…you're the first person that beat Akira that badly…but I'm still angry with you for hurting him like you did" Mizuki says.

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders. "I don't care if you mad at me or not" Sasuke replied. Mizuki frowned as she and Sasuke were in a middle of a death glare contest. Naruto laughed nervously as he looked at the two.

"O-Okay you guys…I'll tell Sakura-chan that you're looking for her if we run into her" Naruto says as he pulls on Sasuke's arm pulling him away from Mizuki.

"Let go of me you dobe" Sasuke hissed. Naruto let go of him as he glared at him. "I'm going back home…" Sasuke grunted as he leaves Naruto behind. Naruto stares at him for awhile.

"…Sasuke…"

As the raven haired ninja was walking back to Hinata's apartment he started thinking about how he was going to tell Hinata that he was going to be leaving soon.

_Sasuke…please don't leave…don't leave me again_

Those words ranged in his head. He could stop thinking about what Hinata said in her sleep that night. He shook his head. _"I can't be thinking about that…I have to go back and I can't let anyone stop me" _Sasuke thought to himself as he walked inside the apartment.

It was a long day for Hinata and Sakura at the hospital helping everyone but now the day was finally over. Sakura walked towards Hinata. "Hey…Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked at her. "Hmm?"

"…Well I saw Sasuke-kun today…" She started off. "I know he told me" The dark haired girl replied. "Oh…he did…what else did he say?" Sakura asked while blushing. Hinata looked at the pink haired girl and frowned. "He didn't say anything else…why?" Hinata asked as she narrowed her eyes. Sakura noticed her expression and decided to change her subject.

"N-Nothing…it's just that well I think Sasuke-kun might leave again" Sakura said in a sad tone. Hinata looked back up at Sakura with wide eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"….Well when I asked him was he staying he said he didn't know but the look in his eyes…" Sakura trailed off. Hinata looked away from Sakura. _"Is he really going to leave me again?" _ Hinata thought sadly to herself.

"…Well I better get back home…" Hinata said in a whisper as she rushed out of the hospital. "Hinata-chan…"_ "Maybe I shouldn't have told her that"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Hinata walked outside alone in the dark thinking about what Sakura told her. Hinata looked around herself when she felt someone walking near her.

Hinata turned around to see no one there. _"That was weird…I should hurry and get home" _Hinata thought as she picked up her speed. The faster she walked the faster the person behind her followed her. Hinata ran and ran until she finally made it home. She opened her door quickly and locked the door and leaned on the door breathing hard.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "I-I think that s-s-someone was f-following me" Hinata stuttered as she slumped down to the floor. Sasuke walked towards her. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure…I heard their footsteps behind me" Hinata said being quite mad that Sasuke didn't believe her. Sasuke looked at her and crouched down to her. "You're safe now…come on get up" Sasuke said softly as he helped her up. Hinata started walking towards the couch but stopped and turned around towards Sasuke.

"…Sasuke-kun…are you leaving again?" Hinata asked looking down at the ground. Sasuke looked at her, he couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it.

"….." he remained quiet. Hinata also remained silent before talking. "I see…why…why do you want to leave again?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at Hinata never turning his gaze away. "Because…I need to get stronger and I can't get stronger if I just sit around here in Konoha" Sasuke replied.

"B-But you're already strong enough" Hinata said quietly. "I'm not strong enough to defeat him…and if I want to become stronger I need Orochimaru to train me…I didn't come back here to stay I only came to see you and that's it and then I was going to leave again"

Hinata looked up at him frowning. "So you were just going to leave me alone again…you're probably not even going to come back this time" Hinata says. Sasuke frowns as he glares at her. "I will come back…stop your whining about it okay…You can't make me stay not you nor that baka Naruto no one can…I'm leaving and that's final" Sasuke retorts.

Tears came out of Hinata's eyes as she looks at Sasuke. "Fine then leave if you want…see if I care" Hinata yelled as she ran to her bedroom and shut the door.

"FINE Maybe I will leave and I won't come back seeing that you don't care…maybe while I'm gone you can marry someone else like the dobe or even Gaara and you can just forget about me…I'M LEAVING" Sasuke yells as he walks out the door slamming it. He was angry as he continued walking in the streets of Konoha.

"_That Hyuuga…she gets on my nerves her and that baka. See if I care that she's crying I don't give a rat's ass…for all I care she can cry all night…if she wants me to leave I'll leave and I won't come back and then she can finally be with that baka or Gaara and I won't care one bit…"_ Sasuke thinks angrily to himself. "_Humph I might even find myself someone who's better than her" _Sasuke stops walking. "_What am I thinking…Hinata is the love of my life and I just told her that I wasn't coming back…I yelled at her and told her to marry Naruto or Gaara and to forget about me" _Sasuke thought sadly to himself. He wanted so badly to go back and apologize to her tell her that he was sorry but he thought that it was better off that he didn't go back.

"_Maybe this is how it's supposed to be"_ Sasuke thought as he continued walking.

Okay well I'm finally done with chapter ten. What will happen between Sasuke and Hinata will he leave her and never come back or…will something happen to her? Well you'll know soon enough.


	11. The kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata

**Chapter Eleven**

**The kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata**

Hinata laid on her bed crying. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't believe that he left her again only this time he told her that he wasn't coming back. He told her to forget about him and marry Naruto or Gaara. _"Why did I have to even bring it up in the first place …he would still be here…here with me" _Hinata sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

It was now the next morning and Sasuke still hasn't come back. Hinata looked around but she didn't see him. _"I guess he was being serious…"_

She walked to her couch and sat down looking at the door. When she heard someone knock on the door she ran to the door and opened it thinking that Sasuke had come back.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she looked at him being disappointed. Naruto noticed her expression and looked down and the ground. "You were expecting someone else?" Naruto asked but didn't get a response instead he got Hinata's arms wrapped around him.

"H-Hinata-chan…?" Naruto said being surprised by her actions and afraid that Sasuke will see them like this. "Oh N-Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun he left again…and he told me that he's not coming back" Hinata cried on his black and orange jacket.

"What…he left?" Naruto asked as he frowned. Hinata nodded her head. "W-We got into an argument last night when I asked him was he leaving…and…he got mad and left saying that he wasn't going to come back" Hinata cried harder and harder. Naruto embraced her as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Hinata-chan don't cry I hate seeing you cry over him…remember I told you once before that I'll always be here for you…always you know that ne?" Naruto says as he waits for her to respond. Hinata nods her head.

"I won't leave you Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair. As all of this was happening they didn't realize that someone was watching them, staring at their every move. No it wasn't Sasuke…it was Akira.

"_What does that guy think he's doing…holding her like that. She's mine and no one else's" _Akira smirks. _"And if I can't have her no one can" _Akira disappears into the trees.

Hinata looks up at Naruto and gives him a smile. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

"Don't say sorry, you have no reason to say it…" Naruto says as he looks at her. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun…I'm glad that you've been so good to me over these past couple of years…I'm glad that you're my friend" Hinata said as she hugs him once more.

Naruto smiles as he holds in his arms.

The raven haired ninja still haven't left the village yet he was just wandering around trying to debate rather or not should he go back to Hinata and apologize. Just when he figured out what he was going to do he ran into Ino and Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Ino said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at both girls and just nodded. Sakura looked at the raven haired ninja.

"Sasuke-kun…you haven't seen Hinata have you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked away from her. "Isn't she at home?" Sasuke asked. Both girls shook they're heads. "We looked everywhere and we couldn't find her"

"That's because she's with Naruto" the blue haired ninja said while walking towards them. Ino frowned. "What were you doing Akira-kun…being nosy as usual" Ino fumed. Akira smirked at Ino. "Well I couldn't help myself" he replied.

"You said she's with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Akira nodded his head. "Yeah…she was crying about something and Naruto was comforting her and then they left somewhere…he's probably trying to cheer her up or something" Akira said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke frowned. _"She must have told him what happened and now his trying to maneuver his way into her life…humph see if I care…even though I do care"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he looked down.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay…" Sakura asked as she touched his hand. Sasuke flinched. "Don't touch me" Sasuke hissed. Everyone looked at him. Sasuke walked off leaving Sakura and Ino and Akira behind.

"Sasuke-kun wait up…" Sakura yelled as she ran after him. Akira and Ino watched as Sakura ran after him. "She still likes him doesn't she?" Akira asked. Ino nods her head. "She has tried to stop thinking about him in that way since Hinata-chan and her became friends but…she never once could bring herself to stop loving him" Ino states as she looks at Akira. Akira looks at Ino staring at him as she looks at him. They both turned they're heads

"You're really annoying you know that" Akira smirks. "I didn't even do anything" Ino states. "You're still annoying" Akira says as he walks off. "Hey wait a minute I'm not through with you yet Akira-kun" Ino yells as she chases after Akira.

"Sasuke-kun wait up" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stopped as he turned around to look at her. "What is it?" He asked in a cold tone. "Sasuke-kun…I-I…."

"Will you spit it out already" Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…it's just that I don't want to see you leave again" Sakura say as tears came from out her eyes. "I know that you were going to leave…isn't that what you were going to do just now" Sakura asked. Sasuke looks away from her.

"Hai…I was" Sasuke replied. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "Please Sasuke-kun don't leave me again…don't leave…I don't want to see you leave again….please stay for me" Sakura cries into his shirt. Sasuke stands there not saying a word as Sakura cries on his shirt holding him.

"…Sakura…" Sasuke said in a whisper. "Please Sasuke-kun…don't leave me" Sasuke looked at her as he slowly embraced her back. Sakura slightly blushed when she felt Sasuke's arms around hers.

"…Sasuke-kun…will you promise me" Sakura said. "I can't promise you that I won't leave…" Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded. "Please just let me hold you for a little while longer Sasuke-kun" Sasuke nodded as he held the pink haired girl in his arms. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke looked into hers. Sakura leaned towards his face attempting to kiss him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Both ninjas turned they're heads to see Hinata and Naruto staring at them. Sasuke quickly let go of Sakura. "What the hell Sasuke you tell Hinata-chan you're leaving and now you with Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

"It's not like that dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed. "From what I seen it is…you were about to kiss Sakura-chan" Naruto hissed. "I wasn't going to kiss her, she tried to kiss me" Sasuke replies. "I seen but you sure in hell didn't try to push her away" Naruto retorts.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, she had tears in her eyes. "Hinata-chan…please it's not what you think…"

"Hinata-can don't listen to him" Naruto says as he looks at her. Sasuke frowns. "What do you mean don't listen to me? Listen you stay out of it this has nothing to do with you" Sasuke yells.

Sakura looks at Hinata as she notices the tears coming from her eyes. "Hinata-chan I-"Hinata holds up her hand. "I don't want hear it…Sasuke-kun…do you rather be with her than me?" Hinata asked as she turned her gaze from Sakura to Sasuke.

"WHAT? Hell no" Sasuke says. Sakura looks at Sasuke as she lowers her gaze. "Then why didn't you stop her from kissing you?" She asked as the tears come down her cheeks. Sasuke looked at Hinata as his eyes softened.

"I…don't know, my mind was somewhere else while she was about to-"

"Like hell you're mind was somewhere else" Naruto yells as he stands in front of Hinata in a protective way. "Will you SHUT THE HELL UP…no one is even talking to you, so STAY OUT OF IT" Sasuke yells at the blonde. Naruto looks at Sasuke in shock as did Hinata and Sakura.

"..Sasuke-kun…"Sakura says in a whisper. Sasuke turns around towards Sakura. "And you…don't get any ideas that I like you because I don't and I believe we've been through this million times before, just because I hugged you doesn't mean anything…I will never love you Sakura, I only love Hinata-chan…she's the love of my life her and her only not you nor Ino or anything other crazed fan girls who are obsessed with me" Sasuke glares at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…I-"

"I don't care what you have to say Sakura…look I don't mean to be so harsh but you're so annoying at times I can't help myself" Sasuke says. Hinata looks at Sasuke and then Sakura and Naruto. "I'm going home…thank you for spending with me Naruto-kun but I need to go home" Hinata said as she bowed in front of him.

"Okay let me walk you home" Naruto requested. Sasuke frowned. "If anyone is going to walk her home it's going to be me" Sasuke retorts.

"I thought you were leaving…I mean that is what you told her isn't it?" Naruto looks at the raven haired teen smirking. Sasuke glares at Naruto before he knew it Hinata had already left.

"Way to go you baka…OI HINATA-CHAN WAIT UP" Naruto yells as he runs after Hinata. "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you anywhere near my girl" Sasuke frowns as he chases after Naruto.

Sakura watches as they all leave her standing alone. _"Sasuke-kun you've really changed…and I can also tell that you are truly in love with Hinata-chan"_ Sakura thinks to herself as she leaves.

As Hinata makes it to her apartment she notices that her door was open. "H-Hello…Neji-niisan is that you?" Hinata asked as she walks inside her home. She looks around but sees no one.

"Hi Hinata" the voice said. Hinata turned around to see Akira staring at her smiling in an evil way. "A-Akira-kun w-what are you doing here…how did you e-even get inside?" Hinata asked as she steps back away from him.

"Well…I teleported" He replied. "You what…?"

"Teleported…oh I guess I never told you that I could do that" Akira says.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked being quite frightened that Akira was inside her home. "Well you see Hinata…I always thought of you as belonging to me…and I don't quite like that idea of you being with this Sasuke nor Naruto or this Gaara" Akira says as he walks towards her.

"Akira-kun you're really scaring me" Akira smirks. "I am…well I want you to be afraid Hinata-chan…it makes me feel how you say…alive" Akira smirks. Hinata tries to run out the door but Akira grabs her by her arm and pulls her.

"Let go of me" Hinata tries to pull away but she couldn't. "Stop it…you're only making it worst"

"What's wrong with you Akira-kun…why are you acting this way?" Hinata asked as tears came from her eyes. "Well the Akira that you knew was only a figment of your imagination…I was told to befriend you and then kidnapped you…but I had grown accustom to you and I've become to love you…and I still do"

"The why are you doing this?" She asked. "Because I love you…to death" Akira hits her in the head.

"What the hell" Both Sasuke and Naruto yell as they watched Akira hit Hinata. They watched her body fall to the ground.

"Oh I didn't see you guys there" Akira smirks. "Get the hell away from her you teme" Naruto yells. "I'm afraid I can't do that…we need her"

"We?" Sasuke asked. Akira smiles in a devious way. "Orochimaru and I…we need her for something…humph it looks like I'm running a little late" Akira picks up Hinata and throws her over his shoulder.

"Well Ja ne you guys…oh and if you ever want to see her again I do believe that you know where to find her" Akira says a he looks at Sasuke before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Damn…he's got Hinata-chan" Naruto cursed. Sasuke balls up his fist as his Sharingan is activated. "I've got to save her…who knows what Orochimaru is going to do to her" Sasuke says in a whisper.

"Right…and I'm coming too…after all I'm not going to let you hog all the glory" Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

"But we should inform the Hokage about this…she should know" Naruto informed. Sasuke remained quiet. He didn't really feel like going to the Hokage he wanted to find Hinata now but then again…

"Alright come on" Sasuke said as he started walking. Naruto looked at Sasuke for awhile before running to catch up to him.


	12. Getting the search party ready

**Chapter Twelve**

**Getting the search party ready**

Naruto and Sasuke both went inside of the Hokage's with their straight and serious faces. The Hokage looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Uchiha Sasuke…when did you get back?" She asked with frown on her face. Sasuke looked at her he knew that it was coming. "Two weeks ago" The raven haired teen replied.

"NANI? And no one has informed me about this?" The blonde haired woman yelled angrily. She looked at Naruto. "Did you know about this?"

Naruto gulped. "I-I just found out…"

"And how long ago was that?" She asked as the veins appeared on her forehead. "…um…about two days ago" Naruto laughed nervously. The Hokage frowned but tried her best not to get too angry. "Why are you two here?"

"It's about Hinata-chan she's been kidnapped by Akira Miyazki" Naruto told her as he frowned at the mere thought of the blue haired teen.

"Akira…from team twelve?" she asked. They both nodded their heads. "Sasuke and I would like to go out and search for her" Naruto said but sounded more like a question.

"Get Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded her head. "Right away"

"What do you need them here for?" Naruto asked. "They're going to be helping you get Hinata back"

"What about me?" Sasuke asked being quite annoyed that she hasn't said anything to him. Tsunade closed her eyes before speaking to him.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go Sasuke" Sasuke frowned. "Naruto I would allow to go but I will not permit you to go Sasuke" She replied. Sasuke was angry, he wanted to help find Hinata after all she was his girlfriend and he wanted to be the one that goes off to find her.

"What? Why not? I need to find her she needs me" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade eyed Sasuke. "Are you and Hinata-chan an item?" She eyed him. Sasuke slightly blushed. Naruto looked at his former teammate and frowned. "Anyway that's besides the point Obaa-san (I think that's how you spell it) we need to find Hinata-chan" Naruto changed the subject.

"I realize that Naruto…why would Akira kidnap Hinata?" Tsunade thought out loud.

"He was saying something about Orochimaru" Naruto said. Tsunade looked up at Naruto and narrowed her eyes. _"…Orochimaru…what are you up to this time?" _

"Look I want to go I can't just sit here and do nothing" Sasuke stated. She looked at him for a while. She could tell that he really cared about Hinata but she couldn't let him go.

"Listen Sasuke…I understand that but I cannot permit you to leave again…I do not know what you might do when you leave again"

"Kuso I'm not going to do anything I just want to find Hinata-chan" Sasuke cursed.

"You're not going and that's final" Tsunade said. Sasuke frowned as he balled up his fist so hard that it drew blood. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He felt sorry, he knew that he really wanted to come to find Hinata.

"Good you guys are finally here" The Hokage said as she looked at Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kiba and Shino.

"What's all this about?" Kiba asked as he looked around at everyone and then he spotted Sasuke. "What are you doing here traitor?" Kiba asked as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored his comment as he looked away from him. He noticed that Neji and Shino were also staring at him with a frown on their face.

"Inuzuka" The Hokage said in a sharp tone. Kiba gulped as he turned his attention towards her. "The reason why I have summoned all of you is because our Hyuuga Hinata has been kidnapped and I need you all to retrieve her" Tsunade spoke as she eyed them all. They all looked at her in shock.

"Hinata-sama has been kidnapped…?" Neji asked. His expression was one of a stern expression but you could also tell that he was very worried.

"When did this happen? Who kidnapped her?" Kiba question making it very obvious that he was worried as well while Akamaru whimpered showing that he too was worried. "It seems that this is all Akira's doing…as far as when this happened it was earlier today"

"Akira? That teme I knew he was up to no good" Kiba yelled. Gaara remained silent the whole time. He just listened as everyone was talking. Although deep down he was very worried about Hinata and angry at the fact that Akira kidnapped her. _"I was lucky that I never went back to my village or I would have never known about this" _Gaara thought to himself as he looked down at the floor but he turned his gaze towards Sasuke who was glaring at him.

The two were staring at each other for the longest until Tsunade broke it. "What's with you two? You look like you going to kill one another. Well what whatever problems you two have deal with it when you not inside my office" She glared at the two. They both gave each other one more glare before turning their gaze away.

"Well I want you two to leave for the mission immediately…with Orochimaru involved in this who knows what he could be up to" She said. They all nodded as they left the room.

"Sasuke" She called out. The raven haired ninja sighed in annoyance as he turned around.

"Hai?"

"Be careful on the mission…" She said as she turned her chair around. Sasuke smirked.

"Hai…I will and I will bring her back" And with that he left. He actually was going to leave anyway with or without her permission, he wanted to find Hinata and no one was going to stop him from doing so.

"I wonder when the traitor came back…and why Hinata hadn't told me" Kiba thought out loud. Neji looked at Kiba, he too wanted to know why Hinata hadn't told him anything either.

Naruto looked at everyone around him. _"Shino…Kiba…Neji…Gaara…and Lee. Did we honestly need so many people to retrieve Hinata-chan? _ Naruto thought to himself as he sighed.

"Don't worry we'll save Hinata-chan and we'll defeat Akira in the process" Lee said raising his fist in declaration to his speech. Everyone looked at him and sighed while Gaara just ignored him.

"I wonder does his team also have anything to do with this." Shino said while looking at nothing in particular. "I highly doubt that Mizuki-chan or Kiyoshi-kun had anything to do with this…" Lee replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Neji asked. Lee nodded. "I'm positive, they wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata-chan…but I'm still quite shocked that Akira would do something like this further more work with someone like him"

"I'm with Lee I don't think that his teammates had anything to do with this…they weren't there when it happened" Naruto said softly.

"You were there when it happen?" Gaara asked while narrowing his eyes in anger. Naruto nodded. "And you didn't defend her?" Kiba asked. "No it…I…we got there too late…Akira disappeared in a blink of an eye, I mean there wasn't much that I could do…but Sasuke is the only one that knows where they are…"Naruto replied.

"That's right and I'm coming also to help find her" The raven haired teen said. Everybody turned to look at him while Neji and Kiba glared at him.

"But the-"

"She said I could come…but I would have come either way it went" Sasuke replied.

"So since you know where she is…where do we have to go?" Kiba asked. Sasuke remained quiet. "Well answer" Kiba yelled. "Just follow me" Sasuke said as he leaped up in the trees leaving everyone behind.

"HEY WAIT UP SASUKE" Naruto yelled before running after him. Everyone stayed still before one by one left to catch up with them.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "W-What-Where I'm I?" Hinata asked herself.

"So you're finally awake…I thought you were going to be out for a little longer" Akira smirked. Hinata looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here?" Hinata questioned as tears came from her eyes.

"I like that look you're giving me…the fear in you're eyes" Akira said as he looked at her fiercely. Hinata took a step back. Akira laughed. "Oh yeah the answer to your question" Akira said as he crotched down on the ground.

"Now for the answer for the first question…'why I'm doing this' well because…well this was the deal from the beginning and why did I bring you here? Because he needs you're eyes"

"He? Who are you talking about?" Hinata asked becoming more and more afraid.

"Orochimaru…" Akira spoke in a bone chilly tone. Hinata looked at him in shock. Why would he need her…there was Neji not that she wished that he would have got him instead but why her…why?

"It's you're Byakugan that he wants…if you're lucky enough he might let you live" Akira said. Tears came out of Hinata's eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

Akira watched her and felt sorry for kidnapping her like he did but the other side of him didn't care at all. He watched her for awhile, he wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her that he would protect her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Don't worry Hinata this will be over sooner than you think" Akira said as he stood up. Hinata stared at him. "So you're working for him?"

"Huh...Oh Orochimaru, yeah, I have been since I just twelve years old…he helped me"

**Flashback**

"**I see a certain potential in you boy…would you like to see it develop?" The Sennin told the young boy. Akira stared at the man not knowing what to say. **

"**You see potential in me?" The blue haired kid asked. Orochimaru nodded his head as he smirked. He had been watching Akira and his team for a while now and he noticed that he was quite strong for someone his age. "Join me, fight for me…and we'll develop it together!" He smirked. **

"**_Join him? I've seen him before when he attacked our village and fought the third…he is pretty strong…and if I did work with someone like him I could become stronger and one day I'll be able to defeat him for killing Mai" _Akira thought to himself as he looked at the man. **

"**Well what do you say?" He asked once more. Akira smirked as he looked at the man. **

"**I'll love to be you're new apprentice Orochimaru-sensei" Akira replied. Orochimaru smirked at the young boy in front of him. _"Calling me sensei so soon"_**

"**Tell me why did you agree to be my new student?" He asked. Akira looked down at the ground as he balled up his fist narrowing his eyes. **

"**To defeat him for killing Mai…"**

**Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Who's this Mai?"**

"**She was like my older sister…she took care of me when I was younger. When I had no one she came to me and took me in and took care of me…but then he came into her life…Reno Mai's older brother…he was a missing nin. He killed everyone in his family just like that Uchiha Sasuke older brother" **

**Orochimaru narrowed his eyes when he heard Sasuke's name. "He left Mai alive though but he told her that one day he would come back and kill her…this is what she told me…and he did come back, she tried fighting him back and I also helped well I tried to help but I wasn't strong enough to protect her…I was weak. Mai was the only person I had and when she died when I was ten I promised myself that I would track Reno down and kill him for killing Mai and I have been training ever since…but I never told anyone about Mai before…you're that first person" Akira stated as he looked to the ground. **

**Orochimaru remained quiet as he looked down at the boy. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was the type of person that was power hungry and would do anything for power. He smirked as he looked at him. **

"**T-That's why…I'm willing for you to train me sensei…so I can become stronger and defeat Reno" Akira said with a determinate expression. **

"**Hum…I see"**

"**But I want to keep this a secret from my teammates…they're pretty nosy and worry too much about me and I hate that" Akira stated as he frowned at the thought of his teammates. Orochimaru laughed. **

"**A secret huh? I can do that" Orochimaru smiled at the young boy. **

**End of Flashback**

Hinata looked at Akira. "So Mai was like you're sister?" Hinata asked. Akira nodded his head. "I never told anyone about her…because I just didn't"

"But you always told me that you were always alone" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…I know what I said and I was but when I turn eight that's when I met Mai, she too was all alonesince her brother killed everyone…we became quick friends and she offered to take care of me…Mai was thirteen…but when I turned eleven that's when she was killed by him…the teme" Akira hissed. Akira had developed a split personality after Mai died and could be nice one moment or he could turn into a complete homicidal crazed manic the next, all of his sadness, despair, and suffering that he has makes him who he is due to his biju that he has inside of him.

Hinata looked at him and could tell that he was angry. Akira looked at Hinata and noticed that his tone seemed to have scared her. "Don't worry Hinata I'm not mad with you its Reno that I'm angry with…"Akira stated. Hinata scooted away from Akira.

"Aw come on Hinata you're still afraid of me…well I'm not complaining the fear in your eyes amuse me" Akira smirked. _"I never knew Akira-kun could be like this…why, he was my friend…and good friend and he has deceived me all this time"_ Hinata thought as tears came out of her eyes.

"Tell me this Akira-kun…that whole time were you only pretending to be my friend" Hinata asked as he lowered her gaze.

Akira watched her as he seen the tear drops fall on the ground. "No…I wasn't pretending…I really did like you ever since the academy…I still do…but this is my job now and…-"

"Akira-kun I see that the Hyuuga is now awake" Both Hinata and Akira turned around to see Orochimaru standing there with a grim look on his face. Hinata looked at him with fear written all over her face.

"Don't worry my child…I'll take good care of you" He said as he walked towards her. Hinata took a step back only to find that she couldn't go any further because her back was to the wall. She was trapped between the wall and Orochimaru.

Hinata looked over at Akira who wasn't looking at them…he had his back turned on them. "I'll leave her to you now sensei" Akira said as he left Hinata alone.

"Akira-kun…please" Hinata cried out but Akira continued walking. Orochimaru smirked. "Akira-kun was never the person you thought he was…and he never will be" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips with his long tongue. Hinata closed her eyes shut.

"He will come to save me" Hinata said still holding her eyes shut. "Who will come to save you…could it be that Naruto kid that you seem to have interest in" Orochimaru asked while eyeing her.

"No I'm talking about Sasuke-kun" Hinata replied. Orochimaru looked at Hinata in shock. "Sasuke…"

Hinata thought back to what the Sennin had said. _"How did he know that I use to like Naruto-kun…?"_ Hinata thought to herself. Akira had told Orochimaru about Hinata liking the blonde years ago and always mentioned how annoying the ninja was but in some way he admired him for having so much determination.

"Sasuke…why do you think he will save you?" Orochimaru asked being quite intrigued that Hinata even mentioned his name. "B-Because I just know he will…h-he will come" Hinata whisper so lowly that it was hardly audible.

Orochimaru knew nothing about how Sasuke had a girlfriend back in Konoha and if he did he wouldn't have expected it to be the Hyuuga girl he would have thought it would be the pink girl ninja Sakura. _"Why Sasuke of all people to save her…what is her relationship with him" _He thought as narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You're quite an interesting one…Hyuuga…you spark my interest" Orochimaru smirked as he closed his eyes. Hinata looked at him.

"Who knows I might let you live…if you corporate…right that is" He stated as he opened his eyes. Hinata gulped as she looked at him, she could tell that he could kill her right now if he wanted to. She knew that she had no chance against him…when it came to strength he had her beat.

"_Hinata-chan don't worry I'm coming for you" _Sasuke thought to himself as jumped from tree to tree. Naruto watched Sasuke, his expression, he could tell that now would be a good time to talk to him.

"Who made him the leader?" Kiba barked as he glared at the raven haired in front of all of them. "Be quite Kiba nobody is leader" Shino said trying to calm down his teammate. Kiba shot a glare to the Aburame clan member.

Gaara along with Neji ignored everyone as they seemed to be picking up speed to get closer to Sasuke who seemed to be making this his own mission by leaving everyone else behind.

"Do you remember that we're all here to help bring back Hinata-sama? This is not just your mission" Neji spoke for the first time to the raven haired ninja as he glared at him.

Sasuke scoffed. "I realize that" He replied. "Then why are you leaving everyone behind…you're the only one here who knows where she is and we need to follow you but we can't if you're leaving us behind"

"Well you and your lackeys shouldn't be so slow…if you were faster then you wouldn't have to complain" Sasuke retorted. Neji frowned and just as he was about to say something Gaara intervened.

"Stop acting like a child you're not the only one who wants to save Hinata" Gaara said as he shot Sasuke a glare.

This was Sasuke's last straw, he made a sudden stop as he leaped over towards Gaara landing a punch right in the jaw.

Gaara fell down below on the forest grounds as Sasuke jumped down towards him. Everyone followed Sasuke and Gaara. "What the hell traitor we don't have time for all of this Hinata-chan needs us" Kiba yelled at the raven haired. Sasuke wasn't even paying him any attention because his attention was focused on Gaara.

Gaara stood up smirking as he held his cheek as his face started fall apart. "So you wish to fight me Sasuke" Gaara said in an evil voice.

"Kiba is right we don't have time for this we need to rescue Hinata-chan" Naruto stated while Lee agreed. Neither of the boys seemed to be listening to anyone as they continued staring at each other.

"Yeah I want to fight you" Sasuke stated as he smirked. Sasuke starts running towards the smirking red head but trips and falls flat on his face.

"WTF WHO IN THE HELL DID THAT" Sasuke stood up quickly throwing death glares to everyone. "Like I said before we don't have time for this we need to find Hinata-chan" Kiba stated while closing his eyes. Sasuke glared at him.

"_Who in the hell does he think he is? He trips me in front of everyone and acts like nothing is wrong"_ Sasuke thinks angrily to himself.

"O-Okay…are we forgetting what we're out here for?" Lee asked trying to break everyone up. "We're here to help find Hinata-chan…Kiba is right though Sasuke-kun and finding her is out top priority anything else will have to be dealt with after this mission is over…until then…" Lee trailed off. "You get the point" Lee finished.

Everyone looked at Lee. "Right thick eyebrows so come on" Naruto declared as he leaped up into the tree waiting for everyone. Everyone nodded and heading off to find Hinata.

Well this is the 12th chapter I hope you enjoyed it…chapter 13 will be here shortly along with more surprises. Please leave reviews.


	13. The escapade begins: Pt1

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The escapade begins: Pt.1**

Kiba looked down at his dog. "Oi Akamaru…are okay?" Kiba asked as he looked down at his dog. No longer the little puppy who could ride on Kiba's head, Kiba can now ride on Akamaru's back. Akamaru looked up at Kiba and then he looked ahead of them growling.

"OI you guys looks like we have some company up head" Kiba informed everyone. Everyone looked ahead as they all continued walking ahead getting ready for any surprise attacks.

"What the-"Naruto looked at the paper on the ground as did Neji. _"That's an explosive tag" _Neji eyes went wide.

"Everyone get out of the way" Neji yelled as he jumped up in the nearest tree. Everyone else ran out of the way as the explosive tag exploded.

"AHHH" Naruto yelled as the explosion blow him right into a tree. Naruto slid down the tree slowly. "Ah, that really hurt" Naruto explained as he looked around only to find that he was blow away from the others.

"Aw man…where am i?" Naruto questioned himself as he looked around. "SASUKE…NEJI, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Naruto yelled. He walked around looking completely lost to where he was.

"THICK EYEBROWS…KIBA…ANYBODY?" Naruto sighed. "Well I better look for them" Naruto started to walk but was stopped when a kunai flew pass him cutting his cheek. Naruto touched his cheek wiping the blood away.

"Oh…man I was hoping to run into Sasuke, I really wanted to fight him" Akira pouted as he looked at the blonde before him. Naruto made a contortion an expression as he looked at him.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto hissed. Akira smirked. "She's nowhere near here I can tell you that much" Akira smirked. "I knew that you guys would be coming after her and I figured that you'll be somewhere out here by now…but you'll have a long way to go if you ever want to find her" Akira explained.

Naruto growled as he looked at the blue haired teen. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were Hinata-chan's friend?"

"…Funny she asked me the exact same question…and you know what I really don't feel like explaining it again…especially to you none the less…fox boy" Akira glare.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked as he felt his anger rise as he glared at him while growling. Akira laughed which caused Naruto to grow even madder.

"Don't worry…I'm not making fun of you because you have that monster inside of you"

Naruto looked at him still frowning. "…Because…because I too also have one inside me as well" Akira confessed as he smiled eerily at Naruto. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"That's right I bet you didn't know that. You see yours is the nine tail fox I believe…mine is the Seven Tailed Shichibi. He's called Makumori, 'Black Bat', Makumori is a demon bat with seven tails, making him the third most powerful Biju. But this title isn't what he's known for. The power that is associated with him is the power to turn the despair, sadness, and suffering into power by channeling it through his demonic chakra and focus it. I give him this power because of all the suffering that I have been through and sadness…when he killed her"

"Mai was her name…she would be twenty right now if the teme didn't kill her. The person that killed her was Reno, he was her older brother. You see he's a missing nin, he left the village right after he killed his whole family" Akira explained.

Naruto looked at Akira in shock. _"He's just like me…he too has a monster inside of him. But this Reno guy sounds just like Itachi…Sasuke brother" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Akira.

"I remember the day when I first met her…she was always so kind to me"

**(End Flashback**

**Chiba Akira stood by the river crying. "Why…why do I have to be alone? Why can't I have parents just like everyone else?" Akira continued crying as he looked at his reflection in the water. "I'm so pathetic crying like this…I'm a boy and boys aren't supposed to cry like this" Akira frowned as he throw a rock in the water at his reflection as he watched the ripples in the water. **

"**You know that's not true…everyone cries rather it's a boy or a girl" The voice said in a soft tone. Akira turned around and frowned at the person. **

"**Who asked you anyway…I don't even know you so just leave me alone" Akira retorted as he turned back around facing the river again. The person sat down next to Akira. **

"**I'm Mai Yokoshima, what's your name" The young girl asked the young boy. Akira glanced over at the girl. She had on a flower dress that was white, along with white shoes, she had short brown hair and in her hair she had a white ribbon, and she had hazel brown eyes. **

"**My name is…Akira" He mumbled. Mai smiled at the boy. "Akira that's a pretty name" She smiled. Akira looked at the girl in shock, no one had ever said anything like that to him before nor has anyone tried to even try to talk to him before.**

**Akira turned his head away from her as he frowned. "I thought I told you earlier to leave me alone" Akira stated. Mai looked at the boy and could tell he was alone just like her. **

"**Your eyes…they look just like mine" Mai said in a whisper. Akira looked at her. "M-My eyes? What do you mean?" **

"**You're all alone aren't you?" Mai asked. Akira looked the girl in shock as he looked into her eyes. _"She's right…her eyes are filled with loneliness too" _Akira thought as he looked at her. **

"**Well…I better get going home now…it's getting pretty late, you should get home too" Mai explained as she stood up. Akira watched her as she stood up. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow Akira-chan" Mai said as she walked away. Akira watched her retreat. "Yeah…Ja ne" Akira whispered. He stood up as he looked at his reflection once more before walking away. **

**As the next day finally came Akira went to the same river where he met her in hopes that he'll find her there waiting for him. But to his dismay he didn't see her there. He made a poignant expression. **

"**Looking for me Akira-chan" Mai said in a cheerful tone. Akira spun around smiling at the girl but his smile faded. "Who said that I was looking for you anyway…stupid girl" Akira said as he pouted. Mai frowned at first but then she laughed which caused Akira to give her an odd look. **

"**You're really funny Akira-chan…"Mai giggled. Akira frowned but replaced his frown with a small smile. "Do you have any siblings…Mai?" Akira asked. **

**Mai frowned as she looked down at the ground. "Yes…I have one…he's name is Reno, but he's not here in Konoha"**

"**Is he a missing nin or something or is away on a mission?" Akira asked being nosy. Mai looked up at Akira smiling. "It doesn't matter anymore…so Akira-chan is there anything that you want to do today?" Mai asked. Akira looked at her for awhile, he noticed how quick she changed the subject but he didn't comment on it.**

"**Well…no not really?" Akira said really not knowing what to say. "Hmm, I see well maybe you ca just tell me a little about yourself or you can ask me whatever you want" Mai smiled. **

"**Okay then…why are you being so nice to me?" Akira asked bluntly. Mai was taken back by the question at first but she just smiled. "Because I want to get to know you Akira-chan…we both are just alike and I've always seen you around the village, by yourself and I could tell that you were just like me and I felt like you needed a friend"**

"**I don't' need your pity…I can make friends just fine I just choose not to because I just don't want any" Akira pouted. Mai ruffled his hair. "You know you remind me of my little brother when he was your age"**

**Akira grinned. "Really the one that isn't here in Konoha?" Mai shook her head. **

"**No, not that one…" Mai replied. Akira mouthed an 'oh' as he nodded his head. Mai looked at Akira. "Any other questions you have for me?"**

"…**Um…well are you a Genin?" Akira asked as he looked up at the girl. Mai grinned. "Why…yes I am" Akira grinned. "Wow really…that's so cool that you're a ninja" Akira proclaimed as he smiled. **

"**Are you strong?" Akira asked. Mai nodded her head. "Of course I'm strong…I'm the strongest in my class and on my team, I'm also the leader of my team" Mai grinned. Akira eyed her as he smirked. "You're a little too much arrogant don't you think?" Akira smirked. **

"**You sure don't talk like an eight year old kid" Mai smirked back. **

**It has been two years since Akira met Mai, Akira is now ten turning eleven soon. Since then Mai as offered to take care of Akira and he has been living with her ever since. **

"**How was your day at the academy?" Mai asked. **

"**It was okay Mai-chan…" Akira sighed. Mai looked at Akira, she noticed something different about him. "Are you sure nothing happened?" Mai asked once more. **

"**Well…it's this girl…at my academy…she's really cute Mai, I mean she's really cute" Akira blushed at the thought of the girl. Mai smiled at Akira who has grown to be like her real brother. **

"**What's her name?" **

"**Hyuuga Hinata and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Akira sighed. **

"**Hyuuga…that means she's from the Hyuuga clan" Mai said in a surprised tone. "Yeah…but she doesn't seem to notice me because so into the baka that goes to our school" Akira frowns. "Well maybe if you talk to her-"**

"**I can't do that…I mean, if I did what would I say. 'Hi I'm Akira Miyazki I'm not in you class but I always watch you and I think you're very cute'. She'll think I'm some kind of pervert stalker" Akira yells. Mai looks at Akira as sweat drop forms on her temple. **

"**You're thinking too much into it…I'm sure she won't think that. Besides from I heard she's really shy and quiet" Mai informs him. Akira sighs. "Yeah she is pretty quiet…but so I'm I"**

"**Listen Akira-chan…I'm going to the training ground you want to come?" Akira grinned. "Of course and then maybe you can teach me some new moves" Akira exclaimed. Mai nodded her head. **

**As they were walking to the training ground Akira looked at Mai. She seemed to be in deep thought about something. **

"**_My birthday is coming up and I'll be sixteen…and he'll come back for me" _Mai thinks to herself as she frowns. Akira pulls her arm sleeve. **

"**Oi are you okay nee-chan" Akira asked. He began to think of Mai like his sister and he would call her sister sometimes. Mai snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah…I'm alright don't worry yourself about me" Mai reassured him. Akira watched her actions and knew that something was on her mind. **

**Over the passed few years that he has been with her he has grown to know how she feels just by her expressions that she makes. Mai was a very easy person to read because she couldn't hide her expressions, if she was sad about something and tried to made herself appear happy she would always fail miserably. **

"**You aren't a very good actor Mai and I think you should know that I know that by now" Akira said as he stopped walking. Mai looked to the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. **

"**Akira-chan…there is something that you should know" Akira looks at her and can tell that this was serious. **

"**Remember when I told you that I had a brother but he wasn't in Konoha" Akira nodded his head. "Well…you were right he is a missing nin…you see, he killed my whole family when I was just eleven years old. He had became obsessed with power and both mother and father noticed it, he started distancing himself from us…the family he was always in trouble and then he started killing random people just to test his strength, then one day he got into an argument with mother and father about his behavior and brother got mad and decided to test this one technique that he learned on our parents, even our little brother and then he went after the rest of the family. I wasn't there when it happened…but when I did come I was too late everyone was dead. He told me that I was too young to fight with him and that he'll spare my life but that he will come back for me when he feels that I'm strong enough and he told me that…he was going to come on my sixteenth birthday"**

**Akira looked at Mai in shock. "But…that's in two days" Mai nodded. "H-Hai…it is" Akira frowned at the thought of Mai's brother. The blue haired kid looked up at Mai. "Don't you worry Mai…I'll protect you with my life when he comes" Akira states with a determined expression. Mai smiled at him. **

"**Thank you Akira-chan" Mai smiled. _"But you are too young to fight with someone as strong as him"_ Mai thought as she looked away from him. "We'll you still want to do that training?" Mai grinned. Akira nodded. **

**The day was finally here…Mai's birthday. She didn't want to celebrate it though because she wanted her mind clear and didn't feel like being bothered with anyone that whole day. She has been on high alert all day…knowing that he was going to come for her any moment. **

"**Stop looking so nervous Nee-chan…" Akira said to his sister. Mai nodded. "You're right…it's just that I don't know when he could come…Reno is full of surprises" Mai states. Akira just looked away from Mai looking around their surroundings. **

"**Looking for me are we?" The voice asked. They both froze at the sound of the voice as they turned around. Mai looked at the person in shock. **

"**R-Reno-niisan" Mai said in a trembling voice. Reno smirked as he looked down at his little sister. Reno was eighteen years old, tall, long black hair that was in a low ponytail, he was wearing loose long sleeve shirt which hangs open across his chest with black pants and he was carry a needle umbrella. **

"**You thought that I forgotten didn't you?" Reno asked as he glanced over to the boy standing next to her. "Who is the kid?" Reno asked as he frowned. **

"**It's none of business who I am" Akira snapped. Reno looked at the boy and frowned but then he laughed. "Funny kid…but listen kid this has nothing to do with you so go home and play with your toys or whatever you kids do" Reno said with a smirk. **

"**I'm not leaving Nee-chan's side…I'm staying" Akira hissed. Reno looked at Akira then back at Mai. "Nee-chan…? Humph it doesn't matter…are you ready Mai-chan?" Reno asked as he grinned in a evil way. Mai nodded her head. **

"**You stay right here Akira-chan…I don't want you to get hurt" Mai said as she stared at him sternly. Akira nodded but he knew if she was getting beat badly he would jump in. **

**Mai turned towards Reno and threw a flying kunai at him but he catches it before it could even hit his face as he catches it with his index and middle finger. **

**He smirked as he looked at her facial expression. "Kokuangyo-no-Jutsu" Reno yelled as complete darkness surrounds Mai, doing this enabling Reno to attack Mai without being seen by Mai.**

**He starts attacking Mai by punching her in the stomach and giving her one good punch to the face which knocks her into a tree. "You know I thought after all these years that you'll become stronger but you're still weak" Reno smirked. **

"**NEE-CHAN" Akira yelled as he ran towards her trying to help her up. "I'm fine Akira-chan…this is nothing" Mai explained as he wiped the blood off from her mouth. **

"**Kasumi Jusha-no-Jutsu" Mai creates a large amount of clones that phase in and out of the ground as almost as if they were made of blackish oil liquid. Mai smirked as she watched her clones make they're way towards Reno. _"I hid kunai knives in those clones so he won't even know what hit him" _Mai smirked to herself as she watched Reno getting hit with all of her kunai knives. **

"**Pretty sneaky Mai-chan…I'll give you that but you won't be smiling in a minute" Reno says as he pulls out a kunai that was in his leg. Akira watches Mai in amazement. _"She's so cool" _Akira thought at he looked at her but then he looked back at Reno. **

**Reno uses Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Turn around Palm). Both Mai and Akira look at the ground near Mai as rocks and stones began to lift up into the air spinning around Mai. **

"**What kind of Ninjutsu is that?" Akira asked to no one in particular. Reno looks at the young boy and smirks. "I'm glad you find this jutsu so amazing kid…you see this is call Doton: Retsudotensho which is the ability to lift rocks and stones that are near the opponent and they will began to hit and spin around the target crushing all those in it" Reno smirks as he watched the rocks spinning around Mai. **

**Akira looks at Mai as the rocks starts hitting her. Akira growls as he balls up his fist. "I'm not going to sit here and watch this" Akira pulls out his Kanata as he runs towards the rocks hitting each one and it breaks in tiny pieces. Reno watches in amazement at the kid. **

"**Are you alright Mai?" Akira asked as he looks at her bruised face and arms. Mai smiles at him. "I-I'm okay" Akira looks back at Reno as he pulls out as kunai and throws it him but Reno catches it. **

"**I thought I told you once before kid to stay out of this" Reno says in an impatient tone. Akira doesn't listen as he continued throwing kunai knives at him. **

"**I had just about enough of you kid" Reno hissed as he runs towards Akira with his double blade kunai in his hand. Akira watches as he gets closer and closer towards him as he too pulls out his double blade kunai and just in time to block Reno's attack. "Why are you protecting her?" Reno hissed as he tried pushing the kid with his kunai. "Because…she is my friend that care for deeply" Akira replies as he pushes Reno away from him. **

"**You're pretty strong for a kid" Reno states as he frowned at him. Akira looks back at Mai. "Thanks to Mai-nee-san" Akira smirked. Reno growls as he runs towards Akira. **

"**AKIRA-CHAN GET DOWN" Mai yells as he throws a star shuriken as Reno. Akira ducks downs as he watches the shuriken hit Reno in the stomach as he falls to the ground. **

**Mai continues her attack as she throws countless Senbon Needles at Reno's falling body. Reno holds himself in hopes to protect his body from the needles. Mai watches as Reno howls in pain. Akira runs towards Mai. **

"**Mai you're so cool" Akira explained. "Now finish him off before he gets back up" Akira says. Mai glances over at her brother's body…in pain…bleeding from the needles and shuriken. "I-I c-can't…I can't kill him" Mai says as tears came from her eyes. Akira looks at her in shock. **

"**What do you mean you can't kill him…do you remember what he did to you're family? Or have you forgotten that quickly?" Akira asked as he frowned at the teenage girl. Mai looked once more at Reno…but he wasn't there. **

**Akira looked at her expression as he turned around to also found no Reno. "Where'd he go that quickly?" Akira asked as he looked around. **

"**Hyoton: Kokuryobu Fusetsu" Reno yells as he creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that was sent towards Mai. Mai pushes Akira out of the way as she too jumps out of the way. **

"**Soryubo Fusetu" Reno shoots two black dragons at Mai as they create a large black tornado. The attack hits Mai as she gets caught up in the tornado. **

"**MAI" Akira yells. "I can't even see her in that thing" Akira looks up at the giant tornado with a worried expression. Reno watches as he grins.**

"**It's over now…there's no way she can survive that attack, she's too weak. Say goodbye to you're so call precious person because she's a goner now" Reno smirks. Akira looks at Reno as he frowns at him. **

"**_What I'm I going to do…ah I know" _Mai pulls out strings as she throws it outside of the tornado in hopes that it grabs onto something she can pull herself out of the tornado. **

"**_Come on…come on…ah yes"_ Mai pulls on the strings and notices that it was wrapped around something. Mai slowly climbs on the string as she pulls on it. _"I can do this" _Mai slips when the wind inside the tornado blows her back. Mai grabs back onto the string. _"That was a close call"_**

**Mai opens her eyes to notice kunai knives and shuriken's flying inside the tornado. Mai pulls herself more and more as the kunai knives graze her face, legs and arms until she finally pulls herself out of the tornado. **

**Akira watches as Mai's body is falling from the sky. "…Mai…" Akira runs towards the falling body and jumps in the air to catch her before she falls to the ground. Reno looks at Mai's body. "She's still alive!" Reno fumed as he glared at both Mai and Akira. **

"**This has gone far enough" Reno states as he runs towards Mai. **

**Akira holds Mai in his arms. "Mai-nee-san please be alright…please don't die" Akira sobbed as he held onto her body. "You're all I have…and if I lose you I won't have anyone else" Akira clutches on her tightly. **

"…**Akira-chan…"Mai slightly open her eyes. "Don't worry…everything will be okay…I'll always be with you no matter what" Mai smiles. Akira looks at her and can tell that her chakra level is low. **

"**Now that's where you two ran off to" Reno smirks but the smirk turns into a glare. "Party time is over now brats…Magen: Jubaku Satsu" Reno makes himself disappears so he can approach Mai. Both Mai and Akira look around themselves.**

"**Get behind me Akira-chan…" Akira gets behind Mai. Reno smirks to himself as he watches the two until he gets close to Mai as tree grows at Mai's feet and braches from illusory an tree binds Mai from behind so that she unable to even move or use hand seals. **

"**Mai!" Akira says as he looks at her body tied up onto the tree. Mai looks at him. _"Where could Reno-kun be…?"_ Mai looks around for him but doesn't see him until he reappears into of her. **

"**Looking for me…?" Reno smirks as he looks at his sister as he glances over at Akira and grins. "This is the moment that I have been waiting for and now…it's here" He looks back at Mai. Mai looks at her brother as tears forms in her eyes. **

"**P-Please…don't Reno-kun" Mai pleads. Reno looks at his sister as his face softens. **

"…**Wait a minute what I'm I doing…you're my sister who I love I can't kill you can I?" Reno asked as he looks at her. "Then again I can" Reno pulls out a kunai knives and slashes her throat. **

**Akira watched in horror as Mai was killed right in front of him. Tears come out of his eyes as he looks at Reno in fear as he stands up and walks towards him. **

"**You know I should kill you also for getting in my way…" Akira looks up at Reno as he starts balling up his fist drawing blood. Akira starts throwing punches at Reno but Reno dodges each one.**

"**You're pathetic kid" Reno grabs both of Akira's fists with one hand as he uses the other hand to deliver a hard punch to the gut causing Akira to spit blood up. The black haired man throws Akira down on the ground. **

**The blue haired boy holds his stomach in pain. Reno kneels down towards Akira. "You know what I'm going to do you a favor, I'm going to let you live…if you want revenge on dear Mai here then you come looking for me and I'll be waiting" Reno states as he stands up walking away. **

**Tears come out of Akira's eyes as memories of him and Mai together flash through his mind. "Mai-nee-chan…I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, please forgive me" Akira said quietly as he stood up. **

"**I will promise you this though Nee-chan…I will revenge your death and kill him for doing this to you" Akira stated to himself as he looks at Mai's body. **

**End of Flashback**

"That's the whole story of how I met her and how she died" Akira stated as he stared at Naruto with expressionless eyes. Naruto looked at Akira in shock. He felt bad for Akira because he had been through so much just like Sasuke and himself. "And you think working with Orochimaru is going to make you stronger?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think I know…he's a strong guy…he's my sensei who I look up to and will do anything to help him" Akira states. Naruto frowns as he glares at Akira.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into…How can you look up to someone like him you baka, you're so stupid. I bet he's just using you"

"He's not using me…look I'm not you or Sasuke, I'm different I can do what I want when I want and I don't need you telling me what and what not to do" Akira yells but then he grabs onto his head holding it.

"NO…NOT NOW" Akira yells as he holds his head. Naruto looks at him not knowing what to do. "I don't need you now Makumori" Akira hissed as he starts growing black ears on the top of his head.

"What the- what's going on" Naruto asked himself. _"Makumori…that's the same thing that he was telling that's inside of him" _Naruto thought to himself as he looks at Akira in shock as he was transforming. Akira looks up at Naruto and then to his side to see two of Orochimaru's followers. "T-Take it from here" Akira said in pain as he teleported away.

"HEY AKIRA WAIT" Naruto yelled but it was already too late. Naruto looks at the two ninjas. "Humph this is nothing that I can't handle" Naruto smirks.

Okay that was Chapter 13…phew I had a hard time writing this one because I didn't know what to write. Well I hope that you enjoyed it please leave reviews and chapter 14 will be here soon.


	14. The escapade begins: Pt2

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The escapade begins: Pt.2**

Naruto runs towards the ninjas as he uses Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu and creates two clones. The real Naruto runs towards one ninja as the clone runs towards the other. But the two ninjas threw they're kunai knives at the Naruto clone. When they finished throwing they're kunai at the clone they ran towards Naruto. As they are running towards Naruto one of the ninjas jumps in the air and throws a Shadow Shuriken towards Naruto.

Naruto dodges it by jumping over it but what he didn't know was that the second shuriken was coming right at him from behind.

Both ninjas smirked as they watched the shuriken get closer and closer towards the unaware blonde. Naruto noticed that they were smirking at him as he turned around to see a shuriken coming towards him, but all of a sudden it was deflected by a large star shuriken.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting in trouble" Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blonde. Naruto looked up into the trees smiling at the raven haired ninja.

"Sasuke" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the other two ninjas. The ninjas looked at Sasuke and immediately recognized him as they both looked at each other as they ran.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE COME BACK HERE" Naruto yelled.

"It's okay…those two were weak anyway" Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming…tell you're friends to pick up they're pace, they're slowing me down, if they can't kept up then they should have never came" Sasuke says as he frowns.

"Sasuke…it's not they're fault you know, you are moving a little too fast" Naruto stated. Sasuke glared at Naruto for awhile before turning his gaze. "It's just that I want to hurry and find her…I don't know what he has in plan for her and the quicker we get there the faster I can save her" Sasuke explained.

"I understand…" Naruto whispered. While Naruto and Sasuke stood there in silence the others came saying that they just fought off some ninjas and asking were they okay.

"We're fine…oh by the way while I was separated from you guys I ran into Akira" Naruto stated. Everyone looked at him in shock. "He said that we're not even close to finding Hinata-chan…and that we have a long way if we ever want to see her again"

"What else did he say?" Neji asked. Naruto remained quiet before he started back talking. "Well he works for Orochimaru…he says he's his sensei" Naruto explained. "He works for him" Lee says in shock. "I'm surprised that you don't know him traitor" Kiba says with a straight expression. Sasuke sent Kiba a glare as Kiba smirked at him. Kiba hated Sasuke for betraying they're village and leaving Hinata who has became like his sister and cared for her more than anything.

"It's getting late we should rest and start back first thing in the morning" Neji insisted.

"NO! We don't have time we need to keep going" Sasuke yelled.

"Look I want to find her too she's my cousin but we need to rest…we have been running non stop for three days already" Neji snapped. Sasuke looked at Neji and grunted. "…Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled. Neji smirked as he looked at him.

Hinata cried herself to sleep the day before and haven't waked up yet. Akira came inside the small hut looking at Hinata's sleeping form. His head still hurting from his biju trying to take over him. He walked towards Hinata and knelt down beside her as he rubbed her cheek with his hand. "I never met to do this Hinata…when he told me that he wanted a Hyuuga for the secrets of the Byakugan I assumed that he was wanted a different Hyuuga so I agreed and it turned out that he wanted you…believe me Hinata I didn't want to but I had no choice and I didn't want to let him down. If I could I would let you go Hinata but I can't do that" Akira said as he continued rubbing her cheeks.

Hinata opened her eyes to see Akira inches away from her face. "Akira-kun…" Hinata whispered. Akira smiled at her as he stood up. "It's about time you woke up…you have been sleeping all day, I was beginning to worry for a minute" Akira said with an expressionless expression. Hinata looked up at him as she sat up.

"You're probably hungry" Akira threw fruit at Hinata. "This was all I could find…" The blue haired ninja replied. Hinata eyed the fruit for a while.

Akira laughed. "You're looking at it like its poison…I wouldn't poison you Hinata"

"How do I know you did kidnap me" Hinata replied with a frown. Akira frowned but replaced the frown with smile. "You're funny…but it's not poison Hinata…if you're hungry you'll eat…but if you still don't believe me I'll eat one first" Akira grabbed an apple and took a bite.

"…See…I told you" Akira said with a grinned. "Hey this is pretty good, I think I get one more" Hinata looked at the apples as he took another. Akira glanced at Hinata as he smirked. "Come on you know you want it…take it" Akira put the apple in her face. Hinata took it and began eating it. "I knew you wanted it" Akira smiled as he took a seat next to Hinata as he watched her eat the apple.

"Get up Hinata" Akira said as he stood up. Hinata looked at him in a confused way. "Come on get up…I want to show you something" Akira explained as he reached his hand towards her. Hinata looked at his hand. "Hinata I'm not going to take you somewhere and kill you…I just want to show you something" Akira explained. Hinata eyed him and could tell he was telling the truth so she took his hand.

"Orochimaru-sensei doesn't know that I'm taking you anywhere so keep quiet" Akira said. Hinata nodded her head. _"He's like a whole different person now…like the Akira I knew…yesterday he wasn't the same anymore but now…now he so different" _Hinata thought.

"Hold on to me and don't let go" Akira said as wrapped his arms around Hinata's body. Hinata did as he said as he teleported himself elsewhere.

"Don't open you're eyes yet" Akira said as he covered her eyes with his hands. "Okay you can open them now" Akira pronounced.

Hinata opened her eyes, he had taken her to the ocean while the sun was setting. _"It's so beautiful" _Hinata thought to herself as she found herself smiling for the first time in three days. Akira grinned as he watched her expression.

"You like it?" Hinata nodded. "I'm glad you do…the reason I brought you here was I wanted to see that smile of yours" Hinata blushed as he looked at him. "And that signature blush of yours, which I love" Akira smiled gently to her.

"You know they're looking for you" Akira said as he looked away from her. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah him and Naruto…along with Gaara, both of your teammates, and Lee and Neji" He said. Hinata was surprised that all of them were coming for her. Akira glanced at her.

"But I have to warn you…when they come I'm not going to go easy on them, especially that Sasuke guy of yours" Akira explained as he looked back at the sunset. Hinata eyed him not saying a word.

"I don't care about the others…it's Sasuke that I want to fight and maybe Naruto seeing that we both have something in common" Akira grinned.

"Something it common…?" The Hyuuga asked.

"It seems Naruto must have never told you what's inside him before…well you'll find out soon enough" Akira replied. Akira wasn't going to tell Hinata what it was because he wanted her to find out for herself.

"So…if you met me first before Naruto and Sasuke…do you think that would have given me a chance" Akira asked while blushing. Hinata looked at him and noticed that he was blushing, she smiled to herself.

"…maybe…" Hinata whispered. Akira looked at Hinata in shock. "Well…it's too bad that I didn't…but we can't change the past now can we?" Akira smirked. Hinata remained quiet as she looked at him.

"Listen Hinata I would let you go you know but…I can't do that…and believe me I hate it that I'm doing this keeping you hostage…so please forgive me" Akira said. Hinata looked at Akira and remained silent. Akira noticed that she had not said anything.

"And then again don't forgive me…it's not like I care anyway" Akira huffed. "Come on let's get back before someone notices that we're gone" Akira grabbed her arm as he transported himself back.

"_Hinata-chan where are you?" The raven haired ninja yelled throughout the forest. "HINATA-CHAN" The boy yelled when he came through a clearing he spotted Orochimaru killing Hinata. He ran towards Hinata's falling body. _

"_Hinata-chan…You bastard why did you do this to her" Orochimaru grinned as he left him with his girlfriend. _

"…_S-Sasuke-kun…please don't leave me" She murmured. Sasuke looked at her. "I won't Hinata-chan…I won't leave you, just don't talk Hinata-chan" Sasuke whispered as he held her close to his body. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun…I wanted you to know that…I love you" She said as tears came from her eyes. Sasuke looked at her as she took her last breath. _

"_No…No please Hinata-chan don't leave me, you're all I have…Please" Tears came out of the raven haired ninja's eyes as he held on to her lifeless body crying._

"AH" The raven haired ninja woke up sweating as he looked around himself. "It was just a dream" Sasuke said trying to calm himself down. Naruto opened one eye as he looked at his friend.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing…it was just a dream…that's all…a dream" Sasuke whispered. Naruto eyed him for a while before dozing back off.

"…Hinata-chan…" Sasuke whispered as he looked up into the sky.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered as she looked up into the sky. Akira looked at her and frowned when he heard the Uchiha's name. He stood up and left the room but stopped and came back.

"Hinata…you can safe yourself and work for him"

"I will never work for someone like him" Hinata said with a frown. Akira looked at her as he frowned. "Whatever…goodnight Hinata" Akira said as he waved his hand as he walked out of the door.

Hinata remained quiet as he looked out of the window staring at the moon. She knew that she couldn't escape even if she tried, there were guards that were outside of each corner of the little hut and if she were to escape they would see her. She wanted to so badly to jump out of the window but for one she had no clue of where she was and would get lost. She looked down at the floor as she found a rock, she picked up the rock as she looked out the window once more.

"I could use this as a distraction and then I could make my escape" Hinata thought in a whisper as she threw the rock outside and sure enough the guards heard the noise and went straight for the noise leaving the hut unattended.

Hinata climbed out of the window and made her escape. She ran through the forest not knowing where she was going, just running wherever her legs took her. She jumped up into the trees and started jumping from branch to branch her pace going faster and faster.

_  
I did it…I escaped" _Hinata thought to herself as she made a stop to rest when she felt that she was far enough. She activated her Byakugan as she looked around her surroundings to make sure that no one had followed her. After she deactivated it she continued running.

It was now morning as the male ninjas continued they're search for Hinata, not knowing that Hinata was closer then they thought.

Okay I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I really don't like it that much, but tell me what you think.


	15. The escapade begins: Pt3

**Chapter Fifteen **

**The escapade begins: Pt.3**

"Byakugan" Neji said as he looked ahead of them. Lee looked at him. "Do you see anything up there?" Neji shook his head. "Nothing just trees" Neji sighed. He thought that they would be closer to finding her.

"Woof" Akamaru barked. Kiba looked at his faithful companion. "Are you for sure?" Kiba asked. "Woof" Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "Akamaru caught a scent of Hinata" Kiba said. Everyone looked at him. "Which way is the scent coming from?" Naruto asked in an eager tone. Both Kiba and Akamaru sniffed.

"It's coming from that way" Kiba pointed east as they all looked in that direction. Naruto grinned. "Hinata-chan we're coming" He said as grinned. Everyone smiled as they all headed off in that direction.

As they were running they finally spotted Hinata but as they approached her they saw Orochimaru walking towards her.

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto yelled out to her. Hinata looked up in surprise when she heard his voice. "…Naruto-ku-"She didn't finish when she saw Orochimaru approach her.

"You thought that you could escape me that easily?" Orochimaru smirked as he continued walking towards her. Hinata remained still as she looked at him in a fearful way.

"Hum…" Orochimaru laughed to himself when he looked at the Hyuuga's expression.

"Stay away from her you teme" Naruto yelled. The Sennin turned around to see not only Naruto but the other Hyuuga, an Inuzuka, an Aburame, and Gaara, and much to his surprise Sasuke.

He frowned as he looked at them all. "Why how nice of all of you to join the party" He smirked as he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I'm surprise to see you here…with them none the less" Sasuke growled as he looked at his sensei.

"You know Hinata-chan was saying something about you coming to save her…but I didn't believe that you would actually come"

"Why do you need Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked as he glared at him. "What else…her eyes…and then after that I plan on killing her" Neji along with Gaara glared at the snake man.

"You will not harm her" Neji hissed. Orochimaru looked at Neji. "Another Hyuuga…I presume that you're Neji…if I'm not mistaken you tried to kill you're cousin once, why are you trying to protect her now?" He asked. Neji frowned as he looked at him. He was mad at him for bringing up the past. That was three years ago and he had asked Hinata to forgive him and she did and they have been close ever since. _"He had no right to bring that up…the teme"_ Neji thought as he glared at the older man.

"And you Gaara-sama what brings you here…the one that loves only but himself and killing other people makes you feel alive and here you are trying to save a girl…I find that rather shocking that your even here" Gaara frowned as he too glared at the Sennin.

"Let Hinata-chan go now" Naruto repeated once more. Orochimaru looked at the blonde. "I'm afraid we can't do that" The voice said as he came out from behind the trees. They all looked at the person.

"Akira" Neji hissed as he looked at his rival. "Neji" Akira hissed as he looked at him but turned his attention towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hum…Sasuke and Naruto…you know I really want to fight you two especially you Sasuke but this time I won't hold back like the last time" Akira smirked. Orochimaru watched his two apprentices as he smirked. He knew that both of them were strong but Akira was a little stronger than Sasuke and had a tendency to hold back when fighting, thinking that his biju would come out if he didn't hold back.

"This would be an interesting fight to watch" Orochimaru said as he looked at both Akira and Sasuke. Hinata also looked at the two. She didn't want them to fight she just wanted to go home. Gaara looked at Hinata and noticed that she still was wearing the necklace that he brought her. Naruto glanced over at Gaara and noticed that he was looking at Hinata.

"_Does he have to look at her like that? What I'm I thinking we're here to save Hinata-chan and I'm getting jealous just because Gaara is looking at Hinata-chan…well now isn't the time for me to be getting jealous because I have to save her" _ Naruto frowned as at looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at felt someone looking at her as she turned her gaze from Sasuke and Akira to find that both Naruto and Gaara were looking at her.

"Sasuke I want to fight you…right now" He hissed as he ran towards him and punched him in the face which knocked him down on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said in surprise as she watched as Sasuke fell to the ground as Hinata started running towards him but was stopped when Orochimaru blocked her.

"These two will fight without you interrupting them Hinata-chan" He smirked but the smirked turned into a glare.

"Get away from her you bastard" Kiba yelled as he ran towards him trying to punch him only to have him punch him in the stomach. Orochimaru frowned as he looked at Hinata's teammate.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata she said as he looked on the ground.

Everyone watched when they noticed that more ninja's started coming. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at his minions. There were enough ninja's for everyone to get to fight.

"What's going on" Lee said as he looked at all the ninja's.

"Looks like we're going fight these guys" Kiba stated while standing up. Everyone nodded while Gaara kept his eyes on Hinata. Each ninja looked at all the teens and introduced themselves.

"I'm Satsuma, from Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields)" He stated. He was about 5'5 and he looked to be around 17 years old. He had red hair just like Gaara and he had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. The weapon that he was carrying was a Monkey staff which is the only weapon used in monkey style Wushu, the practitioner can use the staff to defend and attack, and can climb it to evade attack.

"I am Tetsuomi, from Kuni no Kuni (Land of Grass)" The other male stated. This ninja was tall and was about 25 years old. He had silver spiky hair and grey eyes. He had a shuriken in his hand and looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"I am Ryoko, I am also from Ta no Kuni" She says while smirking under her bandages. She had long black hair. She looked around the age of 20 or maybe 19. She had bandages covering her right eye while the bandages covered her month and nose and she carried a spear in one hand and a fan in the other.

"I'm Hoshino from the Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Thunder)" He states as he looks at both Neji and Hinata. This man was about 28 years old. He was the brother of the emissary that once tried to kidnap Hinata. He was about 6'1 with short brown hair and he carried a Blow pipe with poisoned needles inside.

"And I am Jirokichi from Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock Village)" He states. This ninja appeared to be around Neji's age. He had spiked hair just like Naruto's except his hair was a greenish color. He pulled out a Nunte which is a weapon that is about a foot long, with a central prong and two tines, each pointing in different directions. It is similar to a Sai and is used in the same way.

"Are all of them his minions?" Kiba asked himself.

"And they're all from different villages" Lee stated. Shino stared at each member and noticed that they all had a snake symbol tattooed on their arms. Shino burrowed his eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun I want to fight you" The Sennin hissed. Naruto glared at Orochimaru and frowned. The snake man smirked but then he looked back ay Sasuke and Akira. Akira looked at his sensei.

"Orochimaru-sensei I promise I won't let you down" He stated while smirking in a devious way.

"I hope you can keep that promise Akira-kun" Akira nodded as he looked back at Sasuke smirking. "I will keep that promise because Uchiha Sasuke…I will defeat you" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Akira.

And the fight begins.

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews.

Preview of the next few chapters. Who's fighting who?

Rock Lee vs. Satsuma (Chapter sixteen)

Kiba and Akamaru vs. Jirokichi (Chapter seventeen)

Shino vs. Ryoko (Chapter eighteen)

Gaara vs. Tetsuomi (Chapter nineteen)

Neji and Hinata vs. Hoshino (Chapter Twenty)

Naruto vs. Orochimaru (Chapter Twenty-One)

Sasuke vs. Akira (Chapter Twenty-Two)

Akira vs.? (Chapter Twenty-Three)

Okay each of these chapters are about the fighters that are named and them only (ex. Chapter sixteen is about Lee and him fight with Satsuma and that's it). Chapter Twenty-Three is the only chapter that has more than just Akira vs.?. But each chapter might be short since I'm not that good when it comes to fighting scenes. But I'll try to make it long if I can .


	16. The Fight Begins pt 1: Rock Lee vs Sat

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Fight Begins pt. 1: Rock Lee vs. Satsuma**

Satsuma looks at Lee and smirks while Lee stays on guard and frowns at the ninja standing in front of him.

"So you're a Konoha ninja?" He asked. Lee stared at the ninja and nodded his head. "That is correct I am" He replies. Satsuma smirks. "Well this fight won't last long I'll tell you that much…because I will defeat you" He states as he runs towards Lee. Lee watches as he runs towards him.

Satsuma throws a punch at Lee but Lee dodges it easily. Satsuma jumps back and looks at Lee. Lee does a Leaf Great Whirlwind and kicks Satsuma in the face with one leg and his stomach with the other. Satsuma slides back as he tries to keep his balance. He growls as he looks back up at the Konoha ninja.

He pulls out his Monkey Staff as he runs towards Lee swing it at him but Lee dodges each swing. Lee grabs the Monkey staff to stop him from swinging it but when Lee does that Satsuma jumps in the air still holding the Monkey Staff as was Lee and does a jumping side kick to Lee's stomach. Lee falls to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Is that all you can do?" He asked while smirking but the smirk turned into a frown when he saw Lee stand back up. "I won't give up so easily" He says as he looks at the ninja standing before him.

"Humph…that's what you say now but when I get started with you, you will give up" He runs towards Lee and sticks his Monkey staff into the ground and jumps onto it when Lee tries to kick him.

When Satsuma jumps back down Lee does a Leaf Gale which sends Satsuma flying to the ground. When he gets up Lee gets back into his stance.

"I'm ready whenever you are?" Lee stated as he had a serious expression. Satsuma frowned. _"How can I be losing to this ninja? I know that I'm stronger than he is. I just have to try harder…I can't look bad in front of Orochimaru-sensei or Akira-kun…I have to prove myself to them"_ He thought. Satsuma was in fact the weakest minion and always tried to prove himself in front of Orochimaru and Akira always saying that they are very powerful ninjas and that he's lucky to know people such as them.

Satsuma stands up and glared at Lee. "I will not bring master down" He yells as he runs towards Lee and does an Uppercut punch. Lee slides back and before he knows it Satsuma is running towards him. Lee quickly positions himself for another attack as he punches Satsuma.

But Satsuma blocks the hit with his hand as he uses his other hand to punch Lee in the stomach.

"_I will win no matter what…I will win…no matter what" _ He thought in his head as he does a Hammer fist strike to Lee's side and then he does a Knee strike to his head.

Lee slides back and falls onto the ground holding his head. He didn't want to lose, he knew that he could do this, he knew that he could do better. Lee looks up at the other ninja and stands up.

"You have a lot of will power kid" He smirks. Lee smirks as he looks at him.

"So are you ready to finish this fight or do you plan on standing there smiling all day?" He asked with a frown. "I plan on finishing this fight…and I plan on doing it now" Lee runs towards him and kicks him into the air. Lee then does Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf). While Satsuma is airborne Lee does Omote Renge (Front Lotus). This technique puts a lot of strain on the user's muscle fibers, and is basically a suicidal attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about 20 percent of their full power; the brain regulates muscle usage to ensure this, since any higher and the muscles will be damaged or destroyed. The Omote Renge requires the opening of one of the inner celestial gates- the Initial Gate, which releases the brain's regulation on muscle usage. The result is a much more powerful brand of Taijutsu than normal, but at the cost of damage to the user. Once behind Satsuma, he then wraps the arm bandages around him, and grabs him in a bear hug. His body is aligned with his, slightly shifted down to avoid impact. He then spins both of them, creating a screwdriver effect, and then proceeds to piledrive them headfirst into the ground.

Lee then jumps away just in time for the impact as he stares at Satsuma's body on the ground. Lee breaths hard as he continues watching Satsuma.

Satsuma lays there trying his harest to move but his body wouldn't move one bit. _"Come on body…move…move…I can't just lay here and do nothing. I need strength to move, I can't let him win. I can't let sensei down…I can't" _ Satsuma tries to pull himself up.

Lee stares at Satsuma in shock. "After all of that and he can still move" He stares in shock.

"I told you that I will not lose and I that's what I intend on doing" Satsuma says as he looks at Lee and and frowns. Lee looks at him and can tell that he's just trying to prove himself to Orochimaru just like he does with Neji.

"Why did you start working for someone like Orochimaru?" Lee asked.

"Why do you want to know? It's not any of your business" He snaps.

"I know but I'm just wondering that's all" He replies.

He remains quiet for awhile as he looks at Lee. "Master found me when I was just twelve years old. He thought that I was an very interesting character as he says it. He trained me to become stronger since I wasn't that strong…and…and I'm still not, but I do try. But whatever I do it's never good enough because of him…Akira-kun. He's master's number one apprentice and he's the strongest…just like Sasuke-kun. I tried to out do Akira-kun but whatever I do he always can do better and he's a show-off too" Satsuma smirks at the thought Akira.

"Yes…he is a comrade that I care for…but sometimes I just wish that he would die in a battle on a mission with his team in Konoha"

Lee stares at him in shock at his confession. _"He almost just like me"_ He thinks to himself referring to him and Neji.

"But…I can't think that now can I?" He laughs as he gets into a Tiger stance.

"Enough about me…let us fight now" He says as he stares at Lee. Lee nods as Satsuma smirks. Lee and Satsuma runs towards each other and they both throw punchs at each other but they both blocked each other's hits.

Lee strikes Satsuma in the jaw causing him to spit out blood. Satsuma quickly turns back towards Lee and does a spearhand strike to Lee's stomach. Lee looks at Satsuma like it didn't even hurt as he does a Overhand temple strike hitting Satsuma on the temple.

He falls back a little before looking at Lee frowning. Lee gets down on the ground and does a low spinning back kick to the ninja and then pushes himself off the ground as he then does a Roundhouse Kick which sends Satsuma flying back into a tree.

Satsuma coughs up some blood as his back hits the tree hard. Satsuma tries to get up but couldn't.

"Your pushing yourself too hard" Lee states. Satsuma knew that he was right, he was pushing himself too hard just to prove himself to his sensei. He looked at the ground and then up to the sky.

"You know I wonder how they are now?"

Lee looks at him in a confused way. "I should have never left them all alone…" Satsuma lowers his head. "My brother and sisters…I left them just to follow sensei. They probably hate me…I was all they had since our parent died. Satsuki is the one that's probably taking care of them right now, she's my twin sister. Sometimes i think about leaving to go back to them…but if I do leave he'll just find me…I know he will" He sighs.

"If you know what you're doing is wrong then don't do it…leave, go see your family. You don't have to work for someone like him" Lee states.

"Yeah…I know you're right but I can't leave…no matter how badly I want to I can't I owe it to sensei, he's made me who I am today. Sure I'm not as strong as the others but I know that he can train me to become stronger" He states still sitting against the tree. Satsuma looks up at Lee.

"You're pretty stronger" He smirks.

"You are too" The black are ninja says.

"You know what…" Satsuma stands up. "Like I said before I won't lose…nor will I give up. I will prove to sensei that I am strong" Satsuma quickly pulls out a Kunai and aims it Lee's leg. Lee holds his leg in pain as he pulls out the kunai.

As soon as Lee looked up Satsuma was right in his face as he punched him in the stomach thre times. Lee slides back as Satsuma runs towards him, Lee gets ready for another attack but as Satsuma is running towards him he dissappears.

"W-What-" Lee gets knock to the ground before he could even finish his sentence. Satsuma had used Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) which is the same jutsu that Gaara and Kakashi can do.

"_I didn't even see that coming…he's movements were so fast" _ Lee thought to himself.

"_I winning…I knew I could do it…now to finish him off" _ Satsuma thinks to himself as he walks towards Lee. He performs Jun Kata sode-tori which is a sleeve holds technique, Satsuma grabs Lee's free hand abd performs an elbow strike to the side of his chest he then bends under Lee's arm, then he throws him forward.

Lee falls to the ground but he quickly does a back flip and stands up holding his balance. Lee looks at the ninja as he breaths hard. He knew that this ninja had a great focus, the ability to concentrate only on his goal which was to defeat him. Satsuma looked at Lee and frowned.

"Well…have we given up already?" He asked as he threw down his Monkey staff and pulled out four spears. "This fight…it ends here" Satsuma runs around Lee in a super fast motion. They way it looked was the same way Sasuke ran around Gaara in the chunnin exams.

"_He's fast just like me" _ Lee thought trying to spot the fast ninja. As Lee was looking around all he could see is dirt flying around him like a tornado. Just as he was about to move two spears hit him in the chest. Lee falls to the ground and then two more spears hit him in each leg.

Satsuma stops running as he looks atg Lee. "I told you that this fight was over and now…I'm the winner and you're…the loser" Satsuma smirks as he looks at Lee's unconcious body on the ground. Satsuma took one more at Lee before jumping into the tree's and leaving.

Okay I know all the Lee fans out there are mad I ended it this way…but just to let you know I'm a HUGE fan of Lee's I just wanted it to end like this. Sorry again Lee fans. Please leave reviews.

Next Chapter: Kiba and Akamaru vs. Jirokichi


	17. The Fight Begins pt 2 Kiba vs Jirokich

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Fight Begins pt. 2 Kiba and Akamaru vs. Jirokichi**

"I presume that you're an Inuzuka?" Jirokichi asked while looking at Kiba and his faithful companion Akamaru.

"Yeah…what of it?" Kiba retorted. Jirokichi frowned but the frown turned into a smirked. "Your funny kid…I didn't get your name"

"That's because I didn't give it" Kiba snarled while Akamaru growled at the man. Jirokichi looked at Kiba and then the dog.

"Well…well shall we fight our fight?"

"What do you think" Kiba growled he ran towards the man as he punched him in the stomach. Jirokichi looked back up at Kiba and noticed that he was running towards him again trying to get another hit in. Jirokichi quickly moved out of the way as he pulled out his Nunte as he gazed Kiba's arm with it.

"The real fight starts here" He states as he chuckles. Kiba holds his arm in pain but tries to forget about the pain and continue fighting.

Jirokichi twirled the Nunte around and around as he was running towards Kiba. As he was running towards Kiba he was laughing like a crazed manic.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu" Kiba yelled as he ran towards the man.

"He's much faster than before" The ninja smirked as he quickly moved out of the way of Kiba as he was running towards him. Jirokichi stood still looking around for Kiba waiting for his next attack.

"Where is that little brat hiding" He looked and as soon as he turned around Kiba cut him on the cheek and arm with his nails. Jirokichi touched his face and saw blood.

"You cut my face…my beautiful face…" Kiba made a disgusted face. "My beautiful face…and you cut it…HOW DARE YOU" He ran towards Kiba and Akamaru.

"I WILL KILL YOU" Kiba eyes widened for a moment but then he smirked.

"Gatsuga" Kiba said as he as Akamaru spin at a ferocious speed and delivered a powerful beastlike attack on Jirokichi when the contact hit him.

Jirokichi fell to the ground. As he was on the ground he frowned. "How can I be losing to this guy…how?"

Kiba smirked. "Ready to give up yet?" He chuckled a little as he glared at the Inuzuka. "Give up? I'm afraid that phase is not in my vocabulary" He stood up laughing causing Kiba to frown.

"Why are you laughing what's so funny?" He continued laughing.

"What's so funny you ask? Well…" In the sped of light Jirokichi was now standing in front of Kiba. "This is" He pulled out his spare weapon which was just a regular axe. He stabbed Kiba on the shoulder. Kiba fell to the ground while Akamaru growled at the man and ran towards him barking as he bites him on the leg. Jirokichi yells out in pain.

"Stupid mutt" He kicks the dog. Kiba watches as Akamaru flew hard against the tree. Kiba frowns as stands up.

"Akamaru…" Jirokichi looks at Kiba. "Well it seems like you not ready to die just yet…but I will drain all of your energy" He snarled.

"Seiryu no Jutsu" He yelled. Kiba looked at him as his eyes widened.

"What kind of jutsu is that" He watched as a huge light blinded his eyes. Kiba couldn't see anything but he could hear Jirokichi's laughing. When the light disappeared he looked at his opponent and realized that he was no longer alone…there was a woman there with him.

The woman wore all white her hair was even white. Kiba looked at her, he was almost amazed because this was the most beautiful woman he had ever since.

"Yeah take a good look at her…because this will be the last time you see her" Jirokichi looked at the woman. "This is Moriki, I can summon her when I need her…when I'm growing weak...she helps me"

"So you're getting weak…so soon?" Kiba asked. Jirokichi frowned but then he looked away. "Believe me…I could beat you and I wouldn't have even brought her here…but I…I'm not well at all…I'm very ill and I cannot fight for a long period of time" He stated. Kiba looked at him in shock. He would have never had thought of him to be ill because he looked very healthy.

"Moriki…" She looked at her summoner. "I want you to steal all of his energy and then transfer it to me" She looked at him and nodded. Kiba looked at the woman.

Moriki ran towards Kiba very slow at first but then her speed began to pick up. Kiba ran away from the woman.

"This…woman…she's fast"

"You think you can run away from me" Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. The woman was now standing in front of him. She walked towards Kiba slowly. Kiba didn't know why but he couldn't run.

Moriki was now inches away from his face. Kiba looked at her not saying a word. Akamaru opened his eyes and looked at the woman and growled. Moriki looked at Kiba and smirked.

"This…this is the end" She kissed Kiba. Kiba eyes widened in shock for a moment as he wondered why she kissed him but then he started to feel it. He was growing weaker as he started turning pale and his veins appeared around his whole face…she was taking all of his energy.

Akamaru barked and barked as he jumped on the woman and bite her on the neck. The woman quickly let go of Kiba. Kiba fell to the ground gasping for air as he started coughing.

"That bitch" He growled as he looked at Akamaru. "Thanks Akamaru"

"Woof"

Kiba looked back at the woman. "I've had enough of this…Akamaru are you ready to show them what we can do?" Akamaru nodded his head as he barked.

"Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro" Kiba and Akamaru then combined together creating an extremely large double-headed wolf. Moriki looked at it in fear.

"What…w-what is the thing" The beast growled as they ran towards the woman. Moriki ran for her life, she never seen anything like this before and was frightened to death.

Kiba and Akamaru both jumped on her growling in her face. She looked at them and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH" They scream could be heard from the entire fighters that were in the forest.

Jirokichi leaned against the tree. "That sounded like Moriki" As if on cue Kiba and Akamaru still in they're beast form came and dropped the body on the ground next to the male ninja.

"M-Moriki…" He looked up at the beast. "Y-You killed her" The only responds he got was a growl. "Please…kill me now if you are going to do so" Kiba transformed back into his true form and looked at Jirokichi.

"I will…not kill you"

"W-What?"

"You're sick…right…I can't someone who is ill…what kind of person will that make me? Killing the sick" Jirokichi looked at Kiba and smiled.

"You…win" He fainted on the ground. Kiba looked at him for a while. "I…win" He smirked.

Next fight coming up will be here soon. Please leave reviews and once again I'm not good at fight scenes so these fighting chapters will be short…and they might not be that good but I'll try my best.


	18. The Fight Begins pt 3: Shino vs Ryoko

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Fight Begins pt. 3 Shino vs. Ryoko**

"Shino Aburame, ne?" The young adult asked. Shino looked at the girl and frowned. "How do you know my name?" Ryoko smirked. "You look like him" Shino became puzzled when she said this. "What are you talking about?"

"Shinto Aburame…you look like him" Shino looked at the girl in shock.

"How do you know him?"

"He…I was on his team…when I was in Konoha when I was younger" She stated. Shinto was Shino's older cousin who died while on a mission with his team when he was fourteen.

"Now that I think about it…you do look familiar" She grinned. "I do? Well that's good. You know I didn't really want to fight you since you are Shinto's relative…I wanted to fight the red head but I think I'll stick with you" Shino made no type of expression.

"You Aburame's are strong…and I always wanted to go one on one with one. I couldn't fight Shinto…he was like my brother and it would be odd to fight him…but over the years I began to regret not fighting him but now I can fight you an Aburame…this will be lots of fun" She grinned.

She looks at her spear and threw it on the ground. "I won't be needed this weapon…I will be using this" She opened up her fan. It wasn't big like Temarie's it was a normal size and it was black with a red circle in the middle of the fan.

"This is my fan…it's very special…"

"Special?"

"Yes…you will see…shall we begin?" She asked. She looked at Shino and noticed his bugs coming out from his coat and on his arms and into his hands.

Ryoko shivered. "You know…I hate bugs…but I'm willing to fight you" She said while looking at the bugs.

Ryoko ran towards Shino and threw a punch at him but he stopped her before her arm could even hit him. "You're going to need more than that to defeat me" Ryoko looked at him and frowned.

"More you say?" She smirked. "Very well than" She stood there for awhile as looked at Shino and grinned. "You see this?" She held up her thumb. Shino looked at her and said nothing.

"I'm going to hurt you with this one thumb" She stuck her thumb inside of Shino's stomach. She pulled out her thumb and looked at the blood on her finger.

"Blood…" She giggled. "I love blood, the sight, the smell…I love everything about it" She grinned deviously. Ryoko looked at the blood coming from through his coat and then she notice that bugs started coming out.

"N-Nani? What's this?" She looked in horror at her finger once more and noticed bugs on it.

"I'm surprise that you look that way…you say that you were on Shinto's team and you never seen anything like this before?" He questioned.

"Shinto never got hurt before…not one scratch…so yes…this is a first for me" She states. The ninja with the glasses said no more.

"You're just like him…a man of few words" She smiled. "He never talked…while he talked but not a like…he-"

"I'm not here to discuss about my cousin I am here to save Hinata and fight you. Now either you stand here and talk all day about Shinto or…we can fight" Ryoko frowned but then she smirked.

"Gomen…Shino-san….I didn't mean bore you…I'm really ready now…ready to fight you"

"Very well then" Shino watched as Ryoko ran towards him. Ryoko started throwing punches at the Konoha ninja but he dodges each one. She then fanned her fan towards Shino, as she did this Shino noticed that in her fan was daggers coming out from it. The daggers flew straight towards Shino but he made a Mushi Kabe no Jutsu just in time to protect himself.

Ryoko frowned as she created a clone which appeared behind Shino as the clone then used the fan once more as the daggers hit Shino in the back. The real Ryoko took the opportunity to tan towards Shino to try to punch him hard in the stomach. Shino fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Heh…is this all you could do?" She asked as she looked at the Konoha ninja on the ground. Shino frowned as he struggled to get up. _"I can't lose here" _He thought as he stood up. Shino then used Kikaichu no Jutsu on Ryoko to drain her chakra. Shino then used Mushi Yose no Jutsu to lure surrounding bugs to Ryoko lucky for him the bugs were leeches. The leeches stuck to Ryoko arms and back.

"What…" She looked shock as she looked at the leeches that were on her body. Ryoko fell to the ground. "Leeches…get them off…get them OFF" Ryoko screamed in horror as she looked at them on her body sucking away her blood. Her worst phobia bugs and she wouldn't dare touch the leeches to get them off of her.

"Please…Please get them off" She pleaded. Shino looked at her with no emotion. "I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't do that…" He then walked away from her leaving her there on the ground as the leeches suck away.

Okay sorry that this chapter sucked so badly. Like I've said before I'm horrible when it comes to fighting scenes and this one just proved how badly I am…well the next fight coming up is: Gaara vs. Tetsuomi. Please leave reviews on this horrible chapter LOL but seriously leave reviews.


	19. The fight Begins pt4 Gaara vs Tetsuomi

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Fight Begins pt. 3 Gaara vs. Tetsuomi**

Tetsuomi glares at the ninja who was standing a few feet away from him. "Gaara from the Sand Village…I've heard many things about you" The silver haired man stated. Gaara remain quiet as he looked at him but then he spoke.

"So you have…" The red haired spoke. Tetsuomi grinned. "You and I are very similar…we both have that same…insatiable need…need to kill"

"I'm no longer like that…" Gaara stated which was true. The silver haired man scoffed. "Sure you aren't kid…sure you aren't" Tetsuomi gets in his fighting stance.

"I'm ready kid…" He then runs towards Gaara attempting to kick him but Gaara blocks every one of his hits with his sand while just standing still. Tetsuomi jumps back and frowns at Gaara.

"_That sand…It's protecting him…I need to move faster if want to get a chance to hit him" _Tetsuomi thought as he looked at the sand that was around Gaara. Tetsuomi smirks as he runs towards Gaara in a much faster speed than he was just doing. Gaara's eyes widen in shock as he watched the man disappear in a speed of light.

"_His fast…just like those two…even faster" _Gaara thought to himself as the man suddenly appeared from behind Gaara. Gaara turned his head slightly to look at him but before he knew it Gaara was knocked across the forest ground and landing into a tree. The silver haired man ran towards the ninja not giving him time to even to recollect himself as he started to punch him in the stomach.

"Not so tough after all are you…Gaara" He smirked as he punched him across the face. Gaara frowned as he looked at the older ninja. "Here I am thinking your the bad ass out your little team that came, thinking that you can put up a fight but you can't even do that…I guess I was better off fighting one of those Hyuuga's" He stated.

Gaara had enough as he looked at the man as he stood up. "Shut-up…" He hissed. Tetsuomi looked at Gaara in shock. "You want me to shut-up…? Whatever" He smirked but the smirk turned into a frown. The man ran towards Gaara and attempting to kick him but Gaara block his kick with his sand. Tetsuomi jumped back away from Gaara. He stared at him for a while making Gaara wonder what he was thinking. Gaara watched as the man tore his gaze from him to the sky.

"_What is he doing?" _ The red head thought as he looked at the man. He then notice only if it was just a brief second Tetsuomi's eyes turned white but before Gaara could give it a second glance his eyes were back to normal. Tetsuomi looked back at Gaara smirking.

"Hum…well let's get this over with" Tetsuomi got into a tiger stance as he looks at Gaara, he then charges towards him in great speed. The older man ran around Gaara and then he stopped and as he stopped there was six Tetsuomi's standing around Gaara.

Gaara frowned. "Now I want to play a little game" They all said. "Let's see can you figure out which is the true Tetsuomi" They all grinned as they all charged towards Gaara.

Before any of them could attack Gaara used his Suna Shuriken and attacked each clone with this attack, but two of his clones dodged the attack and ran towards Gaara. As they were running towards him they started to throw kunai at him but the sand easily protected Gaara.

As they both made they're way towards him Gaara made Suna Bunshin. And as they clone tried to hit Gaara one clone got their foot caught in the sand while the other got his fist stuck in the clone. The Gaara clone grinned in a devious way as he crushed the clones with his sand. Gaara's clone stands there looking around as did the real Gaara. He knew that the real Tetsuomi was hiding somewhere in the trees. He looked up into the trees. Gaara's clone threw a Suna Shuriken up in the tree that was to the left of him.

Gaara heard the sound of a moan pain. He knew that his clone had hit the man. The real Gaara then threw more Suna Shuriken's in that spot. Tetsuomi fell to the ground holding his shoulder where the shuriken's had hit him.

"You're pretty good after all kid…I never knew that you were this strong"

"You just weak that's all" Gaara stated as he looked at the man. The man frowned as he looked at the red head. "Weak…why I ought to…heh your funny kid" Tetsuomi said trying to stop himself from hitting the read head for calling him weak.

"You know kid…I knew that I was going to lose this match…" Gaara thought back to when he saw the man looking up in the sky with white eyes.

"I know you saw…it's called the prodigy eye…I can see into the future with these eyes…I thought for sure that I was going to win but when I saw what is going to happen I knew…I knew that I was going to lose" He looked at Gaara smiling. Gaara said nothing as he looked at the man.

"Well kid I already know what attack you are going to use so come on with it…attack me"

"Why do you want to die? If you already know what I'm doing to do and when why not stop me?"

"Why? That's a good question Gaara. Why do I what to die? Well you see I've done horrible things in my life some things I'm proud of and some that I am not…I am a killer, do you know how I feel when I kill?" Gaara listened to him as he watched Tetsuomi look into the sky.

"I feel free…I feel no one can stop me no one. Each one of us that work with Orochimaru-sama have are own different problems, some worst than others…I am one of the worst ones. I killed my whole village when I was just about your age, became a missing nin at the age of thirteen, I continued killing almost everyday…up until today I've killed over nine hundred people" Gaara looked at him as his eyes widened. Not even he has killed that many people.

"I've done horrible things…I started working for Orochimaru-sama when I was fifteen, I even helped him on the attack of Konoha during the Third Exams when we summoned that snake…I do not deserve to live…not after all the horrible things I have done…so please…attack me with all you got" He looked at Gaara smiling weakly since he was losing so much blood due to the shuriken's that hit him.

It wasn't like Gaara didn't care or anything but he was going to kill this guy even if he didn't ask him to kill him. Gaara did his hand seals as the sand went straight for the man as it wrapped around his whole body. Gaara looked at him once more before crushing his body with his sand.

_I've done horrible things…I do not deserve to live_

Gaara thought about his words. He too have done horrible things in his pass, but the people that he hurt the most he apologized to them all, Temari and Kankurou, Rock Lee, Naruto and they all forgave him.

"_I've turned my back against darkness…I will never look back again…My only path now…is that of the light" _Gaara looked up into the sky.

"Only the light…" A small smile appeared on the red head's face as he looked up into the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I hoped that you liked this chapter. Next fight Neji and Hinata vs. Hoshino. Please leave reviews.


	20. The fight begins pt 5 Hinata and Neji v

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Fight Begins pt. 4 Neji and Hinata vs. Hoshino **

"So it's a pleasure fighting Hyuuga's…especially two of them" Neji frowned as he looked at the man.

"I hold a huge grudge against your clan…your clan killed my brother…I would never forget that" Neji and Hinata's eyes widened. They knew who the guy the man was talking about now because there was only one man that they both can recall being killed.

"So you're the brother of that emissary that once tried to kidnap Hinata-sama" Neji frowned as he looked at Hoshino.

"Hinata…? I believe that was her name…well anyway it doesn't matter I'm going to enjoy this fight" He grinned as he looked at the two.

Both Neji and Hinata got into their Hyuuga style fighting stance. Hoshino smirked as he looked at the two. Both Hinata and Neji ran towards the man as they both started hitting the man in super fast speed but the man blocked off all their hits (Sort of like you see on Dragon Ball Z that sort of thing).

"Is this all you two brats have? I was always told that the Hyuuga's were the most powerful clan in Konoha. You two are the weakest opponents that I've ever fought" He smirked as he looked at the male Hyuuga's expression.

"_Me weak? I'm nowhere near weak. This man doesn't even know who he is dealing with" _Neji frowned as he managed to punch the man in the jaw.

Hoshino slide back as he rubbed his jaw. "That was pretty-"Before he could even finish his sentence Hinata hit him with Juken in the chest. Hoshino held his chest as he looked at Hinata and frowned.

Hoshino ran towards Hinata to attack her but Neji jumped in front of her and started fighting Hoshino instead. Hoshino dodged the male Hyuuga attacks easily as he hit Neji in the shoulder with his Iron Palm. Neji slide back as he held his shoulder.

Hinata ran towards Neji. "Neji-niisan are you alright?" She asked as she placed her arm over his shoulder tying to helps him stand up straight.

"I'm fine Hinata-sama…worry about yourself" He stated as he stood back up looking at the man.

Hoshino eyes widened in shock. "Hinata-sama…? You're that same Hyuuga Hinata? The same one my brother tried to kidnap and died?" He looked at Hinata. Hinata remained silent as she looked at Hoshino.

His eyes turned into pure hate as he looked at Hinata. Neji and Hinata looked at the man and then they looked at each other and nodded. Neji ran towards Hoshino to use Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuisshiki (Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Style). Neji only got to hit twenty of the Tenketsu because Hoshino manage to block off the other hits.

Hinata ran towards Hoshino and strikes him with Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm). Hoshino flies straight back into a tree so hard that he coughed up blood.

Hinata frowns as she looks at the man. Neji looked at her and smiled, he could tell that she was getting stronger and he was very proud of her. Neji takes out four kunai's as he frowns at Hoshino. Neji throws the kunai's at him but Hoshino disappears before the knives could even hit him.

Hoshino appeared up in the air as he threw three Kunai aiming them at Hinata. The female Hyuuga successfully dodged the first two but the second one hit her in the arm. She winced in pain as she held her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to see Neji's expression and she didn't want him to see her in pain, she didn't want to be the loser in the fight, she wanted to win. She took out the kunai in her shoulder as she looked at Hoshino frowning.

"I will not lose" She said determinedly. Hoshino looked at Hinata and could she didn't want to lose. He smirked evilly.

"You don't want to lose? Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we" Hoshino smirked as he looked at Hinata. Neji looked at Hinata and noticed that she was closing her eyes doing the same hand maneuver as Shikamaru with her hands the only thing different is that her fingers weren't touching.

Neji looked at Hoshino and noticed that his eyes were widened. He looked almost afraid like he knew what Hinata was about to do. _"No not that move. I've seen this move before…only I don't know where she is going to strike me" _Hoshino looked at Hinata and noticed that she has now opened her eyes.

Hinata ran towards Hoshino at first trying to hit him but the older man blocked her every move. Hinata then hit him twice in the neck and to the heart with only to two fingers. Hoshino grabbed both his neck and chest as he started coughing up blood.

Neji watched as he looked at Hoshino. _"How did Hinata-sama do that?" _He thought as he looked at Hinata.

Hoshino looked up at Hinata smirking. "Where did you learn that from Hinata?"

"I learned it from Akira-kun…" Neji eyes widened. _"Akira taught her that?"_

"It's called Delayed Death Touch, The ability of a martial artist to cause death by touching an opponent in a certain way, on a certain area of the body. The death would take place some future time" Hinata explained while looking at Hoshino smirking.

"I figured that you learned it from that brat. He's the only one that I know that can do that" Hoshino started coughing up more blood. "I know it takes time…but like I told you before we'll see about you winning…because that won't be happening today" Hoshino took out his blow pipe and before he put it to his mouth he took a deep breath and blew in the pipe as many poison needles hit Hinata.

"Now these are needles and not just any ordinary needles they are poison needles. The poison will be coursing through your veins and then now just like me…you will also die within a matter of minutes…heh if you are lucky enough maybe even a hour" Hoshino smirked. Neji watched as Hinata body seem to be going in slow motion as she fell to the ground. Neji went to her side, he held her in his arms.

"Hinata-sama...Hinata-sama" He called and called her but he didn't get a responds. He watched her for a couple of more seconds. Her eyes seemed to slowly open.

"N-Neji-niisan...I'm sorry that I'm so weak..." She whispered. Neji shook his head. "Iie Hinata-sama you are not weak...you are very strong...I'm very proud of you" He said as he looked at her. Hinata could feel a few drops of water hit her face before she fainted. Neji's eyes darkened when he heard Hoshino laugh.

"Are those tears? How nice for you to cry over her like that...well now back to our fight" Hoshino looked at Neji but he could see his eyes anymore because it was a shadow casting over them. The next thing he knew Neji had his Byakagan activated and he was charging towards Hoshino.

Neji does the Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujūisshiki on Hoshino causing Hoshino to fall to the ground as he started coughing up blood. "Damn it..." He frowned as he coughed up more blood. He looked over at the unconscious female Hyuuga as he smirked.

"It seems her little attack that she did on me is taking affect" He cough agian. "Plus what you just did to me...AHHH" Hoshino held onto his chest screaming in pain. Neji looked at him as his eyes widened.

"My heart feels like it's about to explode..." He held onto his chest as he started coughing up more blood until he collapsed on the ground as blood came out from his mouth creating a tub of blood surrounding his face. Neji turned away from the sight as he looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama...don't worry I'll make sure you stay alive...I don't want to see you die" He whispered as he knelt down to her as he held her in his arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your reviews.


	21. The Fight begins pt 6: Naruto vs Orochi

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Fight Begins pt. 5: Naruto vs. Orochimaru**

Naruto glares at the smirking snake guy. "Why do you have Hinata out here?"

"For the Byakugan, I do believe Akira explained that to you" He smirked but then he frowned. "What about the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh so you want me to get the Sharingan. Would you like to make a trade?" He smirked. Naruto growled as he looked at him. "Shut-up" He hissed.

Orochimaru frowned as he looked at Naruto. "I will defeat you" Naruto hissed. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at the blonde ninja as he licked his lips with his long snake like tongue. "So you think you can defeat me? We'll just have to see about that" Orochimaru uses Seneijashu as his opening attack. Several snakes from Orochimaru's wrist make their way towards Naruto in a punching motion. Naruto dodges each snake as he moves side to side to avoid the snakes. Orochimaru frowns as he then uses Seneitajashu much like the Sen'eijashu but with far more snake and they appear to be much longer then the height of a typical human and can extend to much greater lengths.

Naruto uses Rasengan and hits Orochimaru with it. The Sennin flies back into tree, as his back hits the tree he frowned as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto glared at the older man. Naruto ran towards Orochimaru throwing kunai at him but the snake guy dodged each kunai.

Both Orochimaru and Naruto started throwing punches at each other; both blocking each other hits. Naruto uses Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi (Clone Spinning Heel Drop). Orochimaru falls face first to the ground. Naruto jumps back as he looks at the man currently on the ground. "Looks to me that I'm the one winning now" Naruto smirked.

It was quiet for a good few seconds until Naruto could hear Orochimaru laughing insanely. Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked at the man with long black hair.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Orochimaru said. Naruto eyes widened as he felt himself being thrown back by a powerful explosion of wind. Orochimaru smirked as he stood up fully and started walking towards Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Darn it…this is the second time I got hit with that attack" Naruto thought out loud thinking back to the time they fought Orochimaru in the forest of death. Naruto stood up as he rubbed his back. As soon as he stood up several snakes were being launched at him. Naruto leaned back as he did a backwards flip to avoid from getting hit.

"You can't always dodge this attack…Naruto-kun" Orochimaru smirked as his tongue darted out. Naruto frowned as he watched more snakes come towards him. Naruto was doing well by dodging the snakes but then two snakes bit him on the arm. Naruto hissed in pain as he held his now bleeding arm.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to dodge my snakes for long" The man stated. Naruto growled as he looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru ran towards Naruto and started punching him in the stomach. Naruto looked at Orochimaru while he was being punched as he smirked at him. Orochimaru noticed the smirk as he then noticed that it was a Naruto clone that he was punching. The real Naruto charged towards Orochimaru; when he makes it towards Orochimaru he uses Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow). Orochimaru falls to the grounds.

"You should pay more attention to things" The blonde smirked. The long haired Sennin stood up and looked at Naruto.

"Tch…" He cracked his neck as he glared at the young teen. "You think you can beat me Naruto?" Naruto frowned as he looked at the now smirking Sennin.

"As a matter of fact you should just give up now" He smirked. Naruto started throwing kunai knives at him to stall time. Orochimaru easily dodged the knives as he threw a shuriken at Naruto but dodged it.

"I've had enough of this" Naruto snarled as he glared at Orochimaru as his eyes started turning red.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto in shock as the blonde's chakra started to show. "You're trying to use Sasuke as your vessel, you corrupted him and made him betray out village, you not only corrupted Sasuke but Akira, and most of all…" Naruto's red eyes glared deep holes into Orochimaru's skull. "You had Hinata kidnapped" He hissed as he glared at the now frightened Sennin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as hundreds of Naruto were now surrounded Orochimaru. The snake man eyes widened as he looked at all the Naruto around.

Naruto grinned viciously as all the clones started forming a glowing sphere in their hands. There were over hundred Rasengan aimed for him.

"_How can he have this much chakra left" _He thought as he looked at one Naruto not knowing if it was the real one or fake one. He didn't want to ran and seem like coward but then again he didn't want to die by the hands of Uzumaki Naruto. He tried to jump out the way but two Naruto clones held him down.

"L-Let go of me" He hissed as he managed to grab both of the Naruto clones heads as he collided them together making them disappear.

Orochimaru stood his ground as he looked at all the Naruto racing towards him with the Rasengan in all of their hands.

"DIE" All the Naruto's yelled as they charged towards him. Orochimaru eyes widened as he watched all the Naruto who seemed to be all running at him in slow motion, all charge at him. Orochimaru did the only thing he could think of at the moment…he tried to doge each one of the Naruto clones.

One by one he dodged them and few he was close to getting hit with the powerful attack. Orochimaru noticed that the Naruto clones were disappearing one by one. He smirked as he began noticing fewer and fewer Naruto's were surrounding him.

"_He's getting weaker by the minute…" _ The Sennin smirked.

&&&&&&&

It was now only four clones left and they all were looking at Orochimaru with a glare. But behind the glare Orochimaru could see in his eyes that Naruto was wary of the situation, afraid that if he attacked now that it wouldn't be enough or he could faint any moment now. But the nine tails made sure that Naruto continued to stand.

"Well is this all you have to offer…Naruto-kun" He teased as he smirked while looking at the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto glared at the man. "I want lose to you" He snarled as he performed yet another set of clones with all of them holding the sphere. "The one that's going to be losing today is…YOU" Naruto yelled as the charged at Orochimaru with the Rasengan as they all hit him with it.

Smoke filled the air and it was so thick Naruto couldn't even see. When the smoke cleared he looked at the same stop where Orochimaru stood. His eyes widened at first then he frowned.

"…Damn it…" He swore as he looked at the spot where the Sennin was standing.

"I almost had him…" He frowned as he looked at the empty spot where Orochimaru once was as he frowned looking at the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was Naruto vs. Orochimaru. I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait I really apologize about that. Up next is Akira vs. Sasuke. Please leave reviews.


	22. The fight begins pt 7: Sasuke vs Akira

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**The Fight Begins pt. 7 Akira vs. Sasuke**

Akira stood in front of the Uchiha with a smirk on his face. "You know that last time I was fighting you I held back, due to my own reasons"

"Tch…whatever" Sasuke snorted.

"Well this time I won't hold back. I'm going to give it all I have and when I'm done with you I'm going to kill all of your friends…and take Hinata for myself"

"Teme" The Uchiha hissed. Akira ran towards Sasuke as he started throwing punches at him. _"He's fast; I can't even keep up with him. If I let my guard down he'll be able to get a hit in" _The raven haired ninja thought as he held his arms up to prevent Akira from hitting him. Akira smiled in a devious way as he continued hitting him.

He sent another blow which knock Sasuke back into a tree. "Heh…you I think this fight is going to be really fun" He stated as he got into his stance.

Sasuke looked up at him with his Sharingan activated but before Sasuke could even react Akira had already appeared before him and was currently punching his stomach.

"You're weak and a waste of my time" Akira stated as he stood up glaring down at the Uchiha who was clenching on his stomach. Sasuke struggled to stand but Akira raised his foot and kicked him back down with his foot.

"Don't even bother getting up Uchiha…it's no use. What happened to the Sasuke that I fought? Even though I was holding back that time you had me going" He looked at him and frowned. "You're weaker then before" Sasuke frowned as he listened to the guy as he stood up slowly.

"I'm not weak so don't compare me to you" Sasuke yelled as he punched Akira in the face sending him sliding back but the blue haired ninja remained standing.

"Heh…that's what's I'm talking about" Akira said with a smirk. He pulled out his kunai as he threw it at Sasuke as he threw one as well. Both kunai's collided with each other and as soon as the weapons collided both Akira and Sasuke disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were both fighting really fast one who would be watching this fight wouldn't even see them they were fast. Sasuke delivered punches and kicks to the ninja as well as Akira did. Both blocked each other fist when they saw that they were aiming for each other faces.

"You know you're pretty strong after all. But I'm going to win" He smirked. As Sasuke was looking at him he noticed that Akira's eyes were turning black and his ears were starting to disappear into his head.

"You know I've never fought anybody in the form your going to see me in…you're the first" Sasuke eyes widened when Akira started screaming as he started growing ears on top of his head. His face was growing black hair all over and not only his face but his hands and arms…everything. Akira fell to the ground holding onto his head screaming out in pain as his clothes began to rip open and he started growing wings and fangs.

"AHHHHHHHH" He screamed. Sasuke stared at in mostly in fear. He didn't know what was going on at the moment. Akira was transforming into a beast right before his very eyes.

"_What's going on? What is he?" _ He thought as he looked at his fully transformed self. He was a large black bat. His eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Are you frightened of my form Sa-sa-ke" Akira stated in a deep tone different from how he usual speaks. Sasuke said nothing as he looked at the beast.

"I never thought that I'd have to transform into this thing but you have proven me wrong" The now bat looking Akira stared at Sasuke hard.

"W-What a-are you?"

"Why I am the seven tailed Shichibi 'Makumori'" The bat smirked. Sasuke looked at him as he clenched onto his kunai tighter causing him to bleed. Makumori noticed this and smirked.

"You are scared kid? Well you should be" The bat flew up in the air flapping his wings as he flapped his wings together creating a sonic blast towards Sasuke.

The wind was blowing so hard towards the Uchiha it was hard to maintain his balance and the noise was in unbearable. It was a very loud screeching noise. Sasuke couldn't hold his ground any longer; the sonic blast blew Sasuke yards away from him.

Makumori smirked as started to fly away to find the Uchiha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke laid on the ground for what it seemed like hours thinking about how defeat Akira. He slowly pulled himself up and as soon as he did he felt the bat's foot slammed down on him then he felt himself being pulled up into the air.

Sasuke screamed out in pain when the bat's grasp on him tightened. Sasuke began performing hands seals. He slightly turned his body around so he could be facing the bat creature.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as a huge ball of flame is exhaled from his mouth towards the bat's face. Makumori screamed out in pain as he dropped Sasuke. As Sasuke was falling in the air he did a backwards flip in the air as he landed on a branch.

He looked up as he watched the bat flapping his wings screaming out in pain. He took the opportunity to throw his shuriken's at him. Only one hit him while the other missed since the bat watch flying around.

"What-how can I defeat this thing?" He thought out loud.

"You kid. You and Akira both work for the same guy…why are you fighting him" The bat asked.

Sasuke didn't answer because he chose not to. He thought back to Akira's words.

_You know that last time I was fighting you I held back, due to my own reasons_

"_He didn't want his teammates to see him in his form. He was afraid of what they might think of him" _Sasuke thought as he looked at the bat. He knew although Akira wouldn't admit it Akira cared for both of his teammate's safety.

"Akira why are you working for Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked.

The bat stopped as he looked at Sasuke. "Akira can't answer you or can he hear you" Sasuke eyes widened. "He is in a deep a slumber" he smirked.

"A-A deep slumber?" The bat said nothing else as he just stared at Sasuke.

"Enough talk about Akira…let us-"The bat stops talking when he looks down at the Uchiha who was currently looking up at him smirking. Sasuke was performing Chidori without Makumori even noticing it and using his speed to run towards him and attack him.

Blood spilled out of the bat's mouth as he looked down at the Uchiha. "Y-You sneaky little teme" He hissed as he felt his body growing weak. Sasuke began throwing punches at the bat as they were both falling down the bottom of the forest grounds.

As they both fell Sasuke jumped back landing on his feet as he looked at the bat. He watched Akira was slowly transforming back into his true form. When he fully was back into his human form Akira eyes slowly opened as he looked at his hands.

"Hn…what happened" He sat up as he held onto his head still not even noticing that Sasuke was standing in front of him. He looked up and finally noticed the Uchiha standing there.

When Sasuke looked at him he noticed that Akira was back to normal but his eye remained black.

"…Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke what are you-"Then it hit him. He was fighting Sasuke. He frowned as he looked at him. He was still holding onto his head trying to gather his strength to stand.

"You…you, I don't not like you" Sasuke said nothing as he looked at him.

"But you and I are very similar. We both lost someone close to us, we both live to take down that one person who destroyed everything we had to live for" Akira then smirked as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Isn't that right Uchiha Sasuke?" Although Sasuke wouldn't admit it Akira was right, they were very similar to each other.

"Well shall we finish our fight or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Akira stated with a smirk but then he frowned as he got into his fighting stance.

Sasuke just continued to frown as he looked at Akira. Just as Sasuke was getting ready to run towards Akira someone jump in front of him.

"Why don't you stand back for awhile kid and let me deal with this kid" The deep cold voice stated as he looked back at Sasuke glaring at him.

Akira eyes widened as he looked at the person. "R-Reno…?"

Reno looked back at Akira. "I told you to come looking for me but you never came and I see that you've grown stronger…so fight me" He glared at the blue haired ninja.

Sasuke looked at the guy wondering who he was. But looking at him he didn't know why but he remained him of his older brother Itachi.

"Reno…"

"Tch I came here to fight you not hear you repeat my name over and over" He stated.

As Akira looked at Reno all of his memories that he had with Mai were filling up his mind. "You…killed her" Sasuke looked at Akira and noticed tears coming from his eyes.

"YOU KILLED HER THE ONLY PERSON THAT I CARED FOR"

Reno frowned as he listened to the younger guy. "Tch she was meant to die"

"She was your sister, how could you be so unemotional about that?"

"I guess I just don't care" He smirked. Sasuke looked at the guy as he frowned.

"Now enough talk let us fight" Reno ran towards Akira as he took out his sword. Akira ran towards him as well.

"I'm going to avenge Mai and kill you" Akira yelled. Reno started swinging his sword at Akira but Akira dodged each swing as he came close in Reno's face as he smirked right before punching him in the stomach.

Reno fell to the ground as he touched his stomach patting it. "Kid…don't tell me that you're growing weak on me this quick" He smirked. Akira frowned.

Reno ran towards Akira as he started punching him in the stomach and in the face. Sasuke just stood there not knowing what to do. Should he help or just stand there like an idiot watching the two fight?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that was chapter 22 finally. Originally Reno wasn't going to come until the next chapter but I made him come in this chapter thus interrupting Sasuke's and Akira's fight. Should Sasuke help Akira? Or should he just stand back and watch? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh please leave reviews.


	23. I will deafeat you

**Chapter Twenty- three**

**I will defeat you**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Reno ran towards Akira punching him in the stomach and in the face. "You think you can defeat me? **YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME**" He yelled in a crazed tone as he continued punching him.

Reno head went from left to right like a million times as Reno was punching him in the face. "AHHH" He screamed out in pain as he was being punched.

The Uchiha just stood there watching the scene before him. Seeing this reminded him of him and his brother. Anger started to overflow in Sasuke as he ran towards Reno and punched him in the jaw. Reno went flying across the forest grounds.

Akira looked up at Sasuke in shocked. "Why…Why did you do that?" He asked as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm not trying to help you…just that guy" He glares at the man as he was struggling to stand up. "That guy reminds me of someone that I detest" He snarled as he continued to glare at Reno.

"You're in my way kid" He frowned as he walked towards Sasuke but stopped about a foot away from him. Sasuke remind silent as he looked at him.

"This fight has nothing to do with you. I don't even know who you are or why you're here…and I don't care I just want you out of **MY WAY**" He ran towards Sasuke and delivered a punch to his stomach.

"I don't like it when weaklings interfere in my fights you got that…kid" He stated as he glared down hard at the Uchiha. Sasuke stood up while smirking in a devious way.

"I'm afraid I don't" He yelled as he ran towards Reno. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he performed his hand seal and was now running towards Reno with the Chidori. Reno's eyes widened at the sight of the Uchiha running towards him with the attack.

"_What is that thing?" _ He thought as he ran towards Sasuke ignoring the Chidori that was in his hand. "Funny you know I have a little trick up my sleeve as well" Reno performed a hand seal only one hand as he was running towards Sasuke.

"Electro-ball no jutsu" Reno smirked as an electric ball form in his hand about the same size as the chidori. Sasuke looked at the electro-ball for a moment but his thoughts were cut since Reno was no longer in front of him.

Sasuke stopped and look around with the Chidori still in his hand. "Looking for me are we" Reno smirked as he raised his hand with the electro-ball in it as he was launching the hand towards Sasuke but vines grabbed his hand.

"What the hell?" Reno looked in the direction where the vines were coming from as did Sasuke.

"Tch…kid what do you think you're doing?" Reno snarled as he looked at Akira.

"What does it look like…I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore" He yelled.

"Hydro-blast no jutsu" Akira inhaled a deep breath and released as gallons of water came blasting out his mouth and towards Reno. Reno eyes widened as the water hit him making him get washed up in the gallons of water.

Sasuke stared at Akira who was looking at Reno as he was walking pass Sasuke. "You may be just helping me because you say that Reno remind you of someone you detest…but I'm going to protect you from Reno…I will not let him kill anyone else" He stated as he continued walking.

Sasuke stared at Akira in shock. Was this the same guy that was just trying to kill him a few moments ago?

"Reno is powerful…he isn't dead yet. Don't let your guard down" Akira stated as he slightly turned his head back to look at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not going to let my guard down for anything" He stated as he frowned but then he smirked. "…Akira" Akira smirked but before he knew it he was being lifted into the air. He was gasping for air as he was being held up in the air.

"_It feels like someone is choking me…I-I can't breath" _He thought as he winced from pain.

Sasuke looked up in the air and then back down as he glared at Reno who had his hand up in the air with his hand positioned like he was choking someone. Reno smirked as he looked at Akira.

"Die…brat" He said as he squeezed his hand together even more.

"GAH AHHH" Akira yelled out in pain. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the older guy. 

"TEME" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards Reno and started punching him. Reno never once repositioned his hold on Akira who was in the air still so he fought Sasuke his one hand.

"Kid you think you can defeat me? Don't make he laugh" He smirked. Sasuke looked at Reno and smirked.

"I think you're forgetting something" Reno looked at Sasuke and noticed that the Chidori was still in his hand. Sasuke thrust the chidori in Reno's stomach causing Reno to fall to the ground and loosen his hold on Akira making Akira fall to the ground.

Akira fall with thump as he looked up at Sasuke who was standing over Reno getting ready to attack him again but Akira stopped him.

"Let me handle this" Sasuke looked into Akira eyes looking at Reno and noted his hatred for the guy. Sasuke nodded as he took a step back.

Akira looked at Reno who was wincing in pain. "Heh I thought that you couldn't be defeated?"

Reno glared at the blue haired ninja as he slowly made himself sit up. "I'm not defeated yet…nor will I be" Reno stated as he tried to punch Akira but Akira's hand stopped his fist.

"Or so you say" Akira bent back Reno's balled up fist noting the crack noise as he bent it back. "I hear I broke a bone…I think I like the sound of that" Akira smiled in a devious evil way. "Let's break some more bones" Sasuke watched in horror as Akira broke all of Reno's fingers, legs and arms.

"_This guy…"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Akira.

"Now for I little trick I think you might remember very well…**Magen: Jubaku Satsu**" Reno watched as Akira disappeared soon to follow him being tied with the tree.

Reno eyes widened. "Do you remember…this is the same technique you use to kill my sister"

"She was never your sister…" Reno spat at Akira. Akira smirked. "No-No she wasn't but she was like an older sister to me and you killed her…with no regrets" Akira hissed. Sasuke watched the two from a foot away.

"You know this is the moment that I've been waiting for…the moment to kill you…and it's here now" Akira watched Reno's eyes movements and noticed that he was scared.

"Afraid are we? Knowing that you can't do anything but sit there and die. I broke your legs so you can't move, I broke your arms so you can't break free…and I broke all your fingers so you can't make hand seals" Akira laughed in an evil way causing Sasuke to stare at him.

"Now…That I-"

"Please…p-please don't kill me" Reno pleaded as he looked at Akira. Akira eyes widened for a split second before they darkened.

"**ISN'T THAT WHAT SHE SAID BEFORE YOU KILLED HER?** And you expect me to let you live…I don't think so not after what you did to Mai…" Akira lifted his kunai and looked at Reno.

"So long…Reno" Akira slashed his throat as blood splattered over his face. Sasuke eyes widened as he watched the scene before him.

Akira's hair covered his eyes as he stood up blood dripping off his hand as he looked at the ground.

"I finally did it Mai-neechan…I avenged your death…I killed him…I killed Reno" He stated as he looked up in the sky. Sasuke looked at Akira. He had blood all over his face and hands. Sasuke shook off all his thoughts a he got back into his stance and looked at Akira with a serious expression.

Akira looked at Sasuke. "You want to fight me still?" Akira asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing but remained in his stance.

"Heh…I see but I no longer wish to fight you" He stated as he turned his back on Sasuke.

"N-Nani?" The Uchiha whispered but loud enough for Akira to hear him.

"I had my reasons for fighting you and they were stupid. I was jealous…jealous that Hinata-chan was with you. I wanted her for myself and I was jealous of you" Sasuke looked at Akira in a stunned way.

"I realized that Hinata-chan loves you not I…and I want the best for her" Akira turned around and looked at Sasuke as he smiled. "So please take good take of her because I still love her" Silence fell between them as the two just look at each other.

Sasuke then smirked. "Hai…I will keep that promise" He stated as he looked at his look alike Akira. Akira smirked but then Sasuke fell to the ground wincing in pain. Akira ran over towards him.

"Oi what's wrong?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke's neck and noticed that he was holding it.

"_That must be the curse seal Orochimaru-sensei was telling me about" _Akira lifted up Sasuke and placed him on his back.

"I'm going to take you back to your comrades" He whispered as he jumped up in the tree looking for everyone else.

&&&&&&&

Everyone looked down at Hinata and Lee on the ground unconscious.

"Hinata-sama…Lee" Neji whispered as he looked at his cousin and his teammate Lee.

"They're going to be okay right? They will right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Neji.

"Hai…they are just unconscious…but in Hinata's case she was poisoned she might not make it" Shino stated as he looked at Hinata. Naruto was really worried as he looked at his two friends. Kiba was knelt down looking at Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll get that poison out of your system…I promise" Kiba whispered as he looked at her.

Gaara was really worried about Hinata although he didn't say anything nor did he appear to be worried but it was killing him knowing that Hinata might die.

They all stood there until they heard a twig break and looked up to see Akira with Sasuke on his back. Everyone glared at Akira and got into they're stances.

"What did you do to Sasuke" Naruto frowned as he looked at Akira watching him as he laid Sasuke down.

"I did nothing…" Akira stated as he's eyes wondered towards Hinata. _"Hinata…"_ He walked towards her but everyone stepped into front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiba hissed as he looked at Akira.

"Yeah stay away from Hinata" Naruto snarled. Shino and Gaara remained silent but they were both thinking the same thing.

"I can help her if you let me" Akira stated.

"Oh yeah?! How can we trust you after all you are the one that kidnapped Hinata" Naruto yelled.

"I can care less if you do or don't trust me, I won't stand here and watch the woman I love die right before my very eyes because a group of morons wouldn't let me help her" Everyone glared at him.

Gaara looked at Akira frowning as did Kiba and Naruto. Neji looked at Akira in the eyes with his Byakugan activated.

"_He isn't lying he really does want to help her" _Neji looked at Akira. "Save her then" Neji stated as he continued to glare at Akira.

"N-Neji…?" Naruto whispered.

Akira nodded as he walked over towards Hinata and knelt down besides her. _"Hinata-chan I will heal you okay? I don't want to see you die" _Akira paused for a bit as he glance at Lee and then back at Sasuke "Oi bring the Uchiha over here too" Everyone looked at Sasuke and back to Akira.

"What do you need him for?" Naruto asked.

"To finish him off" Everyone gasped as they looked at Akira. Akira sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Bakas…I'm going to heal him too so bring him over here" He snapped. Naruto nodded as he picked up Sasuke and laid him down next to Lee.

Akira took out a necklace with a blue charm on it as he held it out. Everyone watched as a bright light burst through the necklace and onto Lee, Hinata and Sasuke.

Everyone watched in awe as they're friends were being healed. "They look better…" Neji mumbled as he watches they're faces lighten up a bit and they're scars being healed.

"My teammate Mizuki she gave this to me…" He whispered knowing that they all were probably wondering where he got the necklace from. "She told me one day there might be someone that I would want to protect and to use this to heal them with it. It cures everything…" He looked at Neji. "Even if a person is poisoned…it'll cure the person from the poison" He stated as he looked back at Hinata, Lee and Sasuke.

Neji eyes widened as he then smiled thankful knowing that his teammate and cousin will be okay.

Akira put down the necklace and looked at the three. "They will be fine…but they still will be unconscious" Akira stood up looking a down at Hinata as he smiled at her.

"I'm glad that I could help you Hinata-chan" He smiled. Naruto looked at Akira and slightly smiled.

"Arigatou Akira…you saved them" Akira looked at Naruto and smiled a goofy smile.

"Ah no problem to be praised by the one that I admire…it makes me happy I was only helping out because of Hinata-chan and Sasuke here" He stated.

"Sasuke?" Kiba and Neji said in a questioning tone.

Akira nodded. "He helped me…when I was fighting the one who killed my neechan…although he told me the only reason for helping me was because the person we were fighting reminded him of someone that he detest…I am thankful that he helped me" Akira smiled as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Well…I guess that means we can go back home" Naruto grinned while Kiba smirked.

"Yeah…" Kiba stated. Akira was getting ready to walk off but Neji's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Akira stopped and turned around.

"I'm going back to where I belong" Naruto frowned.

"You mean after all of this you're going back to **_Orochimaru?!_**" Akira smirked as he looked at everyone's expression.

"Listen you guys Orochimaru-sensei is a person that I look up to and admire. I'm staying by his side always. He has helped me become who I am today…besides if I came back to Konoha surely I would be punished for what I did…and I don't want that and I don't want to see the looks on their faces" He said referring to his teammates.

"So you're staying here?" Shino asked. Akira nodded his head. "Hai I'm sorry but it's my choice and this is what I have decided…to stay by Orochimaru-sensei's side" He stated. Everyone seemed wary about it but said no more.

"Whatever…" Kiba stated as he walked towards Hinata and was getting ready to pick her up but Naruto was as well.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I'm getting ready to carry Hinata back. What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying Hinata" Kiba snapped.

"No I'm carrying her back" Naruto yelled back.

"She's my teammate so I'm carrying her"

"She my friend so I'm carrying her" Kiba glared at Naruto. Neji just sighed as he picked up Lee and carried him on his back.

"You carry Sasuke-traitor…he is your teammate after all" Kiba snapped. Naruto frowned. And as all this was happening Gaara simply knelt down and picked Hinata up himself.

"Stop you're bickering it is useless" He said as he walked off. Both Naruto and Kiba had a blank expression on their faces as they watched Gaara carry Hinata bridal style. They both frowned.

"I wanted to carry Hinata" They both said in unison only glaring at each other when they both said they same thing.

&&&&&&&&&

Akira watched the guys glaring at each other as he sighed and shook his head. He looked at Shino and walked towards him. "Oi Shino" Shino turned around and looked at Akira.

"Listen I would ask Lee but he is unconscious so I'll ask you" Shino looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Here…" Akira pulled out a few envelopes and handed them to Shino. "These are letters they're names are addressed to the people that they belong to. I want you to give them to them because I trust you to give them to them" Shino nodded as he looked the letters. One was addressed to Mizuki, Kiyoshi, Ino and then Hinata. Shino looked back at Akira.

"Ino…?" He said in a questioning tone.

Akira blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Erm…yeah just something that I've always wanted to tell her" He stated. Shino nodded knowing what he was trying to say.

"Please make sure that they get these letters" Akira stated. Shino nodded.

"I will"

Akira smiled as he looked at Shino. "Arigatou Shino" Akira then turned around and looked at everyone else. "I bid everyone a farewell but this is not the last time you will see me…I promise will come back to Konoha one day to visit" He smiled as he disappeared into thin air.

Naruto smiled. "Keep that promise Akira…keep it" Naruto smiled as he looked up in the sky.

"Mission complete let's go back to Konoha" Neji stated as he leaped up into the trees with Lee on his back followed by Shino, Kiba, Naruto holding Sasuke on his back and then Gaara holding Hinata.

&&&&&&&&

As they were leaping through the trees Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Ano…w-what…G-Gaara-kun?" Gaara glanced down at Hinata to see that she was awake.

"Hinata…are you okay?" He asked as he looked back up. She nodded. "Where is Akira-kun?" She asked as she looked up at him. Gaara remained silent.

"Ano Gaara-kun? Akira-kun is okay isn't he?" She began to worry.

"Hai is he fine…he went back with that snake guy though" He looked down to see her expression. "I'm glad you are okay"

She smiled as she looked at him and she brought her hand up to his chest making a faint blush appear on his face. "Arigatou Gaara-kun…you really are a true friend" She smiled as she looked at him.

Gaara facial expression went down. "Right…a friend" He whispered. Hinata looked at him as she touched his cheek caressing it. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Gaara-kun…please don't be sad…I do love you" His eyes widened. "I always will because you have always been there for me but I love you as a friend…there was a time I cared for you more than a friend but I have Sasuke-kun and I would never betray him…ever" She stated.

He smiled as he looked at her. "I understand…but I will always keep you in my heart…always" She smiled as he hand fell from his face. "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He is unconscious so Naruto is carrying him…Lee is also out of it as well" She nodded.

"We'll be coming closer to your village pretty soon" She nodded as she closed her eyes to rest.

&&&&&&&&&&

The ninjas finally arrived back in Konoha. Sasuke and Lee and Hinata were put in the hospital for safe measures. Neji was sitting by Lee's bedside waiting for him to wake up along with TenTen, while Kiba and Gaara waited for Hinata to wake up and Naruto waited for Sasuke to wake up along with Sakura.

&&&&&&&&

Shino was now in front of Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi looked at the letter in his hand. "So the baka went with Orochimaru huh?" Kiyoshi snorted as he looked at the letter. Shino nodded. "He told me to hand you this letter. I've already given the other letters to Mizuki and Ino but I have yet given Hinata hers" Shino stated.

Kiyoshi looked at the letter. "I see…well thanks" Kiyoshi said as he walked away opening the letter.

_Dear Lazy ass teme,_

_Kiyoshi you've always gotten on my nerves over the years that we have been teammates but over those years I've never told you, but you are like a brother to me. I care a lot about you and Mizuki along with our sensei. I'm sorry that I left you guys to go with Orochimaru…but I'm pretty sure you bakas don't give a damn that I'm there or not. Kiyoshi please look after Mizuki and Hinata for me while I'm gone. I will come back but not until after awhile…and when I do come back I wanna fight you baka._

_Akira_

Kiyoshi looked at the letter and smirked. _"Akira…you better come back like you said" _He smiled as he looked up into the sky. "I'll miss you…brother" He said whispered to himself.

&&&&&&&&

Mizuki looked at the letter in her hands. She didn't want to open it because she didn't want to believe that Akira had really left. But her fingers slowly opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the letter before actually reading it.

_Dear Mizuki,_

_Oi Mizuki, arigatou for caring about me all these years even though I treated you like dirt. I'm sorry for that. Mizuki you are like a sister to me and I hope that you can forgive me for treating you and Kiyoshi like trash. To be honest Mizuki I hated to see the two of you get hurt because you guys are like my family…you being my sister, Kiyoshi being my brother and sensei is like a parent figure to me. I'm sorry that I left the way I did but Orochimaru-sensei is training me and I want to become stronger. _

_I finally did defeat Reno the guy that killed Mai and I'm happy because I know Mai is happy that I avenged her death, she is smiling down at me I know it. Listen to me babbling on and on about Mai…gomen Mizuki. _

_Mizuki I will come back soon to see you and Kiyoshi and Hinata but not no time soon. Oh and you should start seeing Naruto. I know you are probably blushing right about now but I'm serious he is a good catch for you and you practical talk about him all the time when we were around each other. I know you like him. _

_Well I'm going to close here Mizuki. Keep you head up and never back down on anything okay? Ja ne_

_P.S. –Try to be more girly. I think Naruto like girls like that…you might catch his eye that way_

_ Akira_

Mizuki was still blushing from the Naruto part. She put the letter down smiling. "…Baka…" Tears started coming down her cheeks. "Baka-baka-baka why did you leave us" She started crying in her room as she held the letter close to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino was currently reading her letter from Akira as well. She was shocked that he even thought of her while he was gone. She blushed as she held the letter in her hands.

_Dear Ino,_

_Ino you are really annoying you know that? And I always hated that about you but…behind my hate I love you. Yes shocking isn't it I love you and I'll declare it to anyone who ask. But I still love Hinata-chan and I always will. I'm sorry if that upsets you in anyway…that is if you like me back? Ino my letter to you going to be short because I'm only writing you ask you one question. _

_Ino whenever I do come back from Orochimaru-sensei I want you to marry me. In this envelop is a ring not an engagement ring or anything it's just a promise ring. If I came back and see you wearing it…I'll know that you accept and you'll be my wife. But I do have to say I'll still love Hinata-chan. She was the first girl that I ever loved ever since I was younger and she is someone that I can never forget…please don't hold it against me since I still love her. _

_I'm going to close here so don't forget me Ino-chan and please wait for me._

_ Love Akira_

Ino was blushing as she looked at the letter. She then opened the envelop more to see the diamond ring that was inside. _"And this is just a promise ring? Looks more like a wedding ring than a promise ring" _Ino slowly slipped the ring on her ring admiring who it looked on her finger but then she frowned.

"He still loves Hinata huh?" The frown slowly went away as she smiled. "Miyazki Ino…I like the ring of that" She smiled as she looked at the ring. _"I will wait for you Akira-kun…I'll wait" _She smiled as she looked at a picture of Akira and his teammates along with her team on her dresser.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Kiba and Gaara in her room. "Ah Hinata you are awake. The doctors said that you can go home today and so can Lee and the tra-I mean Sasuke" Stopping himself from calling Sasuke a traitor in front of Hinata.

She smiled as she looked at Kiba. "I see…" Is all she said as she looked at the blanket that was covering her body. Gaara looked at her as he stood up.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are okay Hinata but I must take my leave now" Hinata sat up quickly as she looked at him. "You are leaving so soon?"

"I told you before that I wasn't going to stay long" He smirked as he looked at her facial expression. "I'll be back you know I will…I'll be back to check up on you every now and then to make sure Sasuke doesn't hurt you again" She blushed as she nodded.

Kiba looked at Gaara. He could tell that Gaara liked Hinata but said nothing about it. If it were up to Kiba he would rather see Gaara with Hinata than Sasuke but said nothing about it. Gaara glanced at Kiba as he nodded to him as Kiba nodded back.

"Se ya…" Kiba mumbled while Akamaru barked as if saying 'see ya' as well.

Gaara looked back at Hinata and noticed she still had her necklace he had given her. He smiled as he looked at her. "I'll come back so I won't say goodbye" He smiled at her blushing face. She nodded.

"Hai…ja ne Gaara-kun" She smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

When he left Shino came in. "Ah Shino-kun…" She smiled although she couldn't tell if he was smiling back since his jacket covered half of his face but she was sure he was smiling back as while.

"Hinata…this letter is for you. It's from Akira" Hinata looked at the letter as she nodded. Shino walked towards Hinata and handed her the letter.

"It's from Akira? When did you get it?" Kiba asked as he looked at Shino.

"He gave it to me before he left" Kiba looked back to the letter that Hinata was currently reading.

_To my sweet Hinata-chan,_

_Hello Hinata-chan…I know that you never forgave me for kidnapping you but I really am sorry for what I did. Hinata-chan I really care for you and only want the best for you and I know that you are in love with that Uchiha which who I really dislike but he makes you happy. But I still love you and always will just remember that. _

_I wrote my teammates and Ino a letter as well. I finally told Ino that I love her. I even asked her in the letter to marry me…I don't know what she'll say but I will know when I come back. I would have asked you to marry me but you have someone already and I don't want to ruin your relationship with the teme. _

_I'm staying with Orochimaru-sensei which I'm sure someone told you already. I chose to stay with him because he is going to train me to become stronger than what I already am. Trust me I know about Sasuke's seal and Orochimaru-sensei isn't going to give me that seal…I know because he told me. Kabuto-senpai and I are Orochimaru's closet apprentices. I'm sorry I keep rambling on and on about a person you can care less about I just can't help myself when I talk about him. I admire him. _

_Well I wish you happiness in life my Hinata-chan. I'm going to close here now and Hinata-chan become all you can be in life and prove that father of yours wrong…because I know you can do it. You should really think about becoming a Jounin, I think that suits you if you became less shy and quiet because you like kids a lot and I think you could become a good sensei. Just think about it for me okay? _

_Love, Akira_

_P.S. – You will always be in my heart…never will I forget the first girl that I have loved ever since out academy day…I bet you didn't know that did you? _

Hinata looked at the letter smiling. _"Akira-kun…I wish you happiness as well" _She smiled casing Kiba to look at her.

"So what did the letter say?" He said in an anxious tone. Hinata looked at Kiba. "Nothing…just private talk" She giggled as she looked at Kiba whining about how he wanted to know what the letter said.

"It's private Kiba so quit asking her" Shino stated as he glanced at Kiba. Kiba frowned. "Tch…you want to know it said just as much as I do" Kiba stated as he pointed his finger at Shino.

True Shino did but wasn't going to admit that to Kiba so he just ignored him. "So Hinata did you want to stop by to see Sasuke" Kiba frowned since Shino was ignoring what he just said.

"Hai…" She smiled as she stood.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kiba and Shino had left saying that it's best if she just went to go see Sasuke because he probably just wants to see her only not them as well. Hinata knocked on the door and heard a come in so she walked inside to see Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto inside the room with Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and back at Sasuke. "I have a sense of déjà vu all of a sudden" He smiled as he looked at Sasuke smiling behind his mask.

Sasuke glared at him as he looked back at Hinata. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. She nodded as she looked at him.

"That's good I was really worried about you" He grinned. Hinata smiled as she looked at him blushing. Sasuke noticed this but let it pass seeing that Hinata blushes over everything.

Hinata looked over at Sakura who hasn't taken her eyes off of Sasuke since she came in the room. Hinata didn't say anything but then she remembered why she ran before Akira kidnapped her.

**Flashback **

"…_Sakura…" Sasuke said in a whisper. "Please Sasuke-kun…don't leave me" Sasuke looked at her as he slowly embraced her back. Sakura slightly blushed when she felt Sasuke's arms around hers._

"…_Sasuke-kun…will you promise me" Sakura said. "I can't promise you that I won't leave…" Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded. "Please just let me hold you for a little while longer Sasuke-kun" Sasuke nodded as he held the pink haired girl in his arms. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke looked into hers. Sakura leaned towards his face attempting to kiss him._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_Both ninjas turned they're heads to see Hinata and Naruto staring at them. Sasuke quickly let go of Sakura. "What the hell Sasuke you tell Hinata-chan you're leaving and now you with Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke._

"_It's not like that dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed. "From what I seen it is…you were about to kiss Sakura-chan" Naruto hissed. "I wasn't going to kiss her, she tried to kiss me" Sasuke replies. "I seen but you sure in hell didn't try to push her away" Naruto retorts._

_Sasuke looked at Hinata, she had tears in her eyes. "Hinata-chan…please it's not what you think…"_

**End of Flashback **

Hinata looked at Sasuke and then Sakura. _"That's right he did look like he was going to kiss her…but he did tell me that it's me that he likes" _Hinata looked at Sasuke as he looked at her. They both locked eyes for a moment before they both looked away from each other blushing.

"Sasuke-kun…the doctor said that you can go home today" Sakura smiled as she looked at him. He just nodded as he looked at her. Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed. He could tell that Sakura still liked Sasuke even though he was with Hinata.

"So Hinata what are you planning on doing today?" Kakashi asked trying to break the dead silence that came over in the room.

"Ano…I'm going back to my apartment…and that's it, nothing important" He nodded as he then glanced at Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke? What are you planning to do?"

He remained silent as he just glared at Kakashi. "Erm…okay well I guess I'll be taking my leave" Kakashi stated as he stood up and walk towards the door waving bye to Naruto and Sakura along with Hinata.

They all with the exception of Sasuke said bye. Sakura glanced at Hinata and slightly frowned but it went unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata and smiled. "Don't just stand there all day. Get over here and sit down" He stated. He may have been smiling but his tone was cold…not that he was mad with her it's just the way his voice sounded at times. Hinata nodded as she walked towards the chair that was near his bed.

Sasuke looked at her as he placed his hand over hers completely ignoring the fact that Naruto and Sakura were still in the room. "There is something that I must talk with your father and you today" He stated. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Like what?" She blurted out but then covered her mouth. Sasuke turned to look at her as he slightly frowned.

"I believe that I was talking to Hinata. I didn't know you were Hinata" He said with a frown but then he smirked as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked down at her fingers.

"Ano…I-"

"Please leave Hinata and I in here I need to speak with her in private" Naruto nodded as he stood up. Sakura remained sitting but Naruto nudged her in the arm.

"Come on Sakura-chan let's go" She nodded and leaned forward and hugged Sasuke taking not only him shocked but Naruto and Hinata as well.

"I'm glad that you came back" She whispered in his ear as she pulled away from the hug and left the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was once again looking at Hinata smiling like nothing had just happened. Naruto smiled as he too walked out the room.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me and my father?" Sasuke stood up from the bed and walked towards the door motioning Hinata to come with his hand.

Hinata stood up as well and walked towards him as she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry…about that day" He whispered as he looked at her. She shook her head.

"Don't apologize…it's in the past" He smiled as he looked at her.

"So forgiven…I love that about you the most" He pulled her closer towards him as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you" He whispered as he pressed his forehead to her temple.

"Sasuke-koi" He blushed at that name as he slightly frowned. "Please don't call me that" He stated as he pulled her arm so they can start walking together.

"Why not?"

"That name does not fit me and I don't like the way the word sounds" He stated. She pouted but then she started giggling. "You're funny Sasuke-kun" She smiled. He smirked as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&

The couple was now in front of Haishi sitting down. "So I'm glad to now that you are safe Hinata-sama" Hinata seemed surprised that her father said that but didn't say anything.

"So what brings you here and why is the missing nin here?" He asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"I came to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter" Hiashi and Hinata made a shocked expression.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" She had no idea that's what Sasuke wanted to talk about with her and her father.

"You want to marry my daughter? Hyuuga Hinata…?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hinata is my girlfriend and has been for awhile now. I promised her that I'll marry her but I want your permission first" He stated as he looked at Hiashi with a serious expression.

Hiashi frowned as he looked at Sasuke. "Why would someone like you of your caliber want someone as weak as her?"

Sasuke frowned as he glared at the clan leader. "Hinata isn't weak, she is a very strong girl if you were to pay her attention to her more you will be able to see that. A father should never ignore any of his children rather one is weaker then the other or not. Hinata is your child so treat her with more respect" Sasuke snarled as he burned holes in Hiashi eyes.

The room went dead silent for the longest no one talking or anything. Hiashi was still shocked while Sasuke continued to glare at Hiashi.

Hiashi clears his throat as he looks at the Uchiha. "So you wish to marry my daughter to do you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Hm…and Uchiha marrying a Hyuuga. That would be very interesting…" He looked at Sasuke and then Hinata.

"It is acceptable…you have my permission" Hiashi stated as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he looked at Hinata who was smiling while blushing.

"You two will get married seven mouths from now…" Sasuke nodded as did Hinata.

"You may be excused" Hiashi stated as he looked at both teens. Sasuke and Hinata nodded as they walked out they room. When they left the room Hiashi could hear his daughter squeal in delight and he could see they're shadows hugging each other.

He smirked. _"Ah and half Uchiha and Hyuuga…that would be a new breed and a powerful person" _He smirked to himself.

&&&&&&&&

"Can you believe we're going to get married Sasuke-kun" He smirked as he looked at her happy face.

"Ah yes Uchiha Hinata" He smirked as he looked at her.

"I love the way the sounds Mr. Uchiha" She smiled.

"Hai Mrs. Uchiha" He smirked.

For the rest of the day both Sasuke and Hinata were calling each other Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha the whole day earning a few stares by certain villagers but they didn't care because they were now…Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha…well not yet but in seven months.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay it's finally done…I'm sorry it took so long to bring it on here. So I hoped that you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave reviews.


	24. They're Reactions

**Chapter Twenty- four**

**They're reactions**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Uchiha and Hyuuga were walking around Konoha for awhile now. The whole day so far they have been referring themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. As they were walking they ran into Sakura who was looking at the two.

"Ah Sakura-chan it's nice to see you" Hinata said in a cheery tone. Sakura looked at Hinata like she has grown two heads. Never has she seen Hinata so…happy and cheery before. She looked at Sasuke who still had that stoic mean look to him but his eyes held happiness.

"U-Umm hello Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun" She smiled. Sasuke just nodded as he looked at her while Hinata smiled back.

"So what are you doing today Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled.

"Well…I'm not really sure. I'm supposed to train today with Tsunade-sama" She stated as looked at Hinata.

"Ah okay. I'm doing some training myself but with my team" She stated. Sakura nodded as she looked at Sasuke.

"What about you Sasuke-kun? What are you doing today?"

"Well I might go with Mrs. Uchiha" He stated earning an odd stare from Sakura.

"N-Nani?! Who is that Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata…" He stated in a mild tone. Sakura eyes almost popped out her head as she looked at both Sasuke and Hinata.

"We are getting married in seven months" He stated. Sakura stilled remained silent as she looked at the two.

"A-Are you serious?! I mean marriage…don't you think it's a little to earlier for that?" She asked her tone clearly showed she was hurt.

"No…I promised Hinata that I'll marry her and now we are getting married. I asked her father for his permission and he said yes" He said.

"B-But…-"

"Well that is all, come on Uchiha Hinata" He stated as he pulled her arm.

"Ano Ja ne Sakura-chan" Hinata giggled as she was being pulled by Sasuke.

"_Marriage…!?! Those two are getting married? It can't be…it just can't" _

&&&&&&&&

As the two were walking Hinata looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "I love you…" She whispered half hoping that he didn't hear her but he did. He looked at her and smiled.

"You love me do you?" He asked as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked away from him. She turned back around to face him Sasuke flicked her nose. He watched as she held her nose slightly frowning.

"You're funny Hinata" He stated as he pulled her closer towards him.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke-kun"

"Ah I couldn't help myself" He sighed as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I can't wait until we get married…" Hinata blushed. He nodded as he looked at her.

"Yes I can't wait myself. I finally get to marry the girl of my dreams" He smirked as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked away from him. "Ano Sasuke-kun…?" He looked at her waiting for her to finish.

"Yes…"

"Should we tell the others? I mean about the wedding?" She asked as she looked at him. He was silent for a minute before talking.

"Well Sakura already knows so maybe I guess its okay. You can tell the people that you are close with and I'll tell Naruto and Kakashi" He stated as he looked away from her. She nodded but stopped walking when she noticed that Sasuke stopped.

"How about we tell them now and I'll meet up with you later say at the Uchiha manor…okay?" She nodded as they both walked off into different directions.

&&&&&&&&&&

As the Uchiha was walking he finally spotted who he was looking for. "Oi pervert…" The Uchiha stated with a smirk on his face.

The mask ninja raised his head from the book as he looked at Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke?" He asked as he looked down at him from up in the tree. Sasuke stared at him for a moment before talking.

"I came here to tell you…t-that I'm getting married in seven months" Kakashi almost fell out the tree when he heard Sasuke say that.

"WHAT!?!?! Married?" He yelled as he looked at Sasuke who looked at him like he said nothing wrong.

"Yeah…to Hinata" He stated.

"T-To Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Actually it's Uchiha Hinata now" Kakashi looked at Sasuke and could tell just by the way he says 'Uchiha Hinata' that he is happy.

"So…am I invited to the wedding" He asked.

"Yeah…if you wanted to come"

"Of course I want to. My student is getting married to Hyuuga Hinata. Who would have thought" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"It's Uchiha Hinata" Sasuke corrected.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked at Sasuke in a nervous way while smiling. _"I think he just enjoys saying Uchiha Hinata…" _ Kakashi smiled. "That is right but its Hyuuga Hinata for now…it won't be Uchiha Hinata until the two of you are actually married" He stated earning a frown from the Uchiha.

"Well-well look at the time…I have to get going" Kakashi started walking away. Sasuke frowned as he watched Kakashi leave but then he smiled.

&&&&&&

"Okay Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and sensei the news that I'm about to tell you…" Hinata started giggling and smiling really hard which made the three stare at her in an odd way as they watched the Hyuuga girl giggle to herself.

"Oi Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked as he looked at her as he checks her forehead to see if she maybe had a fever.

"I've never seen her so happy before" Shino stated as he looked at his teammate. Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"What is it that you need to tell us Hinata?" She asked getting quite impatient since she hasn't said anything yet but giggle.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED" She screamed out loud as she grinned. They all stared at her dumbstruck by what she just told them mostly for the way she was acting…which was out of her character.

"Y-You're getting married Hinata?" Kurenai asked as she looked at her fellow student.

"Yes…I am I'm so happy" She grinned.

"Who are you getting married to Hinata?" Kiba asked as he looked at her.

"Isn't it quite obvious that it's Sasuke" Shino stated earning a glare from Kiba.

"I knew that…" He muttered.

"Sure you did" Kiba glare at him some more before looking at Hinata.

"So you're getting married to the traitor huh?" Hinata frowned. "He isn't a traitor Kiba-kun so please don't call him that" She frowned.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to upset you Uchiha Hinata" He said in a sarcastic way. Hinata pouted but then she smiled.

"So I hope that your guys will come…to my wedding that is. It's seven months from now" She looked at them all with pleading eyes.

"Of course we'll come Hinata. We'll always be there for you when you need us" He sensei smiled at Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "Arigatou you guys…I have to go inform the other now"

"Others?" Kiba asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Hai…Ino-chan, Kiyoshi-kun and Mizuki-chan" Hinata stated as she looked at them.

"Oh okay well see you later Hinata" Kiba stated as he grinned at her.

&&&&&&

As the blonde was walking he happens to run into Mizuki who was making her way towards him. "Hey Gawkier" She smirked as she watched him frowned.

"My name is Naruto not gawkier" He stated.

"Are you mad?" She asked as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Yes because I don't like you calling me that" She looked away from him causing him to stare at her. "G-Gomen…" She whispered. "I won't call you that anymore then…if you don't want me to…N-Naruto-kun" She smiled as she looked at him.

He slightly blushed since the way she said his name sounded so cute and innocent to him. "That's okay Mizuki you don't have to say sorry" He grinned as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Ano…Naruto-kun I was wondering maybe-"

"Oi dobe" Naruto and Mizuki looked at the Uchiha walking towards him. Naruto slightly frowned since he wanted to know what Mizuki was going to ask him.

"What do you want?" He said as he looked at Sasuke frowning. Sasuke was a bit taken back but then he glared at him.

"Nothing never mind forget it…baka" He hissed as walked away muttering something about bakas and dobe. Naruto looked then realized whatever Sasuke was going to tell him it was most likely important because the look in his eyes…he looked happy.

"I wonder what he was going to tell you" Mizuki thought out loud as she looked back at Naruto but smiled when she saw Hinata running towards they're direction.

"Ah look there is Hinata" Naruto turned his head around so quickly he could have hurt his neck. He blushed as he watched her running towards them.

"…Hinata…" Mizuki looked at Naruto and then Hinata who was now passing them.

"Ano…I thought she was coming towards us. I guess she didn't see us to begin with"

Naruto watched as Hinata ran towards Sasuke jumping on his back to how Sasuke jumped up in surprised getting to soccer punch who ever jumped on him but then he noticed that it was Hinata. He watched as Sasuke smiled as he let the Hyuuga girl stay on his back as the two walked off together.

Naruto sighed. _"That could be me with Hinata, if only I could have realized sooner that Hinata liked me back then. Then maybe just maybe she could be with me instead…I still love her so much and she still means a lot to me and I don't want to let her go just yet but I know I have to…sooner or later" _ He sighed causing Mizuki to looked at him.

"Are you ok-"

"I'm going now…I'll see you around Mizuki okay" He smiled weakly as he left. She sighed herself as she started walking.

&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun have you told Naruto-kun yet?" She asked as she nuzzled her cheek closer to Sasuke's cheek. He blushed at the contact of her face so close with his.

"Iie that baka was upset about something that I may have interrupted with that Mizuki girl he was talking to" He felt Hinata tense up when he said that. He slightly frowned.

"Hinata answer me this do you still like Naruto?"

"I'm in love with you Sasuke-kun, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I just want to know. He still loves you and I want to know do you love him back"

"Ano…I do love Naruto-kun and always will" He frowned as he stopped letting Hinata get down…um more like dropping her on the ground.

"Ouch! Sasuke-kun what did you do that for?" She frowned as she stood up looking at him. But he didn't answer and continued walking.

"Sasuke-kun wait up you didn't let me finish telling you"

"Then finish" He hissed as he glared at her. She looked scared as he was glaring down at her since he had his Sharingan activated.

She back away from him a little. "I still love him but only as a friend now Sasuke-kun…who am I marrying? I'm marrying you not him" She smiled weakly as she looked at him. His face seemed to have lightened up a bit as he looked at her.

"Gomen Hinata I did not mean to get mad with you…can you forgive me?" She smiled as she nodded.

"Of course Mr. Uchiha" She grinned right before kissing him on the lips. He smirked before kissing her back.

"I love my little hime"

Hinata smirked. "Oh and who is that?"

"You my hime" He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her once more. Hinata blushed as they kissed under the Sakura Tree as the petals fell from the tree blowing in the wind.

&&&&&&&

The two engaged couple were now walking back to the Uchiha manor while holding each others hands. Sasuke slightly glanced down at his soon to be wife as he smiled. Although he did not yet defeat his brother to avenge his clan he was slowly forgetting about it and letting it stay in his pass because he knew Hinata was now his future and he couldn't dwell on the pass for long because if he were to do that he would lose Hinata and he did not want to lose her…never.

He squeezed her hand tighter causing her to look up at him and flash him and smile. He returned the smile with a kiss to her temple. As they walked inside the Uchiha manor Sasuke looked around as all the memories flooded through his mind.

Hinata saw the pained look on his face as she hugged him. "I'm still here with you Sasuke-kun…and I'm never going to leave you alone" She whispered to him as she held him in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Arigatou Hinata…arigatou" He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled. "I love you Mr. Uchiha…and I always will" She smiled. He let go of her as he looked at her.

"You mean the world to me Hinata and I want you to know that I'll always protect you no matter what. You are my light that always keeps me out of the dark. Without you being by my side…I don't think that I'll survive because I need you…I need you by my side" He confessed as he looked at her with loving eyes.

Hinata didn't want to cry but she felt the tears coming and she couldn't stop them from falling. She started to cry as she held onto him. He just smiled as she held the crying Hyuuga in his arms. He knew that her tears were tears of happiness and seeing this made him happy.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed as she continued crying in his arms. What he said to her really struck her to the heart because no one has ever said something so sweet to her before.

"Shh…it's okay" He whispered as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked at her and smiled a genuine smile as he wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry my hime" He smiled. She nodded as she looked at him.

"I love you…Hinata" He smiled at her. She smiled as she looked at him. He finally let go of her as he looked around the Uchiha Manor.

"I'm going to fix this place up so that when we get married we can live here…just the two of us along with…" He blushed as he looked away from her. "Along with our kids" He blushed as he never made eye contact with her.

She blushed as well but then she heard the word kid with an 's' added at the end.

"K-Kids?"

"Yeah I want twins…or at least two boys and one girl" He stated as he looked at her no longer blushing.

"Well…if that's want you want" She smiled.

"We don't have that many kids if you don't want to as long as it's one I'll be happy" He smiled. She smiled back. "One, two, three four or five I don't mind Sasuke-kun" She smiled. He blushed.

"Very well then we'll work on having three then" He smirked. She blushed but nodded her head. "Come let me show you around the house" He stated as he pulled her arm.

&&&&&&&

When Sasuke finally finished showing her around they went back to her apartment and were now in the bed lying down. Sasuke held her close to him. "I'm sorry that I left you alone during that time and how I tried to leave again just recently but I'll never leave you again not ever okay?" He felt her nodded her head.

"Seven more months…" She whispered.

"Seven months" He whispered as well as the two fell asleep in each other arms with a smile on their faces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was the end of this chapter I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review Okay thank you for reading


	25. Untitled

**Chapter Twenty- five**

**Untitled**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Two months has passed so far and Sasuke and Hinata still have yet to tell Naruto. Every time Sasuke attempts to tell Naruto, Naruto always ends up pissing the Uchiha off so he just walks away and doesn't tell him. Hinata has attempting to tell him but Sasuke told her to leave it to him since Naruto was his teammate and best friend that he should tell him.

Hinata said it was fine but notices that Naruto still doesn't know while everyone else already knows.

&&&&&&

As Kiyoshi was walking in around in Konoha he spotted Lee and TenTen from afar. He smiled as he walked over towards them.

"Oi Lee and TenTen-chan" Both Lee and TenTen turned around and smiled at the ninja.

"Hello Kiyoshi-kun! I haven't seen you in quite some time" Lee stated as he smiled at him. Kiyoshi nodded.

"I have been doing a lot of training with Mizuki and my sensei" He looked over at TenTen and smiled.

"What about you weapon mistress" He smirked. TenTen blushed slightly as she looked at him.

"Ano…missions and what not" Kiyoshi nodded as he yawn. "I'm really tired from all the training that I have been doing"

"Che training what training? I was the only one sparing with sensei and you were asleep the whole time" The voice stated.

Kiyoshi cringed as he slowly turned around to see Mizuki staring at him. "Well I was tired…I couldn't help but to fall asleep" Lee and TenTen sweat dropped as they looked at him.

"Geez I swear your worse than Shikamaru-kun" Mizuki sighed. Kiyoshi frowned as he looked at his teammate.

"I am not! Shikamaru is way worst than I am. I don't go around spending my days looking up at the clouds daydreaming"

"No but you as just as lazy as him" She flashed him a smirk. TenTen giggled causing Kiyoshi to blush and look away.

"Whatever…" Kiyoshi then walked away. Mizuki laughed.

"Kiyoshi-kun will be alright" She stated when she noticed TenTen's worried expression. "I always tease him just like I did with…Akira-kun" She whispered the last part in a sad tone. Lee looked at her and could see the pained looked in her eyes.

"Mizuki-chan you shouldn't worry about Akira…I have a feeling that he would one day return and you will see him again" Mizuki looked up at Lee and smiled.

"Thank you Lee-kun you are such a kind and strong willed person" Lee blushed. "No wonder Kiyoshi-kun admires you so much" Lee looked shock to hear the news as he stared at Mizuki.

"Kiyoshi-kun admires me?" The black haired ninja nodded. "He always has and so did Akira-kun they both admire how strong you are. Did you know when you a Kiyoshi-kun first fought Kiyoshi-kun was so happy because he always wanted to be acknowledged by you and when you fought him he was happy…sure he lost but he gained a new friend and that's you" Mizuki smiled.

Lee smiled as he thought about Kiyoshi. "Yes it seems so" He smiled. Mizuki nodded. "Well I better get going I have to met up with Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan we are discussing things about the wedding" Mizuki looked at TenTen.

"Would you like to come TenTen-chan" TenTen pointed to herself in shock.

"Well I'm no talking to anyone else" Mizuki grinned. TenTen nodded. Lee watched as both girls walked off as he began to think about Sakura.

&&&&&&&&&

Currently the Uchiha and Uzumaki were sitting on the bench not saying a word to each until Sasuke spoke.

"There has been something that I been meaning to tell you now for awhile" Naruto glanced at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Hinata and I are getting married five months from now" He turned to see Naruto's expression. Naruto sat there staring at Sasuke.

"Y-You are what?!" He asked in a shocked tone.

"The wedding is in five months are you coming?" The Uchiha asked as he turned his head. Naruto remained quite for the longest like he was thinking it over.

Sasuke stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "Come if you want to or don't come…" He started walking off but then he stopped. "But Hinata will be hurt if you didn't show up" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"And if you don't come who will be my best man" He said with a smirk as walked off. Naruto eyes widened as he watched Sasuke walk off.

"_Me be Sasuke's best man?!" _

&&&&&&&

Hinata, Sakura, Mizuki and TenTen were currently in her room looking through the wedding books searching for a wedding dress.

"Hey this one is really pretty, ne Hinata-chan" Mizuki asked as she pointed to the dress. Hinata smiled. "Hai it is very pretty" She looked over to Sakura who had a sad expression on her face. She knew that Sakura didn't want to be here listening to them talk about her wedding day with Sasuke when she still loved him.

"Ano Sakura-chan I understand how awkward this may be for you. But please understand that I will never hurt Sasuke-kun…I love him as he loves me. Can't you accept that?" Mizuki and TenTen looked at her in shock.

Sakura said nothing as she looked at her and smiled weakly. Hinata knew that Sakura would never answer her question so she just left it at that.

&&&&&&&

Later on that day and the Hyuuga girl was in her apartment thinking about many things. About Sasuke and how she was going to be known as Uchiha Hinata in five months, to Sakura and how she felt about the whole wedding to even Naruto.

Just as she was about to get up and go to the kitchen Sasuke came though the door. She turned around and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun!" She smiled. He smiled as he looked at her.

He came in closing the door. "I finally told Naruto…" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well is he coming?" She asked in a hopeful way.

"I'm not sure…he didn't give me an answer" Hinata looked down at the floor. He noticed her sad expression as he sighed. He had to admit he wanted Naruto to come to his wedding just as much as Hinata did because he considered Naruto as his best friend.

"I think most likely we to give him some time. Naruto still loves you and I know it" Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him. "For him to see the girl that he had fallen in love with get married to someone else other than himself it hurts him…so just give him some time to give us an answer okay?" He told her as he looked at her.

She nodded as she looked at him. He smiled as he looked at her. "So how did things go with the girls?" He asked.

"It went fine…" She smiled not really wanting to tell him about how Sakura felt about the whole situation. He nodded as he walked with her towards the kitchen.

"So we decided for three kids…what are they're names?" He smiled. She blushed as she looked at him.

"Ano…well for the girl Re'L and for the boys I want you to decide" She smiled.

"M-Me?!? Well I'm not that good in this kind of thing…I have to think about it some more. But I like the name Re'L for the girl" He smiled at her.

"Sasuke-kun I am very happy" She smiled as she walked towards him and placed her arms around his neck. He smiled as he touched her arm.

"And why is it that you are happy?" He asked.

"Because I am with you…someone who loves me and someone I love dearly" She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

He turned himself as he looked up at her from sitting in his seat. "You know Hinata you make me happy too and I am glad to know that I will be spending my life with you" He flashed her a smiled. She grinned as she looked at him.

"You know that grin looks a lot like Naruto's I think a bit of him might have rubbed off on you while I was gone" He smirked. She giggled as she looked at him. He grabbed her bringing her down on his lap.

She yelped in surprise as she looked at him while blushing. He stared into her eyes. "I really am lucky" He whispered as he looked into her white eyes as she looked into his black ones.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened for a split second before closing them. There they both sat in the chair kissing each other in a passionate way.

Sasuke pulled away as he looked at her. "I love you and you only" She blushed as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" She smiled. "I love you too…"

&&&&&&&

The months were counting down and there was only one month left until the wedding. And the red head was sitting in his office looking at the invitation that was in his hand.

"_So she is getting married to him" _Gaara thought as he looked at the invitation that was addressed to him. Temari came into the office and looked at him.

"Ne Gaara are you going to go?" She asked as she looked at him. Gaara looked up at his sister.

"I'm not sure…" She pouted.

"Hinata would want you to come…she even sent Kankurou and I an invitation and we are going to go and so should you. It's only right to go" She pointed out. She had known her brother had feelings for this Hyuuga girl for awhile now and it probably hurt him to find out that she was getting married although she knew that he would never admit it.

"I have to think about it" He stated as he looked back down at the invitation.

&&&&&&&&

"SASUKE-NIISAN" He cringed at the loud tone as he turned to glare at the young girl sitting beside him.

"Why do you yell so loud when I am sitting right next to you" He glared at the young Hyuuga girl. She grinned.

"Well I was calling you for awhile now but you weren't answering me…you were too busy looking at my neechan" She smiled in a sly way. He blushed as he looked away from Hanabi.

Ever since Hanabi found out that Sasuke was going to marry her older sister she started calling him brother. He seemed shocked at first but now it seems as if he is use to it now.

"Hey Sasuke-niisan?" He turned to looked at the young girl.

"Why do you love my neechan?" He looked back at Hinata who was currently sparring with Neji.

"Why do I love you sister?" She nodded as she looked at him. "I love Hinata because she makes me feel alive again. She makes me want more in life…when we were younger I fell in love with her that night I carried her home"

**Flashback **

**As he was walking he heard a faint sound of panting like someone was training. He followed the noise to find Hinata training. Hinata suddenly fell to the ground out of breath. Sasuke not knowing what to do he ran towards her.**

"**Are you ok?" The voice asked. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there to her surprise. "S-Sasuke-san! What are you doing out here?" She said asked him. **

"**I could be asking you the same thing" He said to her trying hard not to sound too cold.**

"**A-Ano I-I-I was t-t-training" She said while not looking in his eyes. Sasuke hated when she stuttered but a part of him thought it was cute. He smiled at her causing her to blush. He extended his hand towards her so he could help her up. She looked at his hand and took it to get up but she fell right back down.**

**Sasuke looked at her wondering why she fell he thought she did it on purpose just to get attention, but he notice her leg was hurt. "Your leg," He said to her. Hinata covered her leg with her hand as if she didn't want him to see it. "Ano, its f-fine I-It's j-just a scratch" She said trying her best to stand up on her own. But Sasuke knew "that" was just nothing. **

**Sasuke turned around and bended down in front of Hinata. "Get on" He said almost as if was an order. Hinata looked at Sasuke and blush as he waited for her to get on.**

"**_Why he being so nice to me? This isn't the same Sasuke I see everyday the one that always seemed so cold and annoyed, he's different today_" Hinata thought as she was still wondering if she should climb on his back.**

"**Are you going to get on or not" He said but this time with slight annoyance in his voice. Hinata knew she couldn't walk in her state, but she didn't want Sasuke to carry her. "A-Ano its f-fine I-I-I c-can j-just f-fine Sasuke-san" Hinata walked right pass Sasuke.**

**Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. "_She didn't want me to carry her? Any other girl would have loved the chance to let me carry them. Why is she so different from the rest of them?_" Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata limping pass him. She was hoping that she didn't fall in front of Sasuke but it was too late she fell.**

"**_Stubborn girl"_ He thought as he walked towards Hinata. Hinata blushed of embarrassment. **

**He could tell she was embarrassed he just merely smiled at the embarrassed Hyuuga. "You're really stubborn you know that" He said as he smirked at Hinata. Hinata continued to blush. Sasuke picked up Hinata and swung around his back. Hinata blush deepened even more when he did this.**

"**Sasuke-san!" She said in a surprised way as Sasuke began to carry her. "You obviously can't walk so I'm going to carry you is that ok…unless you want to limp all the way home?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. Hinata knew she couldn't walk all the way home limping so she let Sasuke carry her.**

"**Arigatou…Sasuke-san" She said to Sasuke as he continued walking. Sasuke blushed but Hinata didn't notice it. Hinata was getting really tired but she didn't want to lay her head on Sasuke's shoulder, but she could help it and she did. **

**She quickly shot her head up. "I-I-I'm sorry she said to Sasuke" Sasuke didn't say anything thing at first but then he spoke. **

"**If you're tired you can rest y-your head on m-my s-shoulder" He said while blushing. Hinata blushed also and she slowly rested her head on his shoulders while smiling. His heart starting beating faster and faster as the Hyuuga girl cheek brushed up against his. Hinata didn't notice that it did because she was so tired she fell asleep while he was carrying her.**

"**Hinata-san, why didn't you want me to carry you?" Sasuke waited her Hinata answer but she never did. "Hinata-san?" He called her one more time, but no answer. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was sleep. She was sleep on HIS back. He really didn't want her falling asleep on his back, but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturbed her until they reached her house.**

**They finally reached her house and she was still sleep. He sat her down by a tree. He kneeled down besides her looking at how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He smiled to himself while a small blush crept across his cheeks. **

"**Hinata-san, Hinata-san" He called her in a soft voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the raven haired boy.**

"**S-Sasuke-san…" She said in a surprised way. "I'm sorry" She blurted out. He looked at her in a confused way. **

"**What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong" He said while looking into her white eyes. Hinata looks down at the ground blushing at the thought of her falling sleep on Sasuke's back. **

**Sasuke noticed the blush on Hinata face and smiled. Hinata stood up as did Sasuke. "Thank you S-S-Sasuke-san f-for w-walking m-me home" She said while looking on the ground. Sasuke smirks. "It was no problem" Sasuke begins to walk away with one hand in his pocket and the other waving bye to Hinata **

"**Be careful next time, Hinata-san" Hinata watches as Sasuke leaves until she could no longer see him.**

**End of Flashback **

Hanabi smiled as she looked at her soon to be brother in law. "So basically it was love at first sight for you" She asked. He blushed as he looked down at Hanabi.

"Um…I guess you can say that" He put on a lazy smile. Hanabi grinned. "Well I think that you and my neechan make a perfect couple and I'm glad to know that you will be my niisan" She grinned. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Are you happy that you will be my older niisan" She asked as she looked at him. He smiled as he patted her head.

"Hai…I am happy" She smiled as she looked at him.

&&&&&&

Hinata looked off at Sasuke and Hanabi and noticed how well they were getting along. She smiled to herself.

"Hinata-sama pay more attention to your opponent" Neji said as he did juken on her. Hinata stumbles back a bit but she regained her step and looked up at Neji. She ran towards him and started doing juken on him making him fall to the ground.

Neji looked up at Hinata in shock for a moment and then he smiled. "You are getting stronger and stronger by the day Hinata-sama" She grinned as she looked at him.

She helped him stand up. He glanced at Hanabi talking to Sasuke. "It seems Hanabi has taking a liking to Sasuke" He said as he smiled. Hinata nodded as she smiled.

"Yes she has. She is very happy that he is going to become her brother-in-law" She smiled as did Neji.

Both Neji and Hinata walked closer towards Hanabi and Sasuke. "So the wedding is in almost less then a month now" Neji stated as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he looked back at the make Hyuuga.

Hanabi looked at the two and notice they're intense staring competition. "Come on you two cut it out. In less than a month you two will be related so that means no arguing and none of those mean glares you give each other" Hanabi stated as she frowned at the two.

Sasuke and Neji looked away from each other and frowned. Hinata giggled at the two.

"Ne Nee-chan I don't know how you are going to deal with those two" Hanabi sighed. Hinata laughed. "I don't either Hanabi-chan" She smiled.

Both boys looked at the girls clueless as to what they were laughing about.

&&&&&&

Hinata was currently walking in Konoha on her way to the wedding dress store. As she was walking she saw Naruto. "Ano…N-Naruto-kun" He turned to looked at her. He smiled weakly as he looked at her.

"H-Hello Hinata" He managed to say. She grinned as she looked at him. "What happened to my always cheerful best friend" She smiled as she playfully poked his shoulder.

He chuckled as he looked at her. "So I hear you and Sasuke are getting married. The wedding is next month isn't it" Hinata nodded.

Naruto looked down at the ground. Hinata looked at him sadly. "N-Naruto-kun…" His head bolted up when he noticed her sad tone. "Please s-say that you are coming to my wedding. I really want my best friend to be there…and so does Sasuke-kun" She said in a pleading way as she looked at him.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "…Hinata…"

"P-Please come…N-Naruto-kun" He smiled as he looked at her as he placed his hand on hers.

"I'll come to the wedding…for you and Sasuke" He smiled. She grinned as she hugged him.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun…I'm so glad that you are coming" He smiled as he hugged her back. She leaned away from her as she let go of him.

"Sasuke-kun will be really to know that you are coming"

"Y-You think so?!"

"You are his best friend and he wants to make you his best man…of course he'll be happy. He may not show it but he will be" Naruto looked at her in a thoughtful way.

"_It seems that she is beginning to know more about Sasuke than both Sakura and I" _He smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I have to get going now…Ja ne Naruto-kun" She waved as she walked off. He smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.

"_Hinata…I understand that I have to let you go and I will but one thing will always remain…I will always love you no matter what the cause is" _He smiled to himself as he too walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the 25th chapter and I'm sorry that this chapter was short and rushed. You see I'm trying to finish this story so I can start on the epilogue that I have for this story which will take place seven years after they are married. So the next chapter might be the last chapter to this story or chapter 27 might be the last chapter. **

**Well anyhow please leave reviews If you did like this story and don't want it to end just read the epilogue that will be coming up soon and you should like that one just as much as you liked 'Falling For You pt. 1' and 'Falling For You pt. 2'. **

**Again please leave reviews it inspires me to write more chapters for not just this fic but all of my stories **


	26. The big day…The Wedding

**Chapter Twenty- six**

**The big day…The Wedding**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_Today is the big day…" _ She smiled in as she slowly opened her eyes. She patted the area next to her to see that Sasuke wasn't there but a note was there. She picked up the letter as she read it.

_I can't wait to marry you_

Beside the letter was a single red rose. She smiled as she picked up the rose. She sighed as she stared thinking about what he life would be like as Uchiha Hinata. She smiled.

"Okay neechan time to get up" Hinata bolted up looking around her room in a bewildered way.

"Ne, Ne Hinata-chan" Hinata turned to see not only her little sister but Mizuki and Ino as well. She looked confused as to how they got in. And as if Hanabi was reading her mind she showed Hinata a key in her hand.

"Sasuke-niisan gave me this" She smiled.

"What are you three doing in here…?" She looked at her clock. "It's 5 am in the morning"

"We know that Hinata-chan but you have to get ready for your big day which starts at three in this afternoon. Sasuke-kun has left with the guys already and you are still here sleeping" Mizuki stated.

"S-Sasuke-kun left with the g-guys?"

"Yeah…ano…Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiyoshi-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Shino and Chouji" Ino stated. Hinata looked surprised that Sasuke were with all of them.

"Yeah they are helping him out until the wedding while we are helping you out. TenTen is coming later though and so is Temari-san" Hinata looked shocked.

"T-Temari-san is here?!" Mizuki along with Ino nodded.

"S-So is G-Gaa-"

"That we don't know…we know that Kankurou is here but we don't if Gaara came or not" Hinata looked down. She really wanted Gaara to be there just as much as she wanted Naruto to come and he is coming…but is Gaara?

"W-What about S-Sakura-san? Is she going to help out?" Hinata asked. Hanabi frowned at that name.

"No we asked her but she said no" Hanabi frowned. Ino looked at Hanabi and smiled weakly.

"You know how this is for Sakura-chan…it's really touchy for her. But she is coming to the wedding" Ino smiled when she noticed Hinata smile.

"That's great!" She smiled. She was happy to know that Sakura was coming.

"Okay get dressed so we can begin out day together" Mizuki demanded with smirk on her face.

&&&&&

"A bachelor party?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he looked at Kiba. Kiba nodded as he looked at the Uchiha.

"That's what most males have"

"Bachelor parties are usually before the wedding not the day off" Kakashi pointed out to the Inuzuka. Kiba frowned. "Oh…" He said sadly.

"Well what can we do…?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone.

All the males were quiet for the longest. "I wonder what Hinata is doing…" Sasuke mumbled hoping no one heard him but the room so quiet it was hard not to hear him.

Sasuke looked up to see all the male ninjas smirking at him. "N-Nani?"

"How cute you miss Hinata" Kakashi teased as he looked at his former student. Sasuke blushed as he looked away from everyone. He was hoping that no heard him since everyone was so busy talking.

"Shut up…" He hissed. Everyone smirked.

&&&&&&

"Ah this is very relaxing Mizuki-chan"

"I told you coming to the spa would be fun…but it was Ino-chan's idea to come here" Ino grinned as she looked over at Hinata.

Hinata sunk deeper into the water as she as she started thinking about Sasuke as a blush formed on her face.

"Ano…I have something planned for today" Hinata said as she came up from the water. The female ninjas looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"What do you have planned Hinata-chan?" TenTen asked. Hanabi grinned as she closed her eyes.

"It's a secret and you all will found out later today"

"And you know what Hinata has planned?" Temari asked as she looked at Hanabi. Hanabi nodded as she looked at her sister's shy face.

"You all will be shocked…especially Sasuke-niisan" She grinned.

Hearing this made Temari, Mizuki, Ino and TenTen even more curious as to what they were talking about.

&&&&&&&

The day went on and it was only three more hours until the wedding. All the girls looked at Hinata in her dress in awe. She had strapless white wedding dress and her back was out (a/n: sorry not that good at describing wedding dresses or any clothing at that). Her hair was pulled back into a bun but she had some hair spiking out of the bun with hair coming down on either sides of her temples (a/n: the style I am trying to describe is Yuna's from FFX when she was getting married to that guy)

"Oh Neechan you look so pretty…no beautiful" Hanabi smiled as she looked at her elder sister. Hinata blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. But then she looked at Temari.

"T-Temari-chan…did Gaara-kun come?" Temari noticed the hope in her voice that he did come. She looked away from Hinata from a second before looking back at her.

"He wanted to come but…he was really busy you know him being a Kazekage now" Temari laughed in a nervous way. Hinata looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"I understand…he is now a busy man" She forced a smile on her face.

Temari hated that she just lied to Hinata. Gaara didn't want to come because he couldn't bear to see Hinata get married to another man. Hinata being the first girl that he loved is now marrying Uchiha Sasuke the same guy who he at one time hated and despised. He still loves Hinata and always will and would see her sometime in the near future but today was a day that he couldn't make himself see her.

Temari looked at Hinata and smiled. "Hey-hey now I'm here and so is Kankurou" Temari said as she tried cheering up Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"Hai…besides I will see Gaara-kun soon" She smiled. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

&&&&&&&&

"You look very handsome Sasuke" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed of embarrassment as he looked at himself in the mirror. Naruto smiled as he looked at his best friend.

"Who knew my best friend would end up marrying Hyuuga Hinata" He stated with a smile on his face. Sasuke turned to look at him and noticed his smile. It wasn't a forced smile…he could tell he really meant what he said but the look in his eyes still held sadness.

Sasuke smiled weakly as he looked at Naruto. "So it's now only two hours left until the wedding" Kiba smiled as he looked at his watch.

Neji looked at Sasuke; he wanted Hinata to be happy and today was her day. Today he was no longer her protector she had Sasuke now…just in two hours Hinata will be known as Uchiha Sasuke and Sasuke will taking over the role of her protector not him.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and noticed his worried expression. Sasuke walked over towards him and stopped just about two feet away from him. "You don't have to worry…I'll always protect Hinata with my life and I would never leave her side no matter what" Neji looked at the Uchiha for awhile before smiling.

"Hai…I know you will" Sasuke smiled as he looked at Naruto extending his hand out. "I will keep my promise to you" Neji looked at his hand in shock before extending his own hand and taking in Sasuke's hand.

"It's a promise then" Both males nodded at each other as they both had a smile on their face.

&&&&&&&

Sakura was getting ready to walk in to take her seat when the tears just burst through. _"Sasuke-kun…is getting married…this can't be…this can't be. I want him to be happy but I want him to be happy with me…not her" _She cried as she leaned against the wall.

Naruto who just happen to be walking down the hall saw Sakura crying and approached her.

"Sakura-chan!" She looked up to see Naruto staring at her. She wiped her eyes forcing a smile on her face.

"Naruto…I didn't see you there. Sorry you had to see such a sight" She chuckled as she looked down at the floor. Naruto looked at her sadly.

"Sakura-chan I know how hard this may be for you. Here at Sasuke's wedding…it is just as hard for me as it is for you" Sakura shot her head up and looked at Naruto. "I love Hinata and I know I always will but I have to learn to let her go and move on…she is getting married today and she is happy and I want to see her happy not sad. Don't you want to see Sasuke happy?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then looked away. "Hai I do…but it is still hard to be here when I love him and watching him get married with someone else…it's hard" She said trying to hold back the tears.

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully. "It was very hard for me to come as well…when Sasuke first told me about the wedding I was shocked and I didn't want to come at all because I could bare to see Hinata get married to Sasuke but when I saw Hinata and she begged me to come…the look in her eyes when she asked me…" Naruto paused for a bit as he starting thinking about Hinata. "If I weren't here today she wouldn't be happy…I am her best friend and what kind of friend would I be if I did not show up" He smiled as he looked at the pink haired ninja.

"The same applies for you Sakura-chan. Hinata and Sasuke would be hurt if you didn't come today…you should have seen Hinata today when she found out that you were here…she was really happy" Sakura looked stunned.

"_She was happy to know that I was here?!" _

"So the wedding is starting I have to go" He stated as he ran off. Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Naruto run off.

"Arigatou Naruto…arigatou" She smiled as she walked into the room full of people. Sakura walked over towards her sit a look around. _"This is a very…very…very big wedding" _She thought as she looked around at all the people. There had to be at least over six hundred people there.

&&&&&&

The music started playing as the bridesmaids and best men started walking down the aisle. Naruto with Mizuki, Shikamaru with Temari, Chouji with Ino, Kakashi with Anko, Neji with TenTen, Kiba with a girl with silver hair while Shino with a girl with red hair.

As they all were done walking down the aisle Sasuke looked down at the aisle as his heart started racing…they were playing the music for when the bride comes. When the doors opened he watched as Hinata was walking down the aisle with her father.

He blushed as he looked at his bride as did all the other males in the room with the women looked at her with amazement.

Sasuke watched as Hinata got closer and closer until she was finally standing next to her. Haishi looked down at Sasuke. "Take good care of her" He whispered to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded. "I intend to" He said with a smiled as he looked at his bride. Hinata turned to looked at him as she smiled.

"You look beautiful" He whispered to her. She smiled as she blushed.

"You looked very handsome yourself" She smiled.

&&&&&&&&&

Everyone in the crowd watched and listened as Sasuke and Hinata exchanged they're vows to each other as the time came for them to say the 'I do's'.

"Now Sasuke to you Hinata as you lawful wedded wife" Sasuke looked at Hinata as he smiled at her.

"I do" Tears strolled down Hinata's cheeks as she looked at her groom.

"And Hinata do you take Sasuke as you lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The man smiled. Sasuke smiled as she took the vale off of Hinata's face and wiped her tears away as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Everyone in the crowd clapped as they looked at the happy couple.

Sakura cried as she watched the two while Naruto and Mizuki looked at the now married couple and smile. Naruto turned to look at Mizuki as Mizuki turned to looked at him. They both blushed as but turned away from each other when they notice each others blush.

"Ano…Naruto-kun…I- ano…" He smiled as he looked at the black haired girl.

"Yes Mizuki?" She blushed as she looked away from his shaking her head.

He smiled as he looked at her. _"She acts like the toughest girl around and I'm sure she is but when she around me she turns into another Hinata" _He smiles as he looked at her.

Everyone was now at the reception just eating and chatting about different things. Sakura sat at a table with Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari along with Kankurou. While Naruto was with Mizuki Kiyoshi and TenTen. Kakashi sat with most of the Jounin teachers, while Neji sat with Hanabi with Kiba and Shino along with a few other Hyuuga's.

Sasuke held Hinata's hand the whole night as he looked over at Hinata and leaned over and planted a kiss on her temple. "You are now known as Uchiha Hinata…my wife" He smiled as she blushed.

"Hai…Uchiha Hinata…I like the sound of that" She stated as she giggled. He chuckled as he looked at her.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha what are you to going to do for your honeymoon" Naruto yelled out getting everyone's attention. Hinata blushed of embarrassment as did Sasuke.

"It's none of you business dobe" Naruto frowned at first but then he smiled when he noticed the happy look in Sasuke's eyes as he too smiled.

"Sasuke and Hinata I would like to make a toast if that's alright" Naruto stated as he stood up. Sasuke nodded as did Hinata.

Everyone got quite as they looked over at the blonde. "Sasuke I have known you for many years…you are my not only my teammate but my best friend" He then looked over at Hinata. "Hinata…over the years I have never told you but I always admired you" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"You never gave up on anything no matter what it was…and I admired you for that. You are my best friend and I glad to see you happy and I am also happy to see you happy Sasuke…if anyone you deserve happiness in life" Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"To Sasuke and Hinata…may you both live a happy life" Naruto than sat back down as everyone clapped. Sasuke and Hinata smiled as they both looked at Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto" Sasuke said as he looked at the blonde. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned.

They all listened as different people made different toast. Some laughed at the different jokes while some cried at the different toast.

Lee looked over at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura-chan I am glad that you came" Sakura looked over at Lee and smiled. "Hai…Lee-kun" He grinned as he looked at her.

"So where did you want to go for the honeymoon?" Sasuke said to Hinata as he looked at her. "What did you have in mind…?" She smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Anywhere it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you" He whispered in her ear. Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Haishi looked over at his daughter and smiled. He could tell that she was truly happy with Uchiha Sasuke. He remembers the two dating when they were twelve and he'll be honest he didn't like his daughter with the Uchiha but now as he looks at Hinata he can see that she is truly and if Hinata is happy he is too.

"Ano Sasuke-kun I have a surprise for you" He corked an eyebrow up as he looked at her.

"A surprise for me?" She nodded as she stood up.

"Wait Hinata where are you going?" He asked as he watched her take a few steps back away from him. She smiled as she blushed.

"To get ready for you surprise" She smiled as she left. He watched her as she left and began to wonder what exactly her 'surprise' was. With his mind in the gutter he was thinking that she was going to dance for him. _"That's the only thing I could think of…what else could it be? I mean what kind of surprise do you have to get prepared for? If she is going to dance for me I don't want it to be in front of all these men in here…if she dances it should be only for me to see not all these only males in here" _He thought but his thoughts were cut off when all the lights dimmed.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Mizuki but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure…" Everyone whispered amongst themselves. Haishi was even wondering what was going on.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" Hanabi yelled. Everyone looked up to see a single light on Hanabi.

"Everyone please quiet down. Hyuuga Hina- I mean _Uchiha_ Hinata" Sasuke smiled as he looked at Hanabi as others in the crowd laughed at her mistake.

"Uchiha Hinata has a surprise for her hubby Sasuke" Sasuke blushed at the word Hanabi used as he looked at her.

"So everyone quiet and listen as my neechan sings to Sasuke-niisan a sing she wrote just for him" Everyone gasped as they all looked around each other.

"_She is going to sing?" _

"_Can she even sing?"_

"_I didn't even know she could sing"_

"_She's so shy…can she do it in front of all these people without fainting"_

Everyone was whispering to each other about this while Sasuke sat there. _"Hinata is going to sing?!" _

The lights shined on Hinata who was currently sitting down at the piano. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled as she started singing the song.

_Ooooh Mmmmm_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Oh the good times and bad times we've been though them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Every time we touch I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause ever time we touch I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Everyone stared at Hinata in a stunned way while all the males had blushes on their faces and women were teary eyed.

Sasuke stared at his wife while wearing a deep blush. Hinata and Sasuke locked eyes for a moment as they both smiled at each other.

The lights were fully on now and Hinata stood up and walked towards Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke-kun did you like the song I made for you" She asked shyly.

He blushed as he looked at her. "I loved it Hinata…I never knew you had such a beautiful voice" She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. And when they kissed everyone clapped.

&&&&&&

"So that must have been the surprise Hanabi was talking about" Mizuki stated as she looked at the married couple in each others arms.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata. "Such a beautiful voice" Mizuki nodded.

"Yep my neechan is the best" Hanabi stated as she looked at Mizuki and Naruto. Naruto looked down at Hanabi and smiled.

"Hai she is" Hanabi grinned as she looked at Naruto. "Mother would like that if she were here" Mizuki and Naruto looked at the young Hyuuga girl.

"I'm sure she's looking down at Hinata-chan and her new husband smiling" Mizuki smiled. Hanabi nodded.

"Hai…she is"

&&&&&&

It was now 10 o'clock at night and everyone was just getting ready to watch the groom and bride leave. Hinata and Sasuke were saying they're goodbyes to everyone before they left for they're honeymoon.

Naruto hugged Hinata in a tight embrace. "I am happy for you both and especially you. You are happy Hinata and when I see my best friend happy it makes me happy. You were sad when he was gone but now you don't have be sad anymore because he is now your husband and I know he'll never leave you anymore…because he wants to stay by your side forever" He whispered in her ear. She smiled as she continued listening to him.

"I have finally moved on Hinata…but I still love you and always will" He smiled as he leaned away from her. She smiled as she looked at her best friend.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun…I still love you too but only as a precious friend now" He nodded.

"Hai…as do I" He smiled.

"I think you should consider Mizuki-chan" Naruto blushed as she looked away from Hinata.

"I think she likes you and so does Kiyoshi-kun and…Akira-kun did also" He noticed the strain tone in her voice when she said Akira's name but she still had that smile on her face.

"Hai…I just I do sort of have a little crush on her" He smiled. Hinata giggled. As Hinata was talking to Naruto Kiba and Shino intervened.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba grinned. Naruto looked at the two and figured that he should let them talk amongst themselves seeing how Hinata is like a sister to these two.

"Well Ja Uchiha Hinata" He grinned. Hinata smiled as she nodded.

Kiba hugged Hinata. "I'm so happy for you Hinata-chan. You are now married…our little Hinata is now going to be living the married life" He smiled as he looked at the blushing Hinata.

"Yes we are very happy for you Hinata" Shino said as he looked at his teammate/friend. She smiled as she then looked at her Kurenai.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked at her.

"Live a happy life" She smiled as she looked at her. Hinata nodded.

"Hai I will Kurenai-sensei" She smiled.

Kankurou and Temari walked over towards Hinata along with Shikamaru. "Ah Hyuuga Hinata or shall I say Uchiha Hinata" Temari smiled as she looked at the girl. Hinata blushed.

"So you are now married to Sasuke…che you know I never thought that you'll end up with him. I was for sure that it would be been Naruto" Shikamaru stated with a smile. Hinata blushed.

Kankurou looked at Hinata as he cleared his throat making sure that he got her attention. Hinata looked over at the sand ninja.

"Umm since Gaara wasn't here today he told me to give you this" He embraced Hinata in her arms catching her off guard.

"K-Kankurou-san"

"He says that he is sorry that he couldn't be here today but he will come to see you soon…and he also told me to tell you that you are the first girl that he loves and that he'll always love you" Hinata began to get teary eyed as she listened to what Gaara had told him to tell her.

Kankurou let go of her and smiled. "And now from me congratulations on getting married Hinata-san" He smiled as he looked at her.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Arigatou Kankurou-san and please tell Gaara-kun arigatou as well and that I hope to see him soon" She smiled.

He nodded as he looked at her.

"Hai I will be sure to tell him that" He smiled at her.

&&&&&&&

Sasuke was currently standing in front of his former sensei. "So is tonight maybe going to be the night for you two?" Kakashi winked. Sasuke blushed of embarrassment as he frowned.

"That's none of you business" He frowned. Kakashi chuckled.

"I was only kidding Sasuke"

"Sure you were" He looked at Kakashi for a moment then he smiled.

"Ano Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura looking at him. Kakashi looked at the two and decided that it was time to take his leave.

"Sakura…" She smiled weakly as she looked at him.

"I am…ano…happy for you" She whispered.

"Arigatou Sakura…"

"I hope that you two live a long and happy marriage" He grinned at her as he nodded. Seeing Sasuke grin was a first for her it made her smile when she looked at him.

"I plan on living a long life with her…Hinata is my wife now she makes me happy" Sasuke paused for a moment as if he was thinking rather or not to say something.

"I hope that you can find someone that makes you happy in life as well Sakura" He smiled as he looked at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Hai…I hope so as well Sasuke-kun…arigatou" She smiled as she looked at him. He nodded as he noticed Hinata currently speaking with Neji.

&&&&&&

"I can tell that you are very happy at this moment…and it makes me happy that you are happy" He smiled as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him. He pulled her in for an embrace taking her by a surprise.

"Hinata-sama I would like to let you know that I would always protect you but you have a new protector now…you husband but don't ever feel that you always have to ask him for assistance but I am still here…here to protect you" He whispered. Hinata nodded as she leaned away from him.

"Hai…I know that you will always be there Neji-niisan and I will come to you if I need help with anything" She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan for everything" She smiled. He smiled back as he looked at her.

"Are you ready to go Hinata?" Both Neji and Hinata turned around to see Sasuke standing behind them. She smiled as she nodded.

She looked back at Neji and smiled as did he. Neji watched along with everyone else in the crowd watched as Hinata and Sasuke were walking towards the door hand in hand smiling.

"Neechan…Niisan wait" Both Sasuke and Hinata stopped as they looked at Hanabi running towards them.

"Yes what is it Hanabi-chan" Hanabi looked up at the both with tears in her eyes.

"You two won't be gone for long will you" Hinata and Sasuke looked at the young crying girl. Sasuke knelt down at Hanabi's level and smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"We won't be gone for long…we will be back" Hanabi smiled as she looked at him.

"And then when you get back niisan will play with me?" She asked as she looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled thoughtfully as he looked at her. "Hai…I will"

"You promise" She asked with a curious expression implanted on her face. He chuckled as he patted her head. "Hai…I promise" He smiled as he stood up.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. _"He is really good with kids" _She smiled. Hanabi grinned as she looked at Sasuke and her older sister.

"Have good honeymoon" Haishi stated as he looked at his daughter and his son-in-law.

Both Sasuke and Hinata nodded as they looked at everyone in the room and waved goodbye.

&&&&&

When Sasuke and Hinata enter the inn he looked at her and blushed. "This is will be our first night together as husband and wife" She looked away from him blushing.

"H-Hai…" He waked towards her and hugged her.

"To be honest Hinata I don't want to do _that_ just yet. I mean I do want to restore my clan…but we are far too young to be raising any children of our own…so why don't we out a hold on that okay" She nodded as she looked at him.

"But…we c-can…ano…" Sasuke began to turn red as he clear his throat.

"S-Sasuke-kun are you alright?" He quickly nodded.

"I know I just said we are too young…but" Hinata noticed that he was pulling something out his pocket. She gasped at the packet in his hand causing him to jump since he was so nervous at the moment.

"Ah don't do that…it's nothing but condom…if we do something…we will just have to use protection" He said with a blush. She blushed as well not meeting his eyes.

"S-So…d-do you want to?" He asked as he looked at her. He watched as she slowly nodded her head. He smiled as he looked at his wife.

"Very well then…from here on out we start our new lives together…as a married couple and I promise you Hinata that I will never leave your side and I will protect you always" She smiled as she looked at him.

"I always found myself in love with you Hinata every since we were in the academy and if you were never out there that one night when you hurt your ankle we probably wouldn't be as we are today…I had fallen for you Hinata and you kept me falling for you…I love you" He leaned forward and claimed her lips and they both crashed down on the bed slowly taking they're clothes off each other.

As the night progressed Sasuke and Hinata became one and loving every moment of being together. Sasuke and Hinata now known as Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata are now finally together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days, weeks, months and years have passed since the wedding day. Both Sasuke and Hinata are still married…happily married at the age of twenty one now. A lot has happen since then.

Gaara is still in love with Hinata but knows that she is married and just remains good friends with her. But in his eyes no other girl will ever take the place of Hinata; so in other words he is not dating anyone nor does he have anyone that he likes. He sometimes comes to Konoha to visit Hinata and Sasuke; but mainly Hinata to check up on her.

Naruto finally let go of Hinata and is now currently dating Mizuki. Naruto and Mizuki act almost alike when near each other. Both can be goofy at times, Mizuki loves playing pranks; although Naruto doesn't play pranks as much as he use to anymore, they both love ramen and they both are afraid of ghost. Although Naruto says Mizuki can be very scary when she is mad and says her punches hurt more that Sakura's.

Kiyoshi and TenTen are pretty close although sometimes they have they're differences upon things it is very clear that they both like each other.

Akira came back to Konoha when he turned seventeen and had to suffer in punishment since he was a missing nin. He decided to stay in Konoha, but he still is an apprentice to Orochimaru but decided to leave from Orochimaru and live out on his own in Konoha. Akira asked Ino to marry him and they are now engaged. But he is still in love with Hinata and he still doesn't like Sasuke. Ino tries her best not to get jealous seeing that Akira still in love with Hinata but notices that Akira doesn't try anything with her but she can tell the look in his eyes every time he looks at Hinata that in fact he still loves Hinata.

Shikamaru is now dating Temari; who people thought it was quite strange for him to be a male a date a female who is three years older than him but he didn't quite seem to care what other people think.

Neji is currently dating no one saying that he has no time for a girlfriend and that being an ANBU comes first. But he still is very protective of Hinata even thought she has a new protector…her husband.

Sakura still can't let go of Sasuke and still is in love with him even though he is now married. Sasuke notices it but says nothing about it since Hinata is there to tell Sakura to let go and that she might as well accept that Sasuke is married to her.

Kiba isn't dating another either just like Neji but is trying to pursue any girl he can find that is interested in him.

&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Today is the day we get to meet out teams" She stated with a serious expression. He nodded. Both Sasuke and Hinata are now Jounin teachers and today was going to be the first day they get to meet they're students. Although Sasuke had the choice of becoming an ANBU or Jounin, Sasuke choose to be a Jounin shocking everyone including himself.

The only reason he wanted to become a Jounin is because he wanted to teach his own team. As for Hinata she had a choice of becoming head of all the medical nin but wanted to be a Jounin instead but she is still a medical nin.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other as they both smiled. "I love you" The dark haired girl whispered as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"And I love you…Hinata" He whispered as he leaned forward and claimed her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the last chapter you guys so I hoped that you liked it. Is case you were wondering about the song Hinata was singing to Sasuke it's called 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada and it's not the radio mix one it's the slow version that Hinata was singing; I personally like the slow version way better than the fast one.**

**The epilogue will be up soon maybe later today or tomorrow. The epilogue will be called 'Finally With You' so please look for it if you liked the previous 'Falling For You' stories **

**Please leave your reviews for this last chapter and the epilogue might be up sooner than you think **


End file.
